Bonds Thicker Than Blood
by Topropeflyer
Summary: Hannah unknowingly walks into Abstergo with the blood of an Assassin flowing in her veins.Expecting medical treatment,but only getting named Subject 18 in return,it's up to her to deal with her new findings of the life of an Assassin. Ancestor Maria Sfroza from 16th cen.Italy had her own troubles to deal with, an Assassin trained, finds her job of eliminating the Rosso's satisfying
1. Welcome to Abstergo Industries

**Author's Note: **

**So this story is a reupload/redone. I deleted all previous chapters and I am starting from scratch! This story is under the same title as before but pretty much every thing else has changed, so I hope readers new and old will enjoy. Basically, this story follows the events of AC Brotherhood, for a time frame reference. Also, Hannah is like the side character and Maria is more the main character. Like Desmond and Ezio, basically is how it's set up. Anyway, please enjoy this changed story. **

* * *

Chapter One/Hannah's POV:

I rose from the couch, my eyes never leaving the TV screen once. I navigated my way to my cell phone that shrilled all the way across the cramped apartment.

" YES!" I called out victoriously as the Black Hawks scored a goal. Not that I truly cared. I forced myself to care most days about mundane things. I wasn't exactly a focused 25-year-old either, might I add. I had no goals or ambitions, not even a worthy collage degree. Hell, I worked at a mediocre restaurant down the street.

I made my way to the kitchen counter and picked up the phone, half-expecting it to be Marge calling me for some hours at the restaurant this weekend.

" Hello?" I answered, pressing my phone against my ear, still eyeing the game.

" Hannah Smith?" Came a rough male voice on the other end of the phone.

" That's me." I replied. Suddenly I shuddered, a chill racing down my spine. I looked around the kitchen and saw no windows open. Frowning, I listened to the man on the phone.

" This is Dr. Warren Vidic. We have your report from the blood test you sent."

Realization came upon me. A few weeks ago, I had blood work done to decide whether or not this sickly feeling I had was of any importance. Of course it had been the doctor who suggested this ridiculous process. At the stress it caused, I would much rather be sick.

I replied, " And?"

" You will have to come to our facilities in Rome, Italy for further testing." Replied the voice. I scowled at him through the phone.

" In Italy!? What kind of facilities are these?" I growled in outrage. The man on the other end of the phone didn't seem slightly phased.

" Abstergo Industries."

_Abstergo? What kind of name was that for a hospital-facility thing?_, I asked myself.

" The money… I can't afford it." I said.

" Your flight and accommodations will be taken care of, Miss Smith." Dr. Vidic replied.

" Taken care of? You mean paid for?"

There was a pause before he replied, " Of course."

I leaned against the fridge, running a hand through my long brown hair. Could this be true… someone would actually pay a trip to Italy for me, and for what?

" Mister… I mean Dr. Vidic. What exactly is wrong with me if it means you'll bring me to Italy?"

" It'll all be explained Miss Smith, if you would listen closely…"

In a matter of a few hours I was packing for Italy, frantically shoving clothes into a small backpack. I'd need to pack light, according to this Dr. Vidic character. Abstergo had already paid for my ticket and accommodations and the moments afterward were a blur. Truth be told, I was excited to visit a foreign country, considering I'd scarcely left Chicago, let alone the States in a whole. I wondered what tests they would run, if I would have free time to visit little parts of Italy. An adventure awaited, I thought to myself, smirking as I did so. An adventure I would live up to, even if I was just going to a medical center.

* * *

After a god-awful plane ride to the Leonardo Da Vinci international airport, I was looking for any clue of the next step. I started wandering, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I saw the entrance of the airport and started on my way, completely lost. Suddenly a leathery hand grabbed onto my shoulder, causing me to shout out. I turned around and saw what seemed to be the biggest man I have ever seen. He wore all black and reminded me of the security guards you saw on those Bond movies.

" Miss Smith for Abstergo industries?" He replied, his voice like razors. Frozen in place, I barely managed to nod. Without another word, he began to march off at a pace that caused me to jog after him. He lead me out of the airport, towards a black car with tinted windows. I couldn't tell if there was another person in the car. The big brute of a man stopped, holding out his hand. I wasn't sure what he wanted.

" Your bag." He nearly growled. I grasped the strap over my shoulder.

" I'd rather keep it to myself." I said, going for the handle of the back seat. I noticed it was eerily dark on the inside of the black car. The windows were nearly black and it was hard to see things on the outside. Someone opened the door, and so I turned to him.

" Um, can I-"

The big brute had disappeared, and in the drivers seat was a lean man, yet again clad in black. I had gotten his attention, for his black eyes gazed straight into mine. He didn't seem at all pleased at my presence.

" Can I open the windows?" I asked, stammering slightly. He scowled, so I expected the worse.

He started rambling off in rapid fire Italian; I couldn't grasp a word he was saying. I stared at him blankly.

" THE. WINDOWS." I said loudly, pointing at the windows, motioning downward. More Italian followed, sounding angrier and angrier with each word. I tried to explain what I wanted, but eventually gave up. I slumped down into my seat, scowling.

_This is why I never left Chicago,_ I reminded myself negatively.

What seemed like hours later, the car came to a stop, the short and skinny driver turned around to yell at me in more Italian.

" I'M GETTING OUT!" I yelled back, grabbing my bag. I slammed the door behind me, staring at the super-modern building I saw in front of me. I could not of told you how high it was, but it definitely made you crane your neck. The entire thing seemed to be made of glass.

" Enjoying our building, Miss Smith?" Came a voice. My head snapped back into place. A man in a laboratory coat was standing there, coming out of no where. He had greyish hair, indicating he was middle age. He worse glasses and had beady little eyes, that reminded me of someone who took too much caution.

" I am." I said, glancing at it once more. " Very impressive."

" I am pleased to hear. I am Doctor Warren Vidic." Said the man. He didn't hold out his hand in any formal greeting, nor did he seem too friendly.

" So what do I have to do?" I asked, glancing at the building.

" Just follow me, Miss Smith." Vidic said as he began to walk to the building. He climbed up the steps to the glass panel doors of Abstergo.

" My name's Hannah." I told him, trailing along beside him. He ignored me for a while after that. I didn't mind however, for I was too captivated with the inside of the building. Everything, like the outside, was made of silver metal and glass every member on the inside wearing a white lab coat. We continued down the hallway, allowing me to get a better look at some of the offices. Inside each plain office was a table. Or was it a table? I paused, peering at one in closer detail. Before I could get a real good look, Vidic cleared his throat.

" Come along, Miss Smith." Called the doctor. I hurried after him.

An elevator ride later, I was lead into an office. When I walked inside, I was taken by surprise. It was fairly bare, only that strange machine in the center with a desk at the top of the room. There was glass windows around the desk, which allowed a lot of natural light to flow into the room.

" This doesn't look like a normal hospital, Dr. Vidic." I noted, trying to take the room into full detail. Vidic stopped by the machine, turning around to face me once more.

" That's because it is not, Miss Smith."

I frowned, " What do you mean?"

Vidic released a sadistic grin, sending a chill down my spine. I gripped my old backpack tightly, until my knuckles were white.

" Welcome to Abstergo Industries, a company dedicated to obtaining order and peace." Vidic said, extending his arms. Scared now, I started for the door.

" Listen, I don't know what sick idea you have in your head, but I'm leaving. This is not what I signed up for!" I yelled, nearing the door.

" You openly walked into the trap, and now there is no escape for you, my Assassin."

I stopped, looking towards him.

" You have the wrong chick, dude! I'm a twenty-five year old with no life… not this 'Assassin' you claim I am!" I tried to explain, my fingers trembling.

" Your blood sample showed signs of potentially useful DNA strands." The crazy doctor said.

I rose a brow, trying to grasp what he was saying. I decided not to reply, but rather leave. They couldn't hold me here, I told myself. When I got to the door, it slid open, only to reveal two guards. I stumbled backwards as the monsters came forward. I turned around back to Vidic.

" What do you want from me?" I snapped, trying to keep my voice level enough to demand answers.

" All we want from you is your brain. You see, somewhere inside that mind of yours are bits of your ancestors memories, and hopefully your ancestor will have connection to the Piece of Eden we're after." Explained Vidic, although I couldn't call it an explanation. It brought out more questions than answers.

" Piece of Eden? Assassins? I don't understand! How are you supposed to get these memory pieces you're after? A-and-"

Vidic looked highly entertained at my frightful show of confusion.

" You really don't understand, do you?" He asked. I allowed myself to shake my head. " Very well then. Assassins and Templar have waged war for centuries. Some would say both sides look for the same thing: peace. However, Assassins want freedom for all human minds while the Templar want to control human minds. They're much less dangerous that way."

" This doesn't answer my question." I stated, the threat becoming apparent as I tried to figure out a way away from this place.

" All will be answered in time, for now…" He put a hand on his machine, smiling a smile no mother would be proud of. " Come sit down on the Animus."

" The what? No… no, I refuse!" I growled, starting to back away from this nightmare. Suddenly, hands were wrapped around my arms as I was forced forward. I dug in my heels, clenching my teeth.

" Think about it like this, Hannah." Said Vidic. I shuddered at the way he said my name. " You can either come willingly or we'll just lull you into a coma, extracting the memories that way. Of course, that would be a death sentence…" His threat trailed off, his weasel like eyes boring into mine. I stopped my resilience, allowing the two guards to bring me over to Vidic. Standing beside the machine now, Vidic motioned for me to sit. I did so, staring at my hands in my lap.

" I don't understand." I said lowly. " What ancestors? What-"

Vidic interrupted me. " According to extensive research of your bloodline, you're a descendant from Caterina Sforza."

Was this Italian name suppose to something to me?

" Now lay down in the Animus and we can get started." Said Vidic. Frozen in place, I looked down to the machine.

" I would get moving, Hannah. Time is precious." Came the doctor. Inch by inch I came to a laying position on this 'Animus', my jaw clenched so hard until I thought my teeth would crack. A glass visor came across my head. I realized it was like a glass touch screen. I would've been memorized by the technology if I wasn't terrified for my own life. Vidic was in the corner of my eye sight, pressing buttons on his silver laptop.

" This w-won't hurt, right?" I asked, feeling stupid as I did. A wry smile came across his lips.

" What's your pain tolerance?"

Hours seem to pass, although in reality it was only a few minutes. Blackness waded into my vision, but then was ripped back out.

" Why is this happening?" Snarled Vidic. I was growing increasingly aware of a pounding in my head, becoming more and more painful by the second.

" Vidic!" Came a voice, the owner out of my line of sight.

" Cross, what do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Snapped Vidic, looking up away from his computer screen. I couldn't hear the man's reply.

" Do what you must. I want him exterminated. Them and the entire team of Assassins."

There was that word again, I thought glumly. The word that had gotten me into this mess. An Assassin… I wasn't one of those, for sure. Suddenly, Vidic pressed a button. The biggest wave of pain came about me.

" It seems that our Subject 18 here is rejecting her ancestor." Vidic said. To someone or himself, I wasn't sure. Vidic pressed a few more buttons, causing me even more panic.

" Ah, here we go. This is an answer. It seems that you are not related to Caterina Sforza, Hannah." Vidic said as if I should be interested by this fact. " It seems to be her half sister, Maria Sforza."

I wanted to scream out, 'I don't care!' but words were beyond my grasp. Vidic pressed something on the glass visor.

" Close your eyes and try to relax. You'll be more comfortable that way." Said Vidic as blackness covered my vision. Questions burned on my tongue, but I wasn't able to ask them. I was motionless.


	2. Hallowed Be Thy Name

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter. It's a little short, but action will pick up with both Hannah and Maria. Thanks again :) **

Chapter Two/Maria's POV:

I dragged a brush through my hair as I stared into the mirror. According to Piero's messenger, I was to look the best I could today. I wore the silks and satins my fiancée gave to me god knows how long ago. All of them of course, in miserable blacks and browns. I would wear my sadness, if I could not show it, I decided. Frowning, I looked darkly into the mirror. Like every morning, I counted the years that I would never gain. Eleven years since Caterina turned around and stabbed me in the back…

I shook out my head, tying back my long dark brown hair. A knock suddenly came from my door. I stood up to answer it, but paused, lingering at he door handle. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the visitor. I unlocked the door and in walked Francesco. I lowered my head the second he walked in, stepping backwards to allow him room.

" Ah, darling Maria! You look astounding. My brother Piero must of called for you by now?" Asked Francesco, Piero's sick and twisted older brother. I looked at him as I nodded solemnly. He was tall and lankly, so pale he looked sick. He seemed to be a walking skeleton most days. His black eyes cast fear into those smart enough to step out of his way. A long sword hung at his side. Despite the fact I highly doubted his skill in its use, I knew that many executions had occurred with that blade resulting in end of life. The Rosso's themselves were the Executioners of Florence. They picked whoever they pleased to die that day. It seemed daily new screams echoed from the dungeons, or limbs went limp in the gallows. Worst of all, they didn't pay for their crimes. Their rank among Florentine nobles were too high, and it didn't help that they had their money and also great power in Church. Suddenly, Francesco's bony hands wrapped around my jaw, forcing me to look up at him. Hatred burned underneath my skin, but I forced it down. There was no point in opposing the Rosso brothers. I found that out quickly on the first months trapped in their palazzo, or rather to my mind, their prison.

" I recommend you smile." He growled before letting me go. He whistled as he left my room, joyous. I figured some poor man had begged at his feet to spare his life today, just as he plunged a sword hilt deep into the man's body. I rubbed away the pain in my jaw, clenching my teeth. I hated going outside, where people could judge me by the company I had. Piero and Francesco sitting either side of you in an elaborate carriage wasn't an image the people of Firenze understood. I sat back down at my desk, peering into the mounted mirror on the wall. Francesco's grasp hadn't left a mark. A shame really. Maybe I could run to sympathetic guards and claim of abuse. I smirked wryly at myself, knowing full well that plan, out of all possible plans wouldn't work.

" Are you coming, dear sister-in-law?" Sang Francesco suddenly from the door. I stood, standing as straight as I turned to Francesco.

" I am not married to your brother yet, Rosso." I snapped. He rose a brow in amusement.

" You soon will be a Rosso, Maria. But until then, you shall be a Sforza."

I grimaced. " I want not to be a Rosso or a Sforza."

" Then what would you want to be?" Francesco asked as he leaned on the door frame. I didn't reply, but instead walked past him stiffly. I headed downstairs to the entrance of the Rosso home, stepping outside. It was a clear midmorning day, I noted. Normally I would happily be sulking in the courtyard away from Rosso's and their guards, but today I had been summoned. I saw Piero grin devilishly as he walked to meet me. He bore similar looks to Francesco, but was more of a muscular build. If anything, Piero had the better of all things. The relatively good looks, the brains, the common sense, the money, despite being younger than Francesco by an hour. His short black hair was brushed back in the fashionable manor, while Francesco, who now stood beside his brother after trailing me down here, wore his long and stringy. Both wore the same black outfits, joined by a blood red cape thrown over their shoulders.

" Ah, my beautiful Maria!" Exclaimed Piero in false happiness. I moved my head away as he tried to kiss me, and instead settled for my hand. I quickly scrubbed it on the side of my dress.

" Where are we going?" I asked wearily as the brothers led me away from the palazzo, into the street. I noticed the sneers and glares I received; all from the lower levels of society. I wanted to plead them to stop and to understand how I was a victim just as much as they were.

The ignorant people however could not see past the fancy gowns and jewels I was forced to wear.

" It's a lovely day, isn't it brother?" Asked Piero, staring into the blue sky.

" Yes, I suppose." Replied the Rosso counterpart, sounding fairly unimpressed.

"But the steps of this city have yet to be painted with blood."

" In time, mio fratello. We shall enjoy our way to the gallows." Piero said warmly. To the contrary, I froze. Wide eyed, I turned to Piero, my throat constricting.

" T-That's where we're going?" I stammered, curling my hands into fists. Piero stopped his stroll, looking to me with his head titled. I wondered what part confused him.

" Well, of course." He said, caressing my cheek softly.

" You know I want no part in this, Rosso!" I growled, stepping away from my fiancée. " I will not be apart of your senseless slaughter!"

Francesco talked now: " You have not seen our glorious executions! When you have, you will want to join us every morning."

I shuddered at the thought.

" He is right!" Exclaimed Piero, who took hold of my wrists tightly, dragging me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my smaller frame, keeping me still. I could hear his voice echo through his chest.

" Every morning people come to see who the Rosso's have chosen. The people love our executions, my darling. And so will you." He whispered.

" Those people who come to watch are the families of the men and woman who's lives you end!" I snapped, trying to shake free.

He soon released me and continue on his march.

" Please, I beg of you. Ross-" I paused, taking a deep breath, before begging, "Piero, I've asked nothing of you before. This one time, allow me to plead something from you!"

Piero chuckled deeply, moving strands of hair away from my face. " No."

My heart sank as we kept walking, nearing the infamous courtyard of demise. A crowd had gathered and hushed chatter was all you could hear. I stared at the single noose that hung from the hanging platform. I stood off to the side, watching as the executioners stood upon the stage as if it were theatre.

" Good people of Firenze!" Addressed Piero, starting his speech.

" I am sorry to have pulled you away from your miserable lives-" Francesco added. Piero stopped him, whispering something in his ear. At first Francesco seemed confused, but a deceitful grin came across his face. Francesco said something in reply to Piero. " Guards! Release the prisoner!" Bellowed the sickly man. Suddenly, a woman appeared from the corner of the courtyard. I hadn't noticed her since she had been camouflaged by Rosso family guards. A young woman, beaten and dressed in rags ran across the courtyard, stumbling as she did, into the crowd. What seemed like an entire family met her head on, embracing her. She sobbed piercingly, screaming out prayers into the sky. The family quickly left the courtyard, leaving it in a pin-drop silence.

" Change of plans!" Piero called out joyfully. Despite staying far away from executions, I had heard enough rumours and stories to know this was not normal procedure. Piero then turned his murderous glare to me. Frowning, I crossed my arms.

" I say, Maria. Have you seen the gallows before this?" Asked Piero. Staring at him wide eyed, I watched as he paced back and forth along his stage. He knew I hadn't.

" Dear brother, I think she should witness first hand the patibolo della morte!" Francesco offered. My hands dropped to my sides as I watched frozen in place. Piero merely grinned.

" Guards! Capture our prisoner!" Ordered Piero, pointing a savage finger my way. Before I could comprehend the situation at hand, I was roughly seized, brought forth.

" ROSSO!" I screamed. "I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"

Piero laughed heartily as I was dragged upon the stage. Francesco wore the most sinister look of the two, patently enjoying himself. I struggled and pulled at my arms, trying to free myself.

" What is it that you wish?" Piero asked, smiling.

" If I am to die, I am to die with little dignity I have left! The dignity the Rosso's have not stolen from me!" I hissed venomously. He held out his hands to the guards and slowly my arms were released. Francesco quickly tied my hands behind my back, while Piero slipped the noose around my neck. As tears stung my eyes, I asked Piero, " Why me? I am your fiancée. Though the title means nothing to me, doesn't it mean anything to you? You were the one after all to buy my hand in marriage."

Piero smirked sadistically but kept his answer to himself.

" Who has the honours, brother?" Francesco asked, standing next to the lever that would ultimately become my bitter end to a bitter life. Piero strolled over to his brother, his hand resting delicately on the handle.

" Any last words, Maria?" Piero Rosso asked. I stood up straight, looking up to the crystal blue sky. It was a beautiful day to die.

" So be it." Piero sighed, and with that, the platform gave way.

They hadn't tied the noose properly it seemed. I was being strangled to death. Chocking and spitting on curses that rose my lips, I swayed back any forth, as if it would do me any good. Suddenly, cries and sword clatter filled my ears.

" NO!" Came a scream. I couldn't focus enough to decide who it was, Piero or Francesco. Vision faded the longer I dangled the motionlessly. What an unfortunate way to die, I thought solemnly. I closed my eyes, wanting to leave this earth as peacefully as possible. Suddenly, my body crashed to the stone of the courtyard, air flooding into my lungs at a painful rate. I clawed at the ground as the blackness faded and vision returned to me. I lay on my front, tasting blood in my mouth. My head throbbed as I lay there.

Had the rope snapped?

I quickly removed that thought; the Rosso brothers did everything perfectly when it came to death. I gently moved my head to the side. Guards laid dead, left from right. No civilians was in sight. Only Piero and Francesco and a swarm of remaining guards survived. Them and a stranger man…

He fought in white clothes, a hood pulled up over his head. Fighting sword to sword with Francesco: he was highly skilled. Francesco was sent stumbling every which way. I sat up dizzily as the battle raged near by. I down at the noose that laid severed beside me. A knife rested near.

Surely no one could of thrown a knife that accurately. Suddenly Francesco ran away from the battle, coming towards my direction. He tripped on his ridiculous cape, in seconds crawling to his feet. Out of rage, I clenched my jaw and took the little knife in hand. I stood up, stumbling over to where he was.

" Francesco!" I yelled, weilding the knife in a grip so tight my hand protested in pain. I ignored my aching; I was too livid to care. Blindly attacking Francesco, the blade of my tiny knife caught the side of his face, leaving a line of blood. He screamed, covering his face with a hand.

" You'll pay for what you have done!" He shouted. I laughed, despite myself.

" I really must thank you, Rosso." I told him. " If you hadn't tried to kill me like all the other innocents, I would still be stuck inside my own little shell. But look at me now!"

I spread out my arms, a smile on my face. In an instant, he was on his feet, his sword drawn and pointed my way. I swiftly lost my sense of boldness and courage. I flipped the knife around, ready to save my skin for myself, rather than a stranger doing so for me.

" You dare plan to fight me with a throwing knife? Idiota." Spat the tall man. I made the mistake of looking down to my blade. That was when Francesco lunged forward. I leapt out of the way, not sure of how to fight.

" FRANCESCO! RUN!" Yelled Piero as he ran from the courtyard. The fighter clad in white was finishing with the guards. Francesco turned to me, his face contorted with rage, pain and hate.

" If I ever see your face in Firenze… No! In all of Italia, I will kill you!" Vowed Francesco. I snickered as he ran away as fast as he could.

" I look forward to the fight, stronzo!" I yelled after him. I dropped the knife and it clattered noisily on the ground. The man in white had finished with the guards and now crouched beside one of them, his hands skimming over his body.

" What are you looking for?" I asked, trying to decide whether to go up to him or not.

" A key…" He replied shortly before cursing. He stood up. I bent down and picked up the knife.

" This yours?" I asked. Clearly having other things on his mind, the white hooded man took a while before responding. He nodded, taking the knife, sheathing it.

" Why did you help me, messare?" I asked. He stood up straighter, eyeing me beneath his hood.

" You have been subjected to the Rosso's long enough." He said. I was about to question him, but he began to walk away.

" Wait! You haven't answered my questions!" I called out, walking after him. We were both out of the courtyard, myself yelling at him to stop. He paused, looking at me from over his shoulder.

" By any chance are you related to Caterina Sforza?" He asked. That stopped me dead in my tracks, my jaw clenching.

" She's my half-sister." I growled through my teeth. He nodded.

" That's what I thought." The man said, his tone sounding amused. He started off again, much to my dismay.

" Please! I have only a few more-" I started forward, only to stumble. When I caught myself, he had disappeared.

_He was walking right there_! I argued with myself, searching for the man. I followed in the path I thought he went, looking for him.

" He dresses so elaborately and you lose him in a crowd of commoners?" I growled towards myself. I paused, scanning the busy market crowds. I saw a flash of white turn around a corner up ahead, and that's when I started to run. I couldn't help but smile at myself. I was running through the market in this ridiculous dress, looking frazzled, chasing after a stranger!

Soon, I stood in the ally and it, to my annoyance, was empty. I looked around and craned my neck upwards, only to see a shadow promptly disappear. I was about to chase after him before common sense took over. He had saved me from my death with an expertly thrown knife, talked in riddles, knew my ignorant half-sister Caterina, and now climbed buildings, what place did I have following him? I began to walk away before I stopped once again. I looked at the wall, folding my arms over my chest.

" It can't be _that_ hard." I decided, rethinking my previous choice. I stared at the wall for a moment, before I started to climb. My feet didn't want to climb the wall it seemed. I kept sliding right back down. The nearest grip I had was the window a foot above me. I jumped, only to slam into the wall.

" Cazzo." I snarled, rubbing my chest where I had crashed painfully into the wall. I took a few steps backwards before running to the wall, jumping. Miraculously, my hands latched onto the window, leaving my feet to scrape against the wall. I dropped, with a yelp and landed on the ground.

" This damned dress!" I snapped to myself as I began to tear at it. When I was done, all that was left of the dress was a shortened skirt up to my knees. I tried to climb the wall again, with more success now that I was barefoot. I managed to get halfway up the wall before I was completely stuck. There was at least two or three above of me of smooth wall. Panicking, I looked down. I was too far off the ground to jump down either, I saw. I looked to the side and saw a post, sticking outward from the wall. I swore, wondering how the hell I had come up with this idea. Gathering enough faith in myself, I let go of the wall, leaping to the post.

" Figlio di una cagna!" I yelled as my fingers only just caught the post. Breathing heavily, I hauled myself up. My arms shook as I did, reminding me that I had very little body strength. I sat on the post, leaning against the building. " Merda." I growled when I looked up. I still had a few paces to climb yet. I stood up on trembling legs as I began to climb the rest of the way. Soon, my hands felt the top of the roof and I pulled myself up. I long expected the hooded man to be gone… so why had I continued? I collapsed onto the roof, groaning. Suddenly, I heard someone laugh. I sat bolt upright, staring at the laughing man. Slowly, my face began to unfreeze, twisting into a scowl. The man in white finally stopped laughing, a grin on his face.

" About time you got here. I was wondering if you were stuck down there. The amount of snarls coming out of your pretty little mouth suggested you had." He said.

" I just wanted to ask a question!" I exclaimed. He was silent for a moment. His hands brushed dust off of his white armour. It really was elaborate, as I saw. Different stitches and patterns all blended into the uniform.

" One question?" He asked. I nodded rapidly.

" One question!"

" Fine, considering you are a Sforza, you won't give up. Stubborn creatures, they are."

Despite the mention of my idiotic noble family, I took a deep breath, still breathless from my clamber up here.

" Why do you dress like that?" I blurted out, staring at his armour once again. My eyes widened. " NO! Wait! I didn't want to ask that!"

He started laughing again, harder than before.

" I wanted to ask why you attacked the Rosso's! Why you saved me!"

The man stood up, brushing off his hands on his black pants.

" I dress like this because black is such a dark colour." He said sarcastically, pointing at my tattered dress.

" No-!" I started, before he started to run off.

" Mi dispiace, signorina. That was your one question!"

My jaw dropped. " But how am I supposed to get down?!" I yelled, although he was too far away to hear by now. He gracefully jumped across rooftops, before fading out of sight.

* * *

I sat in a deserted market place as dusk fell upon Florence. Getting down from the rooftop had involved a lot of cursing and many prayers. I had gotten down, but in the process got many dirty looks. The rest of the day was just myself sitting on this bench, watching people live their lives, considering mine had been torn to pieces in a short few hours. It was remarkable to me how these mindless little people scurried around like ants, doing one thing, then another. It told me how my life really had been boring and pointless. I shivered as night quickly fell, the flesh on my legs prickling. I wish now that I had kept a little more of the dress rather than the knee high length I chose to throw away to climb that building, only to be ditched by a sarcastic, well dressed man! Suddenly, a lean blonde merchant came into the market place, carrying bird cages.

No, he wasn't a merchant. His clothes were not of the sort. He wore a red hat on his head, which matched his red flowing cape. I couldn't tell what colour his tunic underneath was. He knelt in the middle of the market, setting down his bird cage.

" Be free now." He said to the birds inside the cage, opening the tiny barred door. I titled my head in confusion. The birds one by one flew away into the night sky and the blonde man stood up once again.

" Excuse me… but what are you doing?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Startling the man, he turned around. He quickly regained composure.

" Setting free the imprisoned." He said happily, looking up to the sky. He turned to face me once more.

" Have you been hurt?" He asked suddenly. I rose a brow. He came forward, bending over to have a closer look at my face. I sat still, my brow knotted together.

" You have." He mused to himself. " On the side there, dried blood. And your dress is all tattered. We should go to a doctor before that wound gets even worse."

My hand went to the side of my face, feeling about. Sure enough, blood had dried in place from earlier in the morning. I must have been too busy to notice before.

" No offence, messare, but I do not go places with strangers." I said rather stiffly, crossing my arms. He stood up straighter, holding his hand. He waited there until I shook his hand gingerly.

" Leonardo da Vinci." He said, a warm smile on his lips.

" Maria Sforza…" I replied carefully.

The man in the red hat then said, " Well then Maria, I don't believe we are strangers still."

I couldn't help but smile in return, the way his friendly eyes and warm smile controlled you, compelled you. I couldn't resist.

" I suppose we are not, Mister da Vinci."

" Please, call me Leonardo. Now, my workshop is not far from here. We will keep you there for the night until we can get a doctor." He paused. " Unless there is another place you would like to go?"

I shook my head solemnly and stood up. He offered his arm and so I took it, laughing softly to myself.

" So, tell me signorina, how did you get hurt?" He asked softly. Normally my outer shell of aggression would be up, refusing to answer any questions, but my bitterness melted away.

" I doubt you would believe me, even if I had told you Leonardo." I told him. He chuckled.

" Try me. I have seen many strange things, and I'm sure your story won't shock me the slightest."

I began to tell him then of my execution. I decided to leave out the man I saw, despite what he said about believing anything.

" That's an awful thing!" He cried out. I merely shrugged. We walked for a little while longer before Leonardo stopped.

" Here we are." He said, pushing open the door of his workshop. He invited me inside. I looked around at the various notes and pictures scattered here and there… and well, just about everywhere. However, I started to laugh when I saw the occupied chair in the corner of the room.

The now hoodless man I saw earlier was sitting in the chair.

" I didn't think I'd see you again." I snickered. With a blank expression, he looked up. Slowly a small smirk came across his features.

" Good to see you again, Maria." the man said. I saw now that he had long dark hair, and a scar over his lip that was harder to see when his hood was up completely.

" I would give you the same greeting, but I do not know your name." I replied. He put the book he was reading down on a near table, standing up.

" I am Ezio Auditore." He announced.

" Glad to put a name to a face." I told him. Ezio sat back down. I wandered over slowly.

" Can I ask that question now?" I asked, leaning on the back of a chair. Ezio rose a brow.

" That depends."

" On what?"

" If you'll answers some of mine." He said. I sat down in a free chair, folding my arms.

" Va bene. What do you want to know?"


	3. Subject 4

**A/N: Sorry I've died for a while. This damned chapter was a killer to write, and the block I had to break through was a pain. It's really short, I know but they'll be longer in the future. And better quality. Like I said, the block was the death of me. Let's hope Maria will be a bit easier. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far. And favourites.**

Chapter 3/Hannah's POV:

My eyes snapped open as my thoughts became clear again. I struggled to sit up, dizzy and exhausted.

" What the hell was that?" I snarled under my breath, gripping the sides of the damned machine trying to steady myself. Vidic entered my eyesight, a grin ever so slightly places on his lips.

" That was your first dose of the Animus, Miss Smith."

I wanted to glower at him, snap at him, hell, anything, but I was too tired.

" But why…" I asked lowly, more to myself , looking down at the ground. I shook my head, trying to process thought.

Vidic paced about, his hands behind his back. " Why isn't it clear?"

" I thought we discussed that it wasn't before you threatened to entice me into a lovely coma-"

" I thought my explanation served well." Vidic said blandly, interrupting me. He started walking away at that point, his arms behind his back as normal. " I recommend that you get some sleep while you can, Miss Smith."

With that, he left through sliding doors. I slid off of the machine, hurrying away from it. I headed through open doors warily, finding the bed Vidic must have been talking about. As I stepped forward, the doors slid close behind me, something locking into place. I whirled around, startled. I pounded on the door, trying to pry it open.

" They really mean it, don't they? This isn't some crazy dream!" I said to myself, frowning.

I wasn't sure for how long I sat on the edge of my bed, feeling sorry for myself. It felt like a long time, rest assured. Eventually I decided that sulking wasn't going to save my life and started to think. It was an escape I needed…

I walked around the room, moving the plain and dull furniture around, testing if the desk or chairs could support my weight. I looked up to the ceiling and found it too high to be of any use in anyway. I went to the steel grey cabinet, prying it open after some effort. It had locked itself, but something was put in the way to stop it from locking fully. All I found were clothes far too large for me. They seemed to belong to a man for all I could see. I spun around slowly, looking for something I could of missed before, but found the same miserable grey walls of my prison. I saw another door although, leading to the bathroom. I entered, finding a spacious shower, mirrors and sinks and toilet. I was slowly running out of ideas and options. I paused however.

I could hear voices.

I went to the wall, pressing my ear to it, trying to find the source of the sounds. I found an air vent above the sink's counter, where the voices were the strongest. I climbed up before listening.

" Cross. I did not appreciate your appearance earlier. I finally found another subject and that is when you find it necessary to inform me on your searches?" Came the familiar voice of Vidic

" Would you rather later? You said yourself that Miles was important-"

Vidic sounded angry as he replied, " Our mole can deal with it."

" Your mole isn't trust worthy." This Cross fellow replied.

_I wish I could see_, I thought to myself, annoyed. There was a brief silence before it was shattered into pieces.

" _Chert voz'mi ! Nu vot, opyat' !_" Came a terrorized scream. My heart skipped a beat, snagging on my breath. Was that German? Russian maybe?

" Cross! CROSS!" Came even more shouting from Vidic. I leapt down from the counter as gun shots were fired, frightening me more than any of the experiences I have had. I nearly ran to the exit, pounding on it again. It was locked, as if anything had changed. I sat down in front of the door. I would burst out of here the second the doors opened. Run, and keep running, that was the idea.

* * *

" Wake up, 18." Snarled a voice. My eyes snapped open, peering up at a face I didn't know. I sighed, realizing I had fallen asleep and that my plan fell to pieces. He nudged me up with his foot, a permanent scowl on his face. He had darker red hair, wearing all black. His face was made of stone, a hard, dark expression lingering on his face. " Come on, come on." He growled.

I slowly crawled to my feet, watching the man carefully. He snatched at my wrist, grabbing hold before I could leap back to save myself.

" I am not going back!" I yelled, my feet sliding across the floor. The man managed to drag me across the room with little to no effort used. He yanked me forward, nearly tripping up completely. Dragged towards the machine, where Vidic was standing, I realized fighting would be useless.

" Ready for the second session?" Vidic asked. I glowered at him but said nothing.

" When can I leave?" I asked suddenly, before I could even think about my words.

Vidic turned, arms crossed.

"You leave when we're done with you." He said tightly.

" But I still don't understand-" I tried to argue.

The mad doctor flicked his hand. " Enough."

Before I knew it, I was being hauled towards the machine.

" Let me go! I don't even know you!" I yelled. I was pushed towards the Animus. I turned to face the man.

" Daniel Cross. Now you know me." He said.

" Now I recommend you get in the Animus." Vidic said. I sat on the machine, keeping my head bent. I kept still. Why, I wasn't sure. What do would it do for me?

" Do you remember our threat?" Vidic asked.

That made me move. I laid down on the Animus, wondering what I would see next.

Vidic's voice popped up. " Just relax and we'll have it in no time."

_Find what?_ I thought, the last thought I had before fading into the Renaissance.


	4. Drama Queen

Chapter 4/Maria's POV:

I walked in the market place, trailing Ezio, trying not to get separated from him. My torn black dress had been thrown out and replaced with a simple red one. The only thing that didn't make sense was that Leonardo was the one who gave it to me, stating that he had it simply laying around. I didn't question his act of kindness, but it still struck me as strange. After that, Ezio had decided he was to leave and I had asked if I could come with him. He had nodded silently and that was that.

" God, you're fast." I said as I nearly began jogging after him. He shot me a quick look before he kept going.

" Will you at least tell me where we're going?" I asked, hiking up my dress to take longer strides. Ezio didn't reply.

As we walked, I noted more things about him that I hadn't realized in our meeting prior. He did not seem to enjoy the people around him. They seemed to be a nuisance to him, the way he was pushing people out of his way.

I thought I'd never get my chance to ask questions, but at long last Ezio finally slowed to a more human pace. We , made out way into the lesser areas of Firenze, a place I had rarely visited before.

I cleared my throat, gaining the attention of the man clad in white. " So can I ask you things now? Or are you going to storm away like you did before?"

He motioned for me to continue. I found it hard to ask the thoughts burning my tongue for the past hours oddly enough. Eventually, I found my voice.

" Would you of cared if I had died on the rope?" I asked carefully, looking up to him. His hood shaded his face, blocking any expressions from being noted. He took a while to answer.

He replied vaguely. " I came to go after the Rosso brothers."

I frowned slightly. That wasn't a reassuring answer.

" How did you cut the rope with a knife by throwing it? I thought that was just in books and such." I said after I thought about my little adventure.

Ezio released a short sounding chuckle. " Practice."

" How come you wear that hood?" I said, trying to see past it. He opened his mouth to answer until he suddenly swerved down a side street. I paused in the middle of the road, looking round. Abruptly, I was dragged off down the same side street.

" Che diavolo?" I snapped loudly, taking back my wrists. Ezio sent me a silencing look.

" This way." He said lowly, ducking through shadowed alleyways. At a brisk pace, he was dead set on getting somewhere.

" Slow down!" I growled at him. He didn't, of course. We headed back into the market place, circling our steps. We passed a group of guards who stiffened at the sight of the man clad in white. I ducked my head as I passed them, despite being city guards rather than Rosso men. I caught up with Ezio who had his head bent.

" Why do the guards look like they want to kill you?" I whispered lowly. " Because they do most of the time." He replied. At first it sounded preposterous, but then I thought about all the guards he killed at the time of my hanging. Perhaps it was possible he was a wanted man? Maybe being with him wasn't the best idea…

I looked at him carefully after that. The way he dressed was strange. How noble he looked and how elaborate and detailed the clothes were. And that hood…

* * *

A short while later, after everything had calmed down some, Ezio became more and more talkative. He asked questions about the Rosso's and I gave the best answers I could, although from the things he was asking, I doubt I was the right person to question.

" How long were you with the Rosso brothers?" Ezio asked as he tugged at a loose threat on his shirt. I counted the years on my fingers.

" Thirteen years." I sighed, wondering what I could of done with my life in that time if I had not been a prisoner by the Rosso's.

" Thirteen years?" He echoed. I nodded.

" Thirteen years."

" So you aren't related to them at all?"

" Related?" I asked, holding back a bitter laugh. " No. I was sold to them like a pretty little pony." I spat.

" Sold? A slave?" Ezio asked.

" No. Look at my last name. Sforza. I'm a half noble."

Ezio seemed confused, so I explained.

" My father was Galeazzo Sfoza. My mother some maid I've never met. Thus, making me a half-breed. I'm not a noble. Just a girl with a fake last name."

" And I remember you saying you are related to Caterina Sfroza."

" Unfortunately." I nearly snarled.

" And that bothers you?" He asked.

" Of course it does! She's a backstabber and lair and the reason I'm in this mess in the first place!" I yelled. Ezio put a hand on my shoulder, looking around to the people standing near us.

" Quiet down. I did not mean to offend." He said.

I grit my teeth in annoyance at the thought of my sister. If I saw ever saw her, I would rip her to pieces, I had decided that a long time ago.

" Earlier you said you were sold to Rosso-"

I interrupted him. " You look and sound like you're from noble birth, Auditore. You should know how it goes for higher up nobles. In order to keep their power, they marry off their children. It seems, I suppose, that I was the first to be sold." I told him.

" How old were you?" Asked Ezio.

" Fourteen years old." I replied dully. He didn't reply after that, thankfully.

" You said you were looking for something. Asking me if I had seen any papers. Why?" I asked him.

" I have been looking for these two for a while. Little did I know they were the Rosso brothers."

" What do you mean 'looking' for them?" I asked. Again, he didn't reply. He was a silent one, this Ezio Auditore.

" Why didn't you try to escape?" He questioned after a while.

I shrugged. " I couldn't. I tried when I was young, but I realized it was hopeless. The guards would find me then Piero would personally come and teach me a lesson."

Yet another silence followed.

" Are you going to kill them, Ezio?" I asked him, eyeing the fact he was armed to the teeth. Although the one shoulder cape was the real eye jerker.

" I will try." The man in white said.

" Something tells me, signore, that you do not fail when your heart is set on something."

* * *

Ezio and I chatted a bit more, set at leisurely pace. That peace was shattered to shards like glass when screams echoed from a tiny run down market place in the poor district of Firenze. My heart skipped beats, my eyes scanning for the source. I spotted a family of five, a young couple with three tiny children, the eldest perhaps six or seven years old. Guards were dragging one child by the arm, the mother in the other. The poor skinny man ran after them, leaving the other two children behind in fear and worry.

" They have done nothing wrong!" The tiny man exclaimed, tears coming to his eyes.

" They are thieves!" Yelled one of the guards, out of three. He seemed to be the leader, judging by his armour and uniform. " I will send them to the capitano !"

" Per favore! I beg of you kind sir, spare their lives! Their sweet, sweet lives!" The man pleaded.

" Ezio." I whispered, watching in despair. " We have to go."

I looked to my right, but saw no hooded man, no man in white. I looked ahead to the family saw Ezio striding towards them.

" What the hell are you doing?!" I whispered angrily. He was going to get himself killed!

Ezio headed right over, dismissing one guard with a few manoeuvres. He kept the daughter and her mother behind him, acting as a shield. I couldn't hear exactly what was being said between Ezio and the guards. A small crowd had gathered and they whispered excitedly.

How could they be excited about this? They were monsters and nothing more if they enjoy this chaos. My head snapped back around to the family Ezio was guarding when I heard a blade unsheathed. The guards had drawn their swords and Ezio had done the same in reply. I could feel the colour drain from my face. The woman grabbed her child, dashing off at full speed when the fighting started. Ezio clashed swords with the guards, disarming one, taking a leg off of the other and finishing the last one. It only took the matter of a few minutes. He sheathed his sword, marching towards me with a fierce look on his face. My brows pulled together, I watched him carefully.

" We have to go." He said lowly, taking my arm and pulling me off. People split like the red sea for us, now fearful of Ezio. All of them were eyeing his blood stained sword.

" No really?" I snapped back, keeping my head bent down low.

" HEY YOU!" Came a booming voice from down the street. We both looked over our shoulders, spotting a new group of guards barrelling this way.

" Run!" Yelled Ezio, shoving me forward. I burst into a sprint, grabbing my dress as I went. I began to trip over my own feet however and as a result, I threw off my ridiculous shoes. I got grip that way and was able to run a little faster.

" Damn." Ezio growled as we ran down a busy street. Guards were stationed in front of us. As Ezio began to haul me whichever way he thought best, the guards ahead of us eyed us closely.

" Mio dio… Ezio!" I called as these new guards joined in the pursuit. He cursed loudly, pulling me down another side street. I followed him to the best of my abilities, stumbling constantly.

" Leave me be! They want you, not me!" I yelled at him. Much to my surprise, he came to a stop.

" You're too far in now. They've seen you with me and will jump at your throat. Now shut up and hurry!" He said, running off again. We ducked down alleys and sprinted around shadowed corners, but no matter where we went, guards followed. We stopped breathless in an alley, Ezio breathing heavily while I had no oxygen to breath.

" Where… w-w-where next…?" I gasped, bent over.

" Come on." Ezio said, tapping my shoulder. I looked to him, confused.

" What?" I asked.

" We have to go up." He told me. I released a hectic laugh, but soon my half smile turned into a frown.

" Up there?" I asked, craning my neck. Ezio nodded before taking my arm and shoving me towards the wall.

" I can't climb." I stammered.

" You did a good job yesterday, let's do it again!" He said, trying to motivate me. Although, his efforts were in vain. I was not climbing a wall ever again.

" I am not doing that." I growled when he waited for me to climb. I folded my arms over my chest, holding my head high. He just stared at me from under his hood, still.

" Why?" Was his simple reply. I struggled to come up with a reason that he would accept.

" I can't climb in this dress." I said, shrugging. I spun on my heels.

"I'd much rather face the death sentence." I started marching back to the busy streets. A loud rip echoed through the stone, then I felt the breeze. I looked down to my legs. My red dress was torn past the knees.

" There." Said Ezio. I could almost feel the smug grin burning into my back. "Now you can climb."

With a sigh, I looked up to the wall, wondering where to start.

" Any time now, Maria." Said Ezio. I shot him a glare. I put my hands on the wall, feeling around for a hand hole.

" For the love of god, climb. The guards will find us soon." Ezio said, sounding annoyed.

" I don't know how!" I exclaimed.

Ezio folded his arms over his chest. " Didn't you climb any trees as a child? Climb to the roof?"

" I had no childhood!" I spat at him. He sighed and came to the wall. In a split second, he was halfway up.

" How in hell?" I breathed.

" Come on." He sang as he was almost at the top. I started to take my sweet time climbing the wall, that was until I could hear the guards shouting. My heart spiked, my hands and feet scraping at the wall.

" Ezio!" I called. He was on the top of the roof now. I could almost feel his glare. He bent down, offering his hand. I tried my best to quicken my climbing to take it.

" THERE!" Shouted the guards behind me. I reached up for his hand and he grabbed a hold of my own and hauled me up, crushing my ribs against the corner of the building as he brought me up.

" You are useless!" He sighed as he began to run. I groaned as I followed after him, ready to push him off the nearest roof edge. He was fast, I had to give him credit. He was good at this running too. The way he leapt over obstacles and ran across narrow beams with ease.

Sadly, I could not say the same thing for me. I was fairly ungraceful and by time I found my footing, Ezio was leagues ahead of me. I nearly fell off of the roof several times while on the run and Ezio had to stop several times in return to make sure I hadn't been shot by the archers we ran by. Ezio was angry, you could see it in his face. Not to mention he kept cursing at me. I ran after him, but a short stabbing pain in my foot made me stumble and stop.

" Why are you stopping? Come on!" Ezio snapped. I looked to my foot. I had stepped on something alright and the blood pouring out was not a welcomed sight. "Keep running!"

" MY FOOT!" I yelled at him.

" You are such a drama queen." He said before taking my hand and pulling me along for the hundredth time this day.

" My foot, my foot, my foot." I growled. Ezio looked over his shoulder.

" I think we've lost them for the most part. Just to be sure…"

He looked around on the other rooftops. I did the same and saw no archers or guards.

" I don't like being up here." I said nervously, far from my element of being on the ground.

" Leonardo's workshop is a few streets away from here. We should make our way there." Ezio decided, starting towards the roof edge. He paused however, spinning around to face me, " And follow my orders. It's going to be tough to get through the market place."

I nodded, accepting the terms. After all, at this point Ezio was my only source of safety. Ezio then jumped off of the roof edge. I laughed. He didn't expect me to do the same? I went to the edge, peering over. After a two to three foot drop, there was a platform. Ezio stood there, his arms folded.

" My little sister could climb faster than you, Maria." Said Ezio as I sat down on the edge to ease myself down. I slowly let myself drop, hanging by the fingers. I let go and landed hard on the platform. Ezio laughed, despite our current situation.

" Graceful." He said sarcastically. I sneered at him.

" Sorry not everyone can be as perfect as you!" I replied in the same sarcastic tone. He started hopping over posts sticking out from the wall.

" There's a ladder we can get down." He said, pointing to where the posts and platforms ended. I followed after him and was relieved to be on the ground once more. I started to limp towards Leonardo's workshop, wondering if he had any more red dresses considering mine was torn to shreds.

" You are really working that little scratch, aren't you?" Ezio noted, a smug smirk over his face. I shot him a glare.

" It hurts!" I snapped to him.

" Sure." He said. " Must be painful."

More sarcasm. Great.

I refused to talk to him after that and we slowly made our way to Leonardo's workshop.

* * *

The painter was relaxing outside in the sun when we came upon him.

" Leonardo." Greeted Ezio lowly. The painter opened his eyes, eyeing the both of us carefully.

" Good gracious. What happened?" He asked, sitting up straight.

Ezio stepped forward. " We shall talk inside, friend."

Leonardo understood Ezio's hint and stood up, heading to his workshop a few metres away. I followed after them, my foot really hurting now. Once we were settled inside, Leonardo looked us over in more detail. He motioned for us to sit and I did not waste another second to put my feet up, exhausted.

" We were chased after by guards." Ezio said simply. There was a brief silence between the two and the discussion was no more.

" Your foot is bleeding…" Leonardo noted when he turned to me. I nodded and tipped my head back, ready for a nap. Or hibernation. Which ever came first. " I could have a look at that, if you like?" Leonardo offered.

" Be my guest." I replied. I wasn't polite, but I was too tired to care.

" Weak." Ezio chuckled from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him." I hate you, by the way. Putting me through that."

Ezio feigned a frown. " Now, now. Hate is a strong word." " But it fits what I am feeling for you right now." I replied harshly. I doubted I hurt his feelings. He seemed strong enough to tolerate my words.

Leonardo spent about an hour taking care of my foot, removing a shard of roof tile. Ezio rolled his eyes when I pointed it out, claiming he had worse happen to him. I wanted to argue, but somehow I knew that he really had suffered worse. He had a few scars lingering about. Shortly after, I told the two men that I was to go to sleep. Leonardo wished me a pleasant sleep while Ezio just stared that blank stare of his. I wasn't phased by it by any means, but I did wish I knew what he was thinking. I found my spare bed that Leonardo had graciously offered to me. I flopped down, covering my head with my hands. _Well that was an interesting day_, I thought to myself.

I wanted to just forget the guards and the entire chase, but Ezio's heroism kept creeping back into my mind. He had marched into the scene and stood up for the family. But why? Despite what I would like to think, I would of never done that. I'd sympathize for the family but actually take action and defend? I doubt I could, even if I tried. I'd be sent to the rope again and there would be no Ezio to save my hide this time around.

I sighed as I thought.

Maybe that was what I needed. To be more courageous and thoughtful towards others, rather than looking after my own affairs all the time.


	5. How Hard Can It Be?

**A/N: Updation... although, it's about damn time... sorry for the pause! **

Chapter 5/Maria's POV:

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I shuffled barefooted across the floor to the nearest chair. I hadn't slept well the night before and my body was just a mess of aches and pains all over the place. I stared at Leonardo as he hummed joyfully to himself across the room, drawing out something or other on a piece of paper. He was bent over his desk, completely unaware as I crept closer to have a look. I stood over his shoulder, trying to see what he was working on. I didn't know what it was about Leonardo that me feel like a curious little child. I guessed the reason why was because of everything in his workshop. It was all so fascinating! The drawings on the walls, the models, the prototypes and the notes. Not that I ever got to read any of the notes Leonardo wrote out. Leonardo disliked sharing his work before it was finished.

I reached out my hand, about to place it on his shoulder.

" Good morning, Maria." Sang Leonardo, causing me to yell out in shock. I jumped backward, putting a hand over my racing heart.

" How did you know I was there?" I asked, thinking I had not made that much noise. Leonardo turned around, an innocent look on his face. He merely shrugged.

Once I regained my breath and my heart rate, I pulled up a stool beside Leonardo and watched him work. At first I had no idea what the hell he was working on, but eventually I could piece it together.

" Who is that?" I asked, once I saw that the thing he was drawing was a human. A female, to be precise.

" An inspiration of mine. Something I've longed since wanted to paint." Leonardo replied happily. I looked at the woman closely. Her hands were crossed and the background Leonardo had sketched in pencil seemed to be slanted ever so slightly. Despite all this, the one thing my eyes were brought to was her mouth. She wore a faint little smile, perhaps even a smirk, like she held some sort of secret.

" What is this lady thinking about?" I asked, staring intently at the figure. When the painter did not reply, I looked up to his face only to spy the same little half smile the lady wore in the sketch on his own lips. I couldn't help but smile myself.

" What shall you name this new piece of work?" I asked, most curious about the new material Leonardo had started to create.

" Normally I name my work at the end, once it is finished, but this name keeps coming up in my dreams…"

Leonardo trailed off as he entered a new train of thought.

" Leonardo?" I called softly when he didn't reply.

" Oh yes! I shall name her… Mona Lisa!" The painter declared. I looked down to the sketch.

Yes, Mona Lisa definitely fit. I could almost see her image now!

Leonardo, after some time being spent just staring at his work, briskly walked across his work space to the other side of the room, picking up a book in his hands and opening it up to a page he had marked before. The way he had dropped his pencil and changed his focus amazed me.

" Aren't you going to finish your work, signore Da Vinci?" I asked playfully. Leonardo nodded simply, " One day."

I laughed. I had honestly thought he would spend the rest of his days working over that sketch, the way he talked about it. The blonde man made it seem like the most important painting in the world. Yet, there he was, moving onto other projects already.

" You are such a procrastinator." I snickered. Leonardo spun around lightly on his heels.

" What can a man do?" He said softly before digging into his work once again. I left my stool, cracking my back. I could almost count the vertebrae. I decided to leave Leonardo to his work and keep myself amused for a while. I decided to go look at the notes the artist had put up on his walls. Some were sketches, others were hand written words and some were just jumbled scribbling that were confusing for me to understand. I spent a good amount of time just hanging around.

Perhaps on the hundredth page I had looked at a little while later, Leonardo came over to me.

" You are quite a genius, Leonardo." I told him. His work, all of it, even the pictures of horses and hands that didn't make much sense to me, were incredible. Leonardo released a modest laugh.

" You are much too kind, Lady Sforza." " Not at all, signore Da Vinci."

I kept looking through the sea of notes, until one caught my eye. It was laid out on one of many of Leonardo's desks. It had an interesting drawing on it. Was that a knife coming from a man's hand?

" What's that?" I inquired, tilting my head like a confused dog.

" A codex page, Maria." Leonardo replied, standing by my side. I examined it closer.

" No, I mean what's that drawing?" I asked him.

" It's…," Leonardo started to explain, but he paused. "It's a weapon. A Hidden Blade."

I looked to the blonde. He did not seem to be a man of violence. In fact, from the stories I had heard about the painter before I had even met him, he was a pacifist.

" What's that on the blade?" I questioned. A symbol had been sketched over top of the drawing in a thicker black, probably with charcoal. I couldn't describe the symbol for my life, no matter how many times I tried to do so in my head. With my thoughts occupied by the symbol, I only just realized Leonardo had not replied. My mind was hooked on all the possibilities why Leonardo had a drawing of the blade. More importantly, that symbol.

" Is it for Ezio?" I asked suddenly, an idea sparking in my head. Leonardo looked off into the distance but still nodded.

" Yes it is." He said.

" What is it that Ezio does?" I questioned. Leonardo looked to me, a puzzle unfolding itself in his blue eyes. Was he stumped on how to tell me? Leonardo seemed to me like he knew all the answers!

" He… He…" Leonardo paused yet again, like he had done before. "He helps a lot of people, Maria. A very good man."

I pondered that explanation. " A hero to the people?"

" In a way, I suppose he is."

" How come I have not heard of this hero then?" I asked.

" You probably have heard of his acts. Just never took them into account." Leonardo replied. I was about to ask another question before Leonardo raced off to go do something else.

_That was a riddled answer_, I thought dully. Could Leonardo ever speak to the common person without confusing them? I had to think that he couldn't. After a time of just sitting there thinking, I chose to go get some fresh air. Perhaps buy myself some clothes that weren't torn. With that agreed upon, I made my way to the door.

" Where are you going?" Came a voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Leonardo who had perked at my leaving.

" I am going out. Some new clothes shall suffice me, I believe." I told him.

" The money?" He questioned.

Smiling towards him, I said, " I'll sort myself out, do not fret."

" Yet, I still worry." Leonardo replied with a sigh.

* * *

Grinning to myself, I walked through the market place. A fat purse of florins was now mine in my hands and if I say so myself, I was pleased with how I got them. All around Florence there were little chests filled with items of every kind, but most of all, money. Guards didn't even seem to do their job and protect them and so, if you were careful and sneaky enough, you could walk away a few florins richer.

With my new cash, I headed to the tailor's stand I knew rested not far from here. I was sick of this dress and some new clothes were in order. Although this time, I doubt a skirt was what I was going for. As I walked, I listened to the sounds and gazed upon the sights that this city had to offer. My little stroll with Ezio the day before had opened my eyes to the brutality of the city. Not everything was beautiful, I learned that day. I wondered where Ezio was right now. Was he saving yet another family, like the hero he was? I sighed to myself. Ezio wasn't a hero. I dreamt of hero's before. I had wished they would come save me time and time again when I was little and a fresh face in Piero's grasp. When I imagined a hero then, I would picture knights from the stories I used to read as a little Maria Sfroza, a noble and most importantly a pawn to whatever her father had planned. Yes, Ezio was not a hero. Perhaps a flashy man who did good deeds, but he was not a hero.

I soon found the tailor's shop and I approached the man behind the counter.

" Ah, my beautiful lady! I have the finest silks around, care to take a look?" The vendor asked. I shook my head, getting straight to the point.

" I need a pair of pants made to fit someone more… my size." I told him. The vendor stared back with empty eyes.

" Pants? Breeches, my lady? Are you sure of what you ask? I have the finest silks!"

" Yes, are you deaf?" I growled, fire racing down my temper's fuse.

" But I just do not see why? I have-"

" The finest silks around, I heard you the first time. I asked for pants, and I want them. I have the money if you are wary." I said with an edge to my tone, shaking the coin purse. The sound of money quickly sobered up the vendor.

" Of course, madam." He said, bowing slightly. " Whatever delights you."

The man, who was fairly overweight and greasy, headed back into his little store, whispered harsh instructions at his apprentice, a mere boy. I leaned on the counter, watching with an amused expression. When the man reappeared, he held a folded pair of brown trousers. They were simple and cheap looking, but that was exactly what I needed.

" A shirt of the same size?" I asked. The seller of cloth was off in a flash, eyeing my coin purse greedily just before he left. I rolled my eyes at the little man's tiny goals in life. In a matter of seconds he was back, with a light cotton shirt in his hands.

" Something like this?" He questioned. I eyed the white shirt, seeing it would fit. It seemed to be made for a teenage boy, but I suppose it would work for myself too.

" Yes. Perfect." I said.

I paid the man and took my new garments in hand, wandering about the city once more. During my stroll I began to pay more attention to the people of Firenze. The poor were starving, the rich were fat and the ones in the middle paid no attention to either side. It was like walls had been constructed around each social class, making sure that one didn't have to interact with the other. Although, sometimes those walls crumbled. I made my way to the lesser ends of Firenze, where the buildings were run down and the people seemed just as bad as their houses. Here it was like all life had been taken from you. You felt dirty and you felt like a savage, not knowing when your next meal was or if your children would live past the age of five.

" Please sir, can I have some money?" Came a voice from not far away. It was a middle aged woman, although she could easily be mistaken for elderly lady the way her hair was littered with grey strands and her skin wrinkled from stress. Not too long ago would I look down upon these people and call them names and declare that they were nothing more but contractors of disease, but now that my eyes were open, all I saw were hungry and desperate people. I watched as a city guard stepped forward to the woman, his hand lashing out and striking her across the cheek. The crack that filled the air made me jump.

" You will not beg here!" The thick and gnarly voice screamed at her.

" HEY!" I yelled across the street to the brute before I could stopped myself. The guard turned in the ground, his hawk like eyes pinpointing me in seconds.

" Move along, or you're next!" The guard threatened. I wanted to help the woman, I truly did, or at least I thought so, but I did not want to get involved. I shot the woman a sympathetic look before scurrying off back to the safety of Leonardo's workshop. On my crawl back, I found myself thinking about Ezio and his actions once more. He would of helped that woman. He would of leapt right in there and saved her.

_If only I could do the same_, I thought. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to correct my previous wrongs by doing the right things now, but I was lacking courage and would forever lack the courage to aid those in need.

* * *

Finally at Leonardo's workshop, I entered and yelled out my greetings to the painter. Suddenly, as I walked to my small quarters in the back of the shop, hushed conversations ceased to be. Looking towards Leonardo and Ezio who were discussing something as Leonardo fiddled with a paper, I was given glances by both of them, causing me to wonder what they had been previously discussing. Clearly, it was something my ears were not supposed to hear.

" I see you are back from the market. How did you adventure go?" Leonardo asked warmly. I held up my new clothes, showing my success.

" It went well, thank you. However, I did find it to be a little dull. There were no guards after my head nor buildings to climb." I replied, shooting a look to Ezio. He rolled his eyes in return. I went to go briefly change and when I returned, I was quite fond of my new look. The pants gave me the freedom to move and bend unlike the dresses I had worn previously.

" Why didn't I do this ages ago?" I asked myself, coming back into the workshop. Ezio, who hadn't moved from the wall he leaned on earlier, released a tiny snicker.

" Something amusing you, Auditore?" I snapped, folding my arms.

" You did not seem like the type to wear men's clothing, _Lady_ Sforza."

The emphasis he put on 'lady' irritated me.

" I am not a lady. Nor am I a Sforza of nobility. I am what I am." I said defiantly.

" And what would that be?" Asked Ezio, sounding highly amused. I sighed as I dropped into a chair, resting my head into a propped elbow.

" That is the thing I am trying to work out." I muttered.

_What would I like to be? _I asked myself. I eyed Ezio quickly before moving my sights elsewhere. Could I do Ezio's job? Help the weak and defenceless like he had? Before I knew it, I was opening my mouth.

" What is it that you really do Ezio?" I asked, studying him closely. " Leonardo said you were a hero of a sort, but I don't believe it."

Ezio didn't reply for a while. " I am no hero. I help those in need when I see it, but I do many more things."

" I'd like to do what you do Ezio." I told him, frowning.

There's an idea…

I sat up straight now, addressing him fully.

Ezio started to protest, " No-!"

" Oh please Ezio!" I begged, standing up. " I can do it! I need a purpose in life, something to strive for. I could do what you do!"

Ezio laughed sharply.

" Do what I do? It requires a lot of training and skill and I hardly doubt a woman of nobility, much less somebody like you could exactly meet the expectations-"

" Says who?!" I growled, folding my arms across my chest.

" Says me!" Ezio replied, his tone sounding like the discussion was over. I had thought I lost the battle until Leonardo stepped into the conversation.

" Didn't you say you needed new recruits for the Order, my dear friend?" Leonardo asked Ezio. The white clad man turned to his old friend.

" I suppose I did say so, but I need worthy material, not just… that!" Ezio told him sternly, pointing to me. I scowled at him.

" Sorry for the reference," The artist said to me before carrying onward, " But didn't Caterina aid you well Ezio?"

" Once upon a time… even then, Maria has even said herself that she is nothing like her sister."

" But I am not useless." I snapped. If Ezio had heard my minor comment, I would not of known for he paid no attention to me.

" Oh, give her a try Ezio. It could not harm your Brotherhood."

" What Brotherhood is this anyway?" I asked, sitting on the arm of my chair. Ezio turned to me, seeming flustered.

" Do you really want to know?" He demanded. I nodded stubbornly.

" Assassins. We are an order of Assassins, dedicated to getting rid of the darkness in the world, the Templar. _Nothing is real; everything is permitted. _That is our creed. Do you really think you can do that?" He spat. I stared at him for a while.

" Is that supposed to drive me away from this idea? Scare me like a little child?" I asked quietly. He gave a slight nod. " Well you failed." I said, sitting up right, my chin poking upward ever so slightly.

Ezio's shoulders sagged as he realized he was beginning to lose this fight.

" Please! You can train me, I'll listen to all your orders, I can do all this! Just give me a chance!" I begged. I realized in a moment of glee that _this_ was what I was searching for! A source of adventure and freedom, and this Brotherhood of Ezio's was just the thing I needed to get those cravings.

" I don't see why not…" Piped Leonardo. Ezio shot him a hard look but turned to me.

" Do you really think you can do this? It is hard work and requires a life-time dedication-"

" Yes, yes... Where do I sign up?"

" You're such a child…" Ezio sighed, dragging his hand across his face. I waited for an answer.

" We start tomorrow." He said, before stalking off out of the workshop. I grinned, for once feeling proud of myself. Immediately I went to Leonardo.

" Thank you. I could not have done it without you." I told him. Leonardo merely smiled gently in return.

" He is a good friend of mine, that Ezio Auditore. I worry about him whenever he runs off and returns bloodied and broken. I need someone to keep an eye on him."

I nodded in understanding.

" Do not fret, my friend. Once this training is over and I'm just as good as Ezio, I'll keep a pair of eyes on him." I replied confidently. Leonardo nodded.

" Just be careful yourself. God knows what trouble you'll get into…"

I doubted I could get into that much trouble, could I? I mean really… how hard can it be?


	6. I'll Make An Assassin Out of You

**A/N: First, this thing is long. Really long. Second, I would of edited this thing past the first three pages if I weren't exhausted. So if there are mistakes, I apologize. **

Chapter Six/Maria's POV:

When I had asked to be trained by Ezio, to start a new path in my life, I hadn't expected how severe the training would be. As Ezio lead me down the street to Leonardo's little courtyard connected to his workshop, he began to explain the day's events.

" There are many basic skills that you must learn, however the rest comes with experience." He started, entering the yard. I followed in carefully, looking about. No special devices were set up. In fact, the only thing that provoked thought was a cart of pink blossom petals. " First we work with your climbing. You can get around but not very gracefully." He said. I fought the coming comment dancing on my tongue and listened to my new teacher.

" Then we work on a few other things." He said, keeping his plans secret. The idea of having a teacher reminded me of years before when I was a little girl back in Forli. Education was important among the higher noble families and so everyday a woman came in to teach you your 'lady' skills. I still remember her to this day. She was a stick thin woman, with no waist or curves. She was a flat as can be. This woman always wore the same green dress with her greying black hair in a bun trapped so close to her head that her wrinkles on her face were lifted. Poor thing wasn't old, not by a long shot, but the teacher in green was not blessed with fortunate skin or beauty. After she had taught the ways of a lady, most of the time being taught the same courtesies and etiquettes, she left and our professors entered the room, teaching us Latin, reading and writings skills among other things.

Ezio called my name, taking back my attention. " However, first you must understand why I do what I do. Why these skills are important and how they should be used."

I nodded in understanding, allowing him to continue. He took a breath and began telling me his story.

" Assassins are those who dedicate themselves to the order and the creed that they live by. _Nothing is true, everything is permitted. _We see what others do not. We see impurities in the hearts of men, see the evil that course through their veins. We wage war with those impurities, who name themselves the Templar. Although not all belong to that Order. You see Maria, the Assassins want only freedom for the minds of people. Templars want to control their thoughts. We are not mindless killers, despite what those feeble minded may think. We have three simple tenants. Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight and _never_ compromise the brotherhood.

You claim Maria, that you can follow along with these tenants but you must live with them, they become apart of who you are. Once you learn the secret of our trade, you cannot go back. Even if you leave us, you will forever be an Assassin. Can you take on these claims and prove to me that you are fully capable to join us as a sister of the Brotherhood?"

The heavy words laid heavy on my shoulders. I was silently for a while. This was much more than some vigilante group like I had originally thought. This was an Order that men had dedicated their lives to centuries before this. What was I thinking? I was a Sforza, a noble, a pretty face. Could I really be an Assassin? Leave my mark on a never ending war? I lowered my head, fiddling with a loose thread on my shirt. I lifted my head and abruptly snapped the thread with sudden determination.

" I can do this. I promise you that your time will not be wasted with you." I said confidently. Ezio lifted his head as if to inspect my thoughts. I stood tall and proud, showing him that I really could accomplish this task. A slightly amused expression came over his features.

" Right." He said with a loud clap, startling me also. " Let's get started!"

Excited to begin training once and for all, I stood ready for the task I would be assigned.

" Do you see the roof, up there?" Asked Ezio, pointing to a spot. I nodded warily in reply. " Climb to the top." He ordered. I looked up, having to crane my neck. The building was at least three storeys high and I saw no crates to help aid my climb. I walked to the wall, putting my hands on the smooth surface. I looked to my right, where I was suppose to go. The only way up I saw was over a window and climbing over a ledge to get to the tile roof.

" Are you deaf? Or did you just not understand my instructions?" Called Ezio.

" Just… give me a minute." I asked. I suppose if I got to the window and held on, I could get to the top eventually. I stepped back from the way, studying it.

" Would you like me to aid you?" Joked Ezio from behind, although there was some seriousness to his tone.

" No!" I snapped, glancing over my shoulder. Ezio leaned on the blossom cart, his arms folded loosely over his chest. He had pulled down his hood for once and I could easily see that he was enjoying himself.

_I bet he's happy to see someone worse than him. Makes himself feel all superior_, I thought to myself irritably.

" Run up the wall." Hinted my teacher. Run up the wall? Was he mad? Well, I had seen him do it before but still…

Seeing no other way to the top, I ran to the wall, digging in my foot. I made for the window, my finger tips brushing the iron bars. I landed with a thud on my feet, curses flowing out of my mouth.

" Try again. You almost had it." Came Ezio. At least he wasn't mocking me anymore. I did try again with more speed than before. My hands latched onto the bars and with determination, I hauled my lower half of my body up until I was clinging to the window. I glanced upwards and saw more items to hold on to. A brick that had come away from the wall, an iron bar. I reached upward with my right hand to the brick, trying to grasp hold of it. Everything seemed too far away for my hands. Gathering courage, I jumped up a little, my hands taking hold. However, I could only use my right hand on the stone. My body stretched and I realized that my left hand would have to take a hold of the iron bar above the brick while my feet took the top of the window. I followed out this plan successfully. I kept climbing until my fingers touched the tile of the roof. I pulled myself up until I stood on top of the building, and also in my heart, the world. Ezio, now standing below me, clapped.

" Well done. You did better than I expected of you."

" Grazie, insegnante." I said, with a slight bow. Although my heart panicked so I stayed still from then on out.

" Now tell me what you can see." He said. I looked around, careful to move my body in a way that kept my feet planted firmly on the roof. As I looked, my breath was taken away from me. I saw everything! The large churches that Firenze had to offer, the rest of the houses that littered the chaotic streets of the city. A faint wind rustled through my hair, reminding me exactly where I was standing.

" Wow."

I hadn't seen such a sight before in my life. I kept turning, trying to take it all in.

" You seem nervous, my friend." Stated Ezio. I looked down to him, my vision swimming at the height.

" What do you mean nervous?" I echoed, although I could feel my stomach twisting and turning at my discomfort.

" You do not wish to stand on the roof, do you?" He asked. I shook my head slowly. I did not want to stand up here for long. " You fear falling, do you not?" Ezio asked, now pacing back and forth.

" I do. I wish to keep my life, not waste it away by running and falling off a roof." I replied honestly.

" Walk for me, Maria."

" Where?" I asked. Ezio shrugged.

" Anywhere."

I began to walk for him, watching my feet like a hawk; the exact places they stepped, where my next pace would be.

" Relax. Just walk like you would in the street. I promise you will not fall."

" If I fall, you will catch me." I told him with an edge to my voice. He merely smiled and nodded. I began to walk more quickly, still watching my feet. I could hear the tiles clatter underneath my soft leather boots, feel the light breeze, the coming sun beginning to warm my face.

" That's it! Keep walking!" Called Ezio, grinning now as I looked down at him. My fears began to flitter away as I gazed upon the beauty of Florence, walking around on top of the square roof. I saw no reason to be afraid, I realized once my body became accustomed to the swaying of my steps, the sound of the tiles. Even the ground seemed to be naturally far away.

" I always thought humans were not meant to be in the sky. Not meant to be in high places. Our feet were made for the ground." I called to Ezio as I walked laps around the courtyard.

" Leonardo always dreamed of men flying. He built a machine, you know. He really believes men will fly." Ezio told me.

I smiled and shook my head. " Men will never fly."

" Ah, but you are wrong." Ezio's features turned warm. " For I have flown before. In a machine that Leonardo built."

" You've flown before?" I laughed. Ezio only nodded. " You have done everything! The most interesting man in the world, it would seem."

Ezio grinned, but I doubt at my words.

" If you could see yourself Maria, you would be pleased with yourself. Before you wouldn't move from your spot but now you look like you were born to walk the rooftops of Florence." Ezio called. I stopped walking, smiling myself.

" Shall I get down now, seeing as I have gotten the hang of this little activity?" I asked. Ezio nodded, motioning me downward. I then sat down on the tiles, ready to come down the way I came up.

" No, no! Stand there!" Ordered Ezio, pointing to a spot on the roof above the blossom cart. Confused, I stood back up and went to the spot he requested, back to my wary state as before. All peace I had felt just walking about had disappeared.

" Now jump." Ezio said, moving away from cart. I just laughed. Ezio made a jumping motion. I frowned. He was serious.

" I cannot and will not jump." I said stubbornly. I wasn't about to go break my neck now was I?

" Come, I'll show you how." Ezio jogged to the same wall I had climbed up, although the master was up the wall in seconds. He continued to jog around the building until he stood beside me. " Remember. No fear as you jump." And then he fell. Or rather, he dove off of the building. He landed back first in the blossom cart, climbing out unscathed. The Assassin looked up at me as he brushed pink flower petals away from his shoulders.

" Now it is your turn." Ezio said, pointing to the cart. I looked down at it, terrified. " I can't do it."

" Yes you can, now jump."

" No." " Do it."

" Ezio, I promise you that I can't."

" You also promised you would not waste my time. Now jump."

" Ezio-"

" Do not make me come up there, Maria Sforza."

I stared at him. What did I fear more? The blossom cart or Ezio Auditore? Realizing that he blossom cart was much more terrifying, I stepped away from the roof edge. Ezio released an annoyed sigh and as he said, came up onto the roof. In a matter of seconds he was standing beside me.

" Jump." He ordered. I shook my head, refusing stubbornly to do so. I would not risk my life by jumping a -

Out of the blue I was flying through the air, a scream erupting from my mouth. I landed in the cart with a thud, but I felt no searing pain of broken limbs. My head broke to the surface of the sea of pink.

" Ezio…" I hissed. He wore his mischievous smirk of his.

" As you see, falling is not at all bad." Ezio declared. He jumped himself, leaving me to scramble out of the petals to safety. I stood up from the ground, Ezio, as always, gracefully left the cart. I shook my hair and my body, trying to get rid of the flowers.

" Now go jump- and this time with no fear." Came my teacher's words. I sighed and went to the wall, climbing up much easier than before but still slower. I made my way over to the same spot on the roof and looked down to my target.

" Maria…" Ezio warned as I began to step away. I took a deep breath and just decided to fall. I felt the brief flood of air come past my face until I landed back first into the targeted area. When I came out of the cart, Ezio was clapping.

" You proved me wrong, Maria." He said softy. Was that a compliment? I looked up to the rooftop, a slight sense of pride warming my heart. That was until Ezio shattered it.

" Now do it again and this time keep your back straight."

I went back to the spot of the roof and jumped again, trying to follow the jumping pattern Ezio had performed. I landed much easier now, climbing out faster.

" Again!" Called Ezio. And so I went again, and again and again and again until Ezio had to say no words. It began to form a routine. Climb. Run. Jump. Land. Again.

I began to ran now across the tiles, my balance coming to me in a way I had not felt before. Nor did I think about leaping off the roof anymore. It almost felt natural.

A good while later, Ezio began to leave.

" Where do you think you're going?" I asked breathlessly. Ezio stopped and turned around.

" Getting some lunch. I am hungry." The man stated simply before leaving towards Leonardo's workshop. I frowned. I was hungry too… As I prepared to jump, he yelled from the street, 'keep going!' and so I kept climbing, running, jumping and landing.

* * *

Hours later Ezio finally returned as I jumped off of the roof, my breaths coming in ragged pants and gasps now. How many times had I jumped from that spot now? A hundred? Two? Three?

" You are doing very well." Noted the Assassin, holding something in his hands. With wide eyes I realized it was one of Leonardo's tarts that the painter got from a woman who's daughter he drew a picture for. Oh how I would kill for one of those…

Ezio noticed me eyeing the snack and hid it behind his back.

" You get this later. For now, we move onward."

Did he want to torture me? He beckoned for me to follow him, and I so did. However as I walk, did I only just feel the strain in my legs, the blisters on my hands and the ache in my muscles. As if reading my thoughts, Ezio spoke.

" You will become accustomed to the pains and aches. Ignore them." He walked ahead, leading the way. Realizing now that Ezio had hit the food in one of his pouches, I tried to spy which one as the Assassin walked in front of me. " Where are we going?" I asked, still glancing to his pouches.

" Mercato Vecchio." Ezio replied, taking my wrist and dragging me up beside him. He shot me a look which meant he knew my antics of trying to get the treat.

" The old market? What for?" I questioned.

" I'll explain when we get there." He replied, once again keeping his plans quiet.

I tailed the Assassin through the streets of the city, eyeing the rooftops. I wondered if I could run on them as gracefully as Ezio did… I highly doubted it. I would need much more practice to move the way Ezio did. He was a master at his art and I was only on my first day.

" How long did it take you to master climbing, Ezio?" I asked him.

" I've been a climber since my younger days. I used to race around with my brothers on the roofs, despite how many times my father growled other wise." His words were low and bleak. Sounds I knew from my own misery. Despite my curiosity of the Auditore family, I pushed the topic aside.

Not twenty minutes later, we came into Mercato Vecchio. It was a square market with stalls of various trades and crafts lining the outside. Many more were set up in the center. Here I could smell fresh bread and even fish, could hear the smith's swords clashing onto steel and hear doctors calling out the daily special they had; leeches. What on earth Ezio had planned made no sense to me. He scanned the market carefully until he found what he was looking for.

" Do you see that man over there by his stall? He wears red clothes with a black cloak." I looked and once I found him, I nodded.

" Yes."

" He's a tailor. Sells clothes and linen at a low price. Everyone flocks to him. However, once you've bought something from him your purse will be empty by time you get home. Why is that so, Maria?" Ezio inquired. I looked up to him with puzzled eyes. A riddle?

" I am not sure." I admitted. Ezio's eyes were still trained on the tailor when he replied, " He sends a boy, perhaps of fifteen to go rob your purse from you as he distracts you."

I watched the seller as closely as Ezio did. He was a lean man and seemed well off. His red clothes seemed to be of satin, perhaps silk if he were rich enough. If anything, he looked like a lesser noble rather than a upper middle class seller of cloth.

" What would you have me do?" I murmured.

" Go forward and allow yourself to be tricked. Then, once you've-" In the middle of his explanation the small boy Ezio mentioned slithered forward and snatched a purse off a woman's belt, quickly fading into the crowd. " been robbed, I want you to follow the thief and take back your own florins."

I nodded. The task seemed easy enough.

" Pick pocketing is easy, especially if this boy keeps the pouch on his belt. All you need to do is be silent and quick. Once you have the pouch back in your hands, turn away and come back here. If you're detected, run off and wait for a few hours and try again."

" Alright…" I started. I stood up as Ezio produced a small red pouch in his hands. He handed it to me.

" It'll be heavy enough for you to notice when it's gone if you pay attention." With a nod, I started for the seller of cloth. I weaved my way through the crowds and came upon the stall.

" May I interest you in some fine linens or satins today?" Came the polite vendor. He seemed like a nice enough guy and if I hadn't known that he stole from every man, woman and child in the city who talked to him, I would of easily fallen through his fingers like sand. " Perhaps a red satin dress to accent your beautiful hazel eyes?"

I forced a smile into my lips.

" Si, I am interested. Show me what you have to offer."

He showed me a variety of clothes and fabrics. Almost all of them were uninteresting to my eye. The satins were too slippery, like an eel, like the shady man who sold the cloth. They were too colourful too. Blues, greens, reds and even a shade of pink I had not seen before. When he saw he was making no sale with the satins, he turned to the cottons. I had heard about cotton before but never really felt it under my fingers. Cotton here was always blended with wool or other fabrics to make it last, but pure cotton was a rarity, even for a noble. I chose the red length of soft cotton and paid for it, all the while keeping tabs on my heavy purse. I then turned to walk away, but wasn't sure where to go. I glanced to Ezio who flicked his head towards the exit. I started to walk, waiting for this thief boy. Surely enough as I neared the exit, my load lightened. I glanced over my shoulder to see the boy dressed in darker clothes race off. I took a breath before walking after him. The young boy pushed past people, heading towards the alley exit of the market. Realizing that I should let him out of the market and away from prying eyes, I slowed my pace. He entered the alley and disappeared from my sight. I quickened my pace yet again and set off to my task, though when I entered the alley, I saw no thief. Frowning, I quickly headed through the alley to the other side, coming into the street. Frowning, I looked around for him in the sea of people. He was not there. Snarling a curse, I spun on my heels to look for him in the market place. Had he seen me? I squinted up at the rooftops for a second, only to spot the person I was after.

" Of course!" I sighed to myself before heading back into the ally. I ran up the wall like Ezio had taught me earlier this morning and began to head up the wall with shocking ease. Perhaps Ezio setting me out to work in that repetitive manor had logic behind the chaos. I stood up on the roof, scanning around. I saw the boy running off and so I set after him, running across the rooftops, avoiding the edges still but I ran with more confidence than I had ever done before. Despite the fact I tried to stay out of the thief's way and out of his sight, he paused and spun around, spotting me. With blinding speed he ran off and out of sight. I skidded to a stop, clenching my fists. I let go of an angered yell building up inside of me. Admitting failure I climbed down the building and headed back to the market to where Ezio was waiting. I didn't really want to tell him of my incomplete task, but I had no choice. I wasn't getting that money back anytime soon.

" How did it go?" Asked Ezio who stood from the bench he sat on when I drew near. I lowered my head, showing my empty hands.

" I figured as much." He stated, simply tossing to me a red pouch filled with florins. I caught it and held it in my hands.

" How did you-?" I started before he silenced me.

" You lost your temper too easily, gave up on your task when all seemed hopeless when really-" He pointed to the pouch. "- it was accomplishable and frankly, stealth isn't your strong suit. You ignore the world around you on your chases and forget that when you're going after someone, they could easily be coming after you."

I rose a brow. " But no one was following me. I didn't have to be careful."

Ezio shook his head, not in disappointment but more in a patronizing way. Ezio then pulled red fabric from under his cape. My eyes widened. I had tied the cloth into my belt to free my hands. I looked down… surely enough my red cloth was gone. So he had been following me to make his point. Slightly embarrassed I lowered my head more.

" Come. I have someone for you to meet." Ezio announced, leaving the market. Still grumbling about my defeat, I followed him through the streets silently.

* * *

We stopped a short time later in front of a building decorated in red. Girls flittered around the buildings, giggling at us or rather Ezio as we walked by. I glared at them in return.

" Why are we at a brothel, Ezio?" Despite the fact I was a half-noble, or even if I were not a Sforza I would still have some class… I had been raised to hate the courtesans and some teachings you could not shake off. My etiquette teacher had professed quite often that these women were nothing more but animals, doing anything to get money. Even sell themselves.

" There's a lady inside." He replied vaguely.

" Oh there are many ladies inside Ezio… they're everywhere." I muttered afterward. Ezio opened the door, receiving coos from the girls who littered the inside. Even the ones who were busy with other men gave a wave.

" Boy, aren't you popular?" I said, someone cynically.

_They're like pigeons_, I hissed to myself.

" Ezio! It has been such a long time since I've seen you last!" Came the loudest voice of them all. A woman in red came down the stairs, embracing the Assassin. I watched her carefully, not fully trusting her. She was definitely a courtesan, seeing as how her dress was low cut… although her dress did meet the floor and sported sleeves. A veil covered her head, secured in place with pearls.

" Paola, it is nice to see you." Ezio greeted, accepting her hug.

" I take it you are not here to visit." This woman, Paola, said. She looked to be with a blank face, although I could see some curiosity in her eyes.

" She's a new recruit of mine."

" Ah, yes. Maria Sforza."

I narrowed my eyes viciously after that, my fingers twitching. " How do you know my name?"

" I know lots of things, darling." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. With aversion, I stared at her hand on my shoulder, fighting the urge to shake her off of me.

" Are you having troubles with this noblewoman?" Paola asked Ezio, giving me a quick look as if to watch my anger level rise. Noblewoman… who did this courtesan think she is? She was not above me by any means. At least I carried the Sforza last name! All this woman could do was conceive stranger's children and support the breeding of the worthless.

" I thought you could teach her some manners." Ezio stated, giving me a hard look. Was my distaste and hatred that clearly shown upon my face?

Paola placed a hand on my cheek, causing my teeth to crush against each other and my body to stiffen. Still I bit back insults and curses and just stood there, accepting this form of punishment.

" Yes, this one is definitely of noble education. Raised to hate the whores, thieves and lesser people." The red woman stated. My lip curled ever so slightly. I wasn't so sure what I hated more. Her contact or her words.

" I am not a noble." I snarled through my teeth once she gave me some space. Paola merely smiled.

" Who is this?" I asked Ezio, my voice starting to quiver from my rage.

" Paola here is a leader of our courtesan guild and a member of the Assassins." Ezio replied. I turned to face her, wondering how it was someone like _this_ could ever be an Assassin.

" This shocks you, blind girl." She said. She came to touch me again, myself stepping backwards away from her reach.

" I believe you were with Francesco and Piero for a time?" Asked Paola, although it was more a statement than anything.

" Yes."

" And that is why you asked to be trained."

" Perhaps."

Paola paused. " Can you not see that we are normal human beings? That we are forced to do the things we do because we have no other options. Not all of us can be blessed."

" Just because you have money and a title does not mean you are blessed, Paola." I growled.

" You already begin to understand." She stated. After that, she ignored me for a time and talked to Ezio.

" What would you like me to do with her?"

Ezio looked me over. I shot him a glare while Paola's back was turned.

" Blending is something she'll have to learn… and do something with her temper."

" I am not working with them!" I snapped once I realized their plan.

The courtesan leader turned around, " Who, darling?"

" I am not your darling. Do not call me so." I hissed towards her.

" Then what are you?"

" To you? Nothing. Just like you are nothing to me."

" Don't you see you must push these biased thoughts from your eyes? If you refuse to accept good help, then how will you ever dream of becoming an Assassin? Your unneeded anger is pulling you down-"

" Quiet!" I shouted.

" Or what, darling?" The woman challenged, standing tall and proud. Our voices had reached a yell and in response the entire brothel fell to silence. I had no response, but instead joined the silence that had been created.

" When shall I return her home?"

" When she's learned the skills. If I am to have an apprentice I want her trained quickly. I don't have the time or energy to chase around after a novice while plans are being whispered into my enemy's ear." Ezio told her. Paola nodded once before turning to me completely.

" I'll teach you to blend through the crowd, to allow you to reach your destination without anyone noticing your movements."

" Why can't I just run across the rooftops? It's easier and quicker." I asked, holding my head higher.

" Sometimes running is not an option." Ezio replied from behind. The tone in his words suggested that they were more of a warning to behave rather than an answer to my question.

" Indeed." Said the courtesan. " Come, follow me."

Paola left the brothel and lead both Ezio and I into the courtyard where even more girls sat and cooed and giggled. I hated how happy they were to flaunt their assets and grin and smirk. One looked at me strangely, receiving a glare in return. My look must have been fairly terrifying, for she dropped her look and turned away briskly. I was pleased to know I had some power in this place.

" There are a few ways to mask yourself in the city." Paola started. I watched her as she motioned a few girls over. " You can move in through groups of people and become one of them."

The girls surrounded me quickly, one daring to move a strand of hair out of my face. I slapped her hand away, growling towards her. I hunched my shoulders, trying to hide.

" See, it works." Ezio said, watching the group. I noticed he had sat down, two girls sitting beside him. I sneered at him and then pushed the girls away.

" An easier way could be to do what Ezio's doing. Sitting on benches, leaning against walls in the crowd. Do anything that seems normal and you will become normal to the public eye."

" I understand." I said, seeing now how these skills could help, despite how much I didn't want to accept help from these type of women.

" Also, when you've gotten the attention of the guards, a few other things you could do is tear down notoriety posters, bribe a heralds or even kill a few couriers if the need becomes that drastic."

I could feel a smile flicker over my face. I wouldn't mind killing a few couriers.

" Anything else?" I asked, tired of being in this place.

" No. Now you can try your skills." Paola decided. I rose a brow, folding my arms over my chest.

" How am I supposed to blend successfully if no one is looking for me?" I asked. Paola did not reply, but instead motioned one of her girls over, whispering words into her ear. The young courtesan then ran off, screaming down the street.

" HELP! A woman tried to attack me now! She wears all black! Guards! HELP!"

As the clattering of armoured men started down the street coming towards the brothel, I could feel my knees go weak and the colour leave my face.

" I will kill you!" I snarled towards her, unable to put anymore hatred into my voice. I started to run out of the covered area, pushing past courtesans and citizens as I went.

" Do not run! Blend!" Ordered Paola. As I ran, I only attracted more attention from the people around me. I slowed to a walk, keeping my head low.

" Blend, blend, blend." I whispered to myself. I ducked down an alley, keeping close to the edge. I merged in with a group of people, keeping my head bent. As they turned down a flight of stairs, I crossed a crowded street to the other side where I met up with some lightly clothed woman.

" Help me." I nearly threatened them, but forced myself to be reasonable.

" You want our help, we want cash." One ginger haired girl declared. Itching to slap her, I fished out coins and tossed them on the ground.

" There, now help!" I snarled. " You are a very angry lady." Noted a blonde.

" Yes, very crabby. But she pays well." Said a brunette who had picked up the coins. She counted them in her hand.

" Give me cover as we head back towards that pathetic home of yours. The brothel." I demanded. They did as instructed and kept me surrounded as I walked past the guards undetected. It seemed they either lost interest in the chase or were not the ones looking for me. Once I reached the brothel, I pushed away from the girls who had lead me here.

" Go back to the hole you came from."

" Do not be rude." Snapped the ginger. She had nerves that one. I glared at them but turned around to Paola. Livid, I wasn't sure which one I wanted to strangle first. The young blonde girl who had gone running off down the street or the lady in red who had given the order.

" You did well." Paola told me, although I was not at all interested in her kind words and comments. I sighed heavily and pushed back the hair away from my face.

" Can I go now?" I growled towards Ezio who looked to Paola.

" She's got the basics." He said. " I'll take her back now. Thank you."

The leader of the courtesans smiled kindly to him. " Anytime Ezio. Come back if you need anything."

He gave a respectful nodded and motioned for me to follow him as he started down the street. It was a relief to be gone to say the least.

* * *

Our walk in the streets of Firenze was silent. I did not know if Ezio was mad at me for showing his friends at the brothel disrespect or if he just did not want to talk. Perhaps both.

" You learn fast, despite your temper." Ezio told me as we walked. It was the late after noon now, the sun beginning to move away from the midday point.

" What temper?" I frowned. I did not have a temper.

Ezio laughed once, as if he thought I was kidding. When he realized I was not joking, he looked to me.

" Maria, you have the shortest temper I have ever seen. And I have seen many angry people in my days."

I lowered my shoulders, straightened my back and looked away, refusing to believe it.

" You remind me greatly of Caterina-"

" I am nothing like her!" I shouted, clenching my fists. Ezio stopped and just stood there with his hands open.

" My point has been made and proven." He stated. I ignored him from then on out. We walked a bit further, but Ezio stopped me.

" In here." Were his instructions. I followed my teacher into the courtyard of a palazzo.

" Leonardo's place is just down the street." I said.

" I know." Ezio looked around and then up. " Yes, this will do." He told himself.

" What will do?" I curiously asked.

" Climb to the top with me." Ezio commanded, starting up the wall of this home. Not arguing, I started to climb. Compared to Ezio I was still slow, but nonetheless I felt a sense of accomplishment in my climbing. Once we reached the top, I couldn't help but gape in awe at the sights. This palazzo was higher than Leonardo's workshop and so the sights I saw were greater than before.

" This is the palazzo Auditore." Came Ezio, standing close by.

" Your home?" I asked. The man nodded. I imagined a teenaged Ezio and his brother running around these rooftops, like he told me earlier.

" What was your brother like?" I suddenly blurted out without censor.

" Like me, although he was more responsible than I was then…" His sentence trailed off. We stood there, taking in the views in silence until Ezio broke the still.

" Why don't we pick a higher target? You are getting good at climbing." Ezio said, looking around. He pointed towards a white marbled building to the left of us.

" The Santa Maria Del Fiore?" I questioned, eyeing the massive basilica. Ezio nodded before started off in a jog. I figured we were running across the rooftops instead of walking along the ground when Ezio dashed off ahead. I ran myself, carefully walking across tightened ropes, thankful when I got to the other side. I raced across red tile roofs, over flat roofs and leaping across narrow gaps. Before I knew it we were in front of the religious building.

" Where shall we climb?" Asked Ezio. I pointed past the massive church and to the dome of the church. Ezio silently agreed before running off of the roof into his leap. I did the same, landing in the bale of hay.

" I forgot to mention earlier what that move is called." Ezio said as we briskly cut across the street to the church.

" Go on."

" Leap of Faith."

Leap of Faith. I smirked at the name. It seemed to fit considering your death was close by each time you jumped.

" Come on. We have to reach the top before anyone notices us." Voiced Ezio as he began to climb. I followed after him, going slowly at first but faster as I gained confidence. At one point I paused and looked down. The people below were smaller than they should be…

" Oh god, that's high." I breathed.

" Don't stop and don't look down." Ezio's advice was taken as I quickly started climbing again. After no time at all, we soon climbed to the top of the Santa Maria Del Fiore. I leaned on the railing of the church, gazing out at Florence. I was even higher than I was before and it seemed that the higher I went, the more beautiful everything was. My heart still raced from the climb up and I couldn't shake the excited feeling I felt.

" I want to go higher." I declared, looking around until I spotted a building not too far off. " Palazzo Della Signoria?" I suggested. " That's too high." Argued Ezio. I frowned.

" But how am I supposed to get better if I only climb tiny buildings?"

" Maria, I do not know if you have noticed but this building is not tiny."

I rolled my eyes. " No I hadn't noticed." I replied sarcastically. I looked to the palazzo again.

" Why not?" I challenged. " If I fall, I fall."

" If you fall, you die." Ezio replied. He watched the building in the distance like it was a plague creeping closer.

" I no longer care. I want to go higher." I demanded. Ezio sighed and ran a hand over his face.

" Fine." He submitted. I grinned, happy about my success. The Assassin turned around sharply, pointing a finger my way. " Only if you follow my orders after." Shrugging, I agreed. Ezio then found a place where we could execute our Leap, but when I peered over the edge, my stomach began to twist and my heart began to pound in my chest.

" How can you expect to go higher when you cannot get back down?" Questioned Ezio, trying to persuade me not to go climb the tower of the Palazzo Della Signoria. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I threw my body over the edge. I had done this a hundred times this morning, but the thud when I hit the hay cart was like nothing I felt before. Groaning in pain as I rolled out of the cart, Ezio soon landing in the cart after me, I held my lower back. Ezio chuckled as he shook the hay out of his clothes.

" I'm going to be purple tomorrow." I thought aloud. With the torment and punishment I've gone through today, I saw no other future. I then began to march in the direction of the palazzo, determined to prove Ezio wrong. I would climb to the top with ease. After all, climbing seemed to be one of the only things I could do.

* * *

Standing at the base of the palazzo, I started to change my mind. This building was the tallest I'd ever seen! It made the Santa Maria seem tame compared to this beast.

" We can go back to Leonardo and work on other things, if you like." Teased Ezio. I didn't pay any attention to him , but rather faced the edge of the building, wondering how I was to scale a thing this big.

" Is it doable?" I wondered.

Ezio came up beside me. " It is."

With a sigh, I marched forward with determination and started to climb the building.

The higher I got though, the more I began to regret my mistake. I wasn't sure how long I had been climbing for at my slow place, but the top of the tower was no where within reach.

" Don't look down." Ezio sang as he raced past. Cursing him in my head, I kept on crawling to the top. Once I hauled myself over the ledge of the first section of the tower, Ezio helping me to my feet, I looked up only spy I had the tower left to climb.

" I think here's good." I breathed, not quite sure what in the world I was thinking when this little idea of mine sprouted into my head.

Ezio suddenly became my worst enemy.

" Oh, no, no, Maria. You said you wanted to go to the top. And to the top we shall go!" Declared Ezio. I glared at him. " I refuse to go any further."

Ezio snorted but started to climb up.

" Come on, _Lady _Sforza." Following the taunt, I started to scale the tower. Miraculously I made it to the top, now officially the highest standing person in Firenze. I gazed upon the city below, my breath taken away. I could see Poala's brothel, the Santa Maria not far away and every large church in all of Firenze. From here, the world seemed such a small place. Less scary and frightening than it was on the ground.

" This isn't so bad." I said, walking nervously to the edge to peer over. I nearly collapsed from the distance. " Never mind." I swallowed. Ezio was chuckling deeply from behind me.

" Time to get down." He announced, pointing to a perch.

" No… oh hell no." I breathed, unable of anything more. He pushed me towards the platform, still chuckling.

" You said you would do something for me and this is what I ask of you."

Pale faced and frightened to death, I stared at Ezio.

" I will do anything but this."

" Go on. You're first." He pushed me again, my grip becoming steel on the battlements of the tower. When I refused to move from my position of safety, Ezio sat down on the ground.

" I'll wait." He said, craning his head to peer into the sky.

" We don't have much time until the sun begins to set Maria." He cracked his knuckles loudly. " And it's even harder to jump at night."

I looked over the edge, trying to find the cart I was to land in. Suddenly I lurched forward to the stone wall and out of my surprise, I screamed.

" DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled to Ezio, who was laughing again. Shaking now, I paced around the small space of the tower and found myself facing the Santa Maria del Fiore. I knelt and clasped my hands together.

" Dear God. I may of never taken you or your religion seriously as a child growing up, but please for the love of your son and all that is holy, allow me to live-"

" Are you praying?" Snickered Ezio.

" Shut up! I am taking no shortcuts." I snarled at him. He pulled me off the ground. " Just jump already!"

I straightened out my top and headed to the ledge. I climbed up onto it, crouching carefully. Panic and fear taking control once again and stepped backwards, only to run into Ezio.

" Jump noblewoman. Or was I right about you after all?"

" I just can't jump from this high. I only learned-"

" I was right, wasn't I? You promised you would follow my teachings yet here you are… perhaps you're better off in Forli or maybe in a villa in the countryside?"

I scowled, clenching my fists. " Stop that. I am not a noble."

Ezio prodded me to jump, but stopped throwing insults my way. I stood up, forcing my knees to keep strong.

" Remember to keep-"

" My back straight, I know, I know." I snapped to the Assassin. All amusement had come away from his face and was replaced with a watchful eye. I took a shaky breath and stood tall.

Then I took my Leap of Faith.

It honestly felt like I was falling to my death, not that I had the joy to experience the feeling before, but somehow I knew I was going to crash into the concrete. I had to. No way was I going to land in that tiny bale of hay in a cart unscathed and-

I hit the hay and could feel the breath fly out of my lungs. I laid there for uncounted moments, regaining my breath, mind and frankly my mind. Later, groaning as I went, I flopped out of the hay cart and onto the street. The courtyard was brimmed with people, most of the ones near by were staring at me.

" Ouch." I nearly cried out, but when I spoke it came out as a whisper. A thud came from beside me and seconds later feet came into my vision. I crawled to my knees and slowly to my feet.

" I hate you." I growled to Ezio once I got my balance and breath. He put his hand on my shoulder, directing me towards the end of the courtyard.

" You did much better than I had expected." The Assassin said. " I wasn't going to force you to jump but you did."

" What do you mean you weren't going to force me, you liar?" I spat.

" I persuaded you. What did you think I was going to do? Push you?" He asked, releasing a chuckle. I was lost for words… no sarcastic comment came to my mouth, nor threat, nor insult. I was just speechless. I sighed and cleared my head, starting to take in our surroundings. This was the government section of the city, where the council of Firenze discussed politics and argued with the Medici. Here hung the red banners of Florence. This place could rather be joyous I realized, with all the expertly crafted statues. That was if the gallows standing in the exact center of the enclosure did not exist. But they did. Their planks bloodied, just like the ropes where the lives of men were abruptly ended with a snap of the neck. The blood matched the banners of Firenze, an unfortunate coincidence. As we headed past, Ezio's face became cold and dark, an unforgiving glaze coming over his eyes.

" Is that what happened?" I asked, my voice low. He merely replied with,

A shadow formed across his face, sucking the life out of all who saw. " There is a reason I became an Assassin, Maria."

Our walk back was silent and dark, Ezio stalking ahead every time I managed to keep up with him. Only when we passed his Palazzo did he begin to slow down. In my silence I began to realize a few things. The first being the whole concept of being an Assassin. It was no longer just a job to me anymore. After seeing Ezio's face earlier and the dark, hallow, _broken _expression on his face, it sobered me up quickly. The second fact however, quickly pushed its way into my head.

" Ezio, can I have that tart now? I'm starving!" I complained. He held up a hand, silencing me.

" Later. We are not finished yet." He replied. I put a hand on my stomach, frowning.

" But I am hungry!"

Startling me, Ezio spun lightly on his heels, directing his half-glare to me.

" You will live without lunch-"

" And dinner!" I protested. He growled and continued.

" You will live without lunch and dinner. Not all is lost if you don't eat for a day!" He snapped. He turned back around, now making a direct line to Leonardo's courtyard. I sneered at him from behind his back but I immediately I wished I hadn't. Without warning, the flat of his sword that he had brought out in a split second smacked against my already sore thigh with a crack. Biting on my lips to keep myself from screaming I sunk down to the ground.

" Dannazione! What the hell was that for? Bastardo…" I spat at him, clutching at my leg.

" You'll live, now come on." He growled. I rose to my feet and limped away, all the while rubbing my leg. How had he even seen?! I hobbled into the very same place I had started my day, wondering what else Ezio had left to teach me.

" Stay here." He ordered before leaving me alone. I collapsed to the floor, laying on my back. I was surprised how I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. As I looked up into the clear blue sky, the sun beginning to set, my eyes also began to droop. What seemed like seconds later, I was being commanded to get up. I jumped to my feet, eyeing Ezio as he handed a sword my way.

" Fighting lessons, I see?" I questioned. He nodded once before drawing his sword into the ready position.

" What do you know?" He asked. I matched his position, a wry smirk coming across my lips.

" Actually, sword play is something I've been introduced to. I used to watch my half-brothers fight in the yard with their sword master. Even dabbled in a few fights myself…"

Ezio rolled his eyes. " One small fight and they think they are an expert." Suddenly the Assassin lunged. From the little knowledge I had and retained from my younger years, I only just managed to parry his blow.

" I am impressed. Perhaps that little story that came flooding from your mouth were not a bunch of lies."

I growled a few threats under my breath but kept focus, not knowing what secrets Ezio kept up his sleeve. Attack after attack, he pressed on, forcing me to keep my defensive edge. However, my sword hand was faltering and growing more and more weary as the fight went on. Though I could hardly call it a fight. I had seen the dance of the sword before and this was not it.

" Come Maria, surely even you know more moves than that!" Taunted Ezio. Daring to prove him wrong like I had done before on this day, I jumped forward in offence. I hacked and slashed and tried my best to break Ezio's wall of defence but only made progress in wearing myself out. I paused my efforts of a successful strike, standing in the defensive position. After some time, even that became a struggle. Without another second passing by, Ezio disarmed my armed hand, sending the steel clattering to the ground. Following the disarm I was tripped up onto the ground, my body landing hard on the ground. I eyed the sword pointing close to my throat. Ezio had clearly won and if this were a real fight, I'd be bleeding out in the street. I doubt I would of lasted a second in a real fight with Ezio. A blade through the heart or a slice to the gut would all I needed to end my short existence of life.

" You did better than expected and your stance was correct… but your endurance is awful. Not to mention your knowledge of the blade." Ezio extended his hand and I took it, pulling myself off of the ground. " You look disheartened."

Truth be told, I was disappointed. I felt useless and truly a novice. I didn't want to be. I liked knowing I was better at something than every one else. I had grown up having a better education and status… now I felt like one of the normal people who walked throughout the streets of the city and Italy in a whole. I didn't reply but instead picked my sword off of the ground.

Ezio held out his hand. " Hand it over. You have done well and you are finished for the day."

Wordlessly I gave up the weapon, pleased that the day had come to a close.

" If it helps, you did much better than I expected today." Ezio said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

" What did you expect of me?" I asked, intrigued by the man's opinions.

" If I am to tell you the truth…" He trailed off. I rose a brow, crossing my arms. " I expected you to give up and storm off snarling. Quitting after five minutes was another prediction."

My jaw dropped. " Thanks for your optimism, you jerk."

Ezio smirked. I hated that smirk. Every time I saw it, it made me feel as if though he had superiority. I went to hit his shoulder but he neatly dodged the blow. I went to hit him again, but instead he caught my fit. I went in with my other hand but he just caught that one too.

" I hate you."

Ezio took both my hands in one of his. " You hate my skill."

" No, I'm pretty sure it's you and that damn smirk of yours." I told him stubbornly. As if to annoy me more, he flashed the same look I was beginning to despise. I tried to pull away, but Ezio's iron grip was locked onto my hands.

" I want to go inside and eat before I drop dead of hunger." I told him. I yanked at my fists again but to avail. With one final pull, I was finally freed but stumbled backwards, Ezio grabbing my sleeve to keep me on my feet. I shook him off, refusing to allow my pride be deflated. I started to walk to Leonardo's workshop but stopped dead in my tracks when Ezio kept prodding me.

" What?" I snapped at hit when he did not stop.

" Fight me, Sforza. I want to see if this temper of yours is useful in a fight." He kept prodding me in the back.

" Stop it!" I yelled, turning to push his hands away. I scowled when I spied that same grin.

" Come on Sforza." He pushed. " Fight me. Or are you too-"

I threw a punch square in his chest. I'd be a liar if I came away unscathed from the blow, because I was pretty sure my hand had broken due to the crack that came. Ezio jumped backwards after, putting a hand over his chest where I had hit.

" I'm impressed…" He said. I snickered at him and then turned around. I did not get far until I was on the ground, crushed by weight on top of me.

" Never turn your back on the enemy." Came a voice of the white Assassin.

" Get off!" I shouted, my feet flailing. " Seriously! It's not funny, Ezio!"

He laughed at that, but still did not release me.

" Come on!" I growled.

" What will you do if I decide to be kind?"

" Right now? Break you jaw!" I jeered. Ezio snorted at that but released me anyway. I leaped to me feet and pointed a finger his way.

" You…" I struggled for words.

" I what?" Asked Ezio, putting a hand on his hip.

"You suck." I told him blatantly, before I nearly ran for Leonardo's workshop.

" There goes the great Maria Sforza! Who cannot think of a suitable threat-"

" God damn it Auditore!"

Ezio nearly howled with laughter as I stalked back to Leonardo's workshop.

_I'm glad I entertain him so much_, I thought angrily as I walked down the street. I bet now Ezio didn't mind having a novice apprentice… I doubt he had many people to torment anymore.

" One day." I told myself, a slight smile coming across my face. Yes, one day he would no longer be able to torment me. One day it would be him on the ground. One day it would _I_ who was the Assassin.


	7. Voices

Chapter Seven/Hannah's POV:

Sitting up, I felt as though I had woken from a deep slumber. My limbs were made of stone as I tried to drag myself into a sitting position. I managed to accomplish the little feat of strength, but swayed unsteadily. I glanced up at Vidic, who was watching from close by. I stared at him, a snide remark forming on my tongue.

" Your memories are slow." Vidic said after some more moments of silence. He strolled over, his steps echoing loudly on the floor. " You aren't connecting with your ancestor as fast as I would have liked."

I lifted my head, my strength returning to my body quicker now.

" What can I do about it?" I asked sharply. Vidic sighed, as if he were already bored with the conversation.

" You can work faster."

I rolled my eyes at his vague answer, my lip curling slightly.

_I'll get right on that_, I growled to myself. I slid off of the Animus and stumbled a few steps forward. Sensing I wasn't getting far on my shaking legs, I leaned against the body of the machine, rubbing my throbbing temples. I licked my dried lips, clearing my throat.

" How long have I been inside?" I called out to the doctor.

" A day or two-"

" Two days?" I growled. Vidic made no reply, but instead went about his business at his desk towards the front end of the large room. He typed and clicked on his computer, ignoring my presence completely.

" Jerk." I snapped. I turned to go to my room for some rest, only to run into Cross. I jumped backwards, my heart pounding from the sudden scare. He wore a sly smirk on his face, a look that I did not fully trust.

" Watch her, Daniel." Ordered Vidic as he stormed out of the room, angered by something it seemed. I frowned, sitting up on the Animus. Once the mad doctor left, Cross spoke.

" So who is it you're trailing behind?" The man asked, eyeing me like _I_ was the one who could not be trusted.

" Trailing who?" I asked carefully, putting my hands into my pockets.

" Your ancestor?" He said, talking like I was a mere child who could not comprehend the words coming from his mouth.

" Oh." I felt rather idiotic. " Maria Sfroza."

Cross paced around after that, thinking. Although, what was there to think about?

" Your name is Smith, is it not?" He questioned. I shuddered as he asked questions in his cool voice.

It reminded me of someone. I nodded once, sitting upright.

" By any chance, was your mother named Gwen?"

I lowered my head, keeping my head bent.

" I don't remember." My voice cracked.

A chuckle echoed from Cross' mouth.

" You don't remember? Surely you can remember her name." He taunted.

" I can't!" I cried out. " The accident! I don't remember anything before it, honest-"

My stomach dropped as an unknown voice echoed through my head, _Templar!_

I changed the topic quickly." You're Russian, aren't you?"

I received a dark glare coming from the man. Despite this, I continued. " I heard you speaking Russian."

He did not reply. He just glared and started spitting words through his teeth.

" … bleeding effect…." Those were the only words I managed to understand.

" What's that?" I asked him, watching his curled hands closely. No matter how ignorant one may think I be, I was too blind to ignore a dangerous man when I saw one.

" A disease… yes a disease." He growled in reply. " The machine… _Mashina ... bolezni ... Mashina_."

Cross closed his eyes, his fists now pressed against his head. His hands paled dramatically, giving away how hard he was squeezing his fingers.

" Not now." He told himself, Cross' voice quavering. I slid off of the side of the Animus, hoping to escape to my room. I didn't know what this Bleeding Effect was, but I did not care to find out what it did to one's mind. Suddenly the back of my jacket was grabbed, pulling me backwards.

The Templar was snarling, " Stay here."

I followed his orders, staying frozen in place. He began to argue with himself, his voice changing from one language to another. Unsure of what to do, I crawled around him and shuffled away. Suddenly, Cross released an angered cry and stormed away, clawing at his head.

" _Chert voz'mi ! Poluchit' yego iz moyey golovy _!"

" God, help me." I breathed, putting a hand to my own forehead.

Doors opened then, Vidic walking briskly through them. A woman was latched at his side too. She wore the same garb of a lab coat and black pants. Her dark hair was pinned up into a bun. I watched them closely, keeping my head bent low as if it would shield me from them. They went to Vidic's desk and crowded around his computer, clicking away.

" Her records are slow, Warren-" The girl began. She could be no older than twenty three, perhaps ranging to twenty five. He silenced her loudly, causing the girl to jump a mile. He lifted his head to stare at me, his dark eyes burning into mine. I turned away, burying my hands into my pockets.

" You should get your rest while you can." He suggested. It felt rather like an order. He went back to his business. The girl was whispering things to him now, pointing at the screen and occasionally her glances shifted to me.

_They discuss me as though I am an experiment_.

I was an test though… or rather a tool. What was it they called me? Subject Eighteen? Yes. That was correct….

" I need to go see Victoria downstairs." The brown-haired girl told the doctor. He gave his nod of approval and she quickly headed towards the doors. She stopped there though, her hands padding herself down.

" My keys!" She cursed.

" Kathy." Called Warren darkly. The girl turned gingerly, collecting them from his outstretched hand and going back through the door. Warren sighed, shaking his head.

" Good help is so hard to find these days." He said out loud, although I was not sure if the older man was talking to me or at me.

I was about to turn to my prison cell -to take up Warren's suggestion and sleep - but I was stopped by something… or was it someone?

_Escape_, whispered a voice. _It is near. _

I perked, lifting my head to look around. All I could see was Vidic standing, putting something into his pocket. I pondered the voice for a while, until an idea cam to me.

My escape was the key!

Quickly, I formulated a plan, trying to stall the doctor at the same time.

" How much longer do I have to do this for?" I questioned as I gathered information for my plot.

" Until we get what we want." He replied in a bored tone. He started to head towards the exit, finished with his work. I would need to improvise. I ran forward, checking him aside. He wheeled on his feet, but managed to keep his balance. I clung to him like a leech.

" You have to let me go!" I exclaimed, wrapping my fingers in his jacket.

" Get off of me!" He roared, trying to force me away.

" Just let me go! I am no use to you!" I cried out, the words coming out in an easy flow. I let my hand slither into his pocket, all the while roughing him up enough for his sense to take leave. I wrapped my fingers around a plastic card. Taking this for the item I was looking for, I locked my fingers on it with an iron grip.

" CROSS!" He shouted. " GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Without another second, I was ripped away from the doctor. I fell backwards, the card thankfully staying in my hand. I shoved it up my sleeve as fast as I could, in fear of being noted. Luckily, I was not spotted. Instead, leathery hands twisted themselves in my hair, yanking backwards. I released a yelp, being forced to follow.

" Fancy yourself a trouble maker, eh?" Came a rough voice. I grunted in reply, wincing at the pain that was put on my head. The Templar threw me into my room, my feet only just catching their balance.

" You'll pay for that." Cross told me before leaving, the doors shutting behind him mechanically. Breathing hard from the experience, I could not stop myself from grinning.

" Perhaps." I whispered to the man from behind closed doors. " But you'll have to catch me first."

* * *

I stayed up all night after that, waiting and listening and pacing. I fumbled with the key in my fingers, wondering when to strike. I did not know what time it was, but it had been hours since my escape plan came to a successful start. My stomach growled as I sat on the edge of my bed, reminding me of my hunger. I became still, holding up my hand. My pale fingers were shaking, yet another reminder of the fact I had not eaten for a while.

Driven forward with a new determination, I went to the door. I swiped the white plastic card downward and waited, holding my breath anxiously. The door slid open, giving me hope for a successful escape. I then jogged to the door, standing before it. Moonlight filtered through the open window, giving me enough light to see. Despite this, the door still seemed daunting and almost terrifying. I didn't want to go through it anymore… God knows what laid on the other side.

I turned around, my back facing my escape route. My eyes fell upon the Animus, my mind turning to my ancestor.

Suddenly I did not want to leave at all. Rather I stay and watch Maria, watch over her.

_She's long since dead, you fool!_

I turned back around to eye the door.

" I can't." I whispered under my breath. " I cannot leave… not now."

I decided to go back to my room, only to be cut off. I was quickly thrown to the floor.

Cross stood over me, a scowl on his face. " Escaping I see?"

" No! No! I was just tired of that room…." I lied feebly. I was yanked to my feet, a rough hand wrapped around my jaw.

" Let me go! I'll go back to my room! I swear!"

" The hell you will!" Snapped Cross. He took hold of my hand in his, crushing it until I let go of the key.

" A thief…" He muttered as the card clattered loudly on the floor. "Well, Eighteen. I never took you for the kind, if I am to be honest." He said as I continued to drag me off. I clenched my teeth as I was thrown towards the Animus.

" Get in." He instructed. I did not object, too afraid of what might become of me if I denied his request. I laid myself down on the Animus, the glass reaching over my head.

" Let's see if I can press the right buttons here." Cross murmured to himself. It sounded like it was a game to him! However, whatever he did, he did correctly, for I was back in Italy a second later.


	8. Targets

Eight/Maria's POV:

A few weeks had passed since my original exposure to the life of an Assassin. Since that day, I worked day and night to improve my new skills, until I felt rather pleased with the level they were at, considering the short time period. It seemed my days were dedicated to honing my swordsmanship skills this week. I lived and breathed my steel blade. Of course, I worked on other areas too. Climbing was a skill I practiced every second I could, along with blending and stealing.

I breathed heavily as I sheathed my sword, finished with my practice for today. My makeshift target had been cut successfully to ribbons and my strike was getting faster, stronger and more deadly by the minute. Suddenly an applause sounded in Leonardo's courtyard. I turned to see Ezio, leaning against the archway, looking impressed.

" Well done." He said. I nodded towards him, acknowledging his praise.

Ezio left me alone most days, disappearing to fulfill his own devices and schedules and occasionally popped in to see how his apprentice was doing. Since he was gone most days, Leonardo became a good friend to me and my closest companion, seeing as there was no one else to play the role. Leonardo was a kind man, always pleasant and always prepared to help treat cuts and scrapes and bruises I received while running around playing at Assassin.

Ezio came forward, eyeing me like he did. Always evaluating, always watching. I figured he was trying to decide if this notion of becoming an Assassin was worth his time. So far he hadn't killed me in my sleep or told me to run back to Forli, so I figured I was safe. Or so I hoped.

" Would you care to come with me?" Ezio offered, gaining my attention. I rested a hand on the hilt of the blade, eyeing him.

" Where would you like me to accompany you?" I asked in reply. I figured whatever Ezio would say was not going to surprise me. He was such an out-of-the-blue sort of person, that I could not be surprised anymore by him.

" I think you're ready to test your skills. You seem adequate enough."

Okay, I lied. That caught me off guard.

" But I've only been training for a few weeks, are you sure I-"

" Are you doubting yourself?" Questioned Ezio.

In honestly, I replied, " Yes. I am."

"Good!" Ezio declared. " Then you're ready. Come along now." The Assassin strolled out of the courtyard and into the street, forcing me to follow. I kept by his side, wondering what it was the nobleman had up his sleeve. I looked briefly down at my attire - the white cotton shirt being replaced by an olive green top, seeing as the white didn't appear so white after a week of use- and smoothed it all out. I earned a chuckle from Ezio.

" What?" I demanded. He smirked in reply.

" Nothing, nothing. It's just that all the noblewoman are all the same. Must look their best everywhere they go."

" Is that so bad?"

Ezio gave a modest shrug. " Perhaps not. I just do not see the point."

" It's for impressions, Ezio."

" What impression are you trying to make to the man you're about to kill?"

" I want him to feel a bit better seeing that a good looking Assassin was the one to end his life." I said. Ezio laughed, rolling his eyes.

" Once a Sforza, always a Sforza."

Ezio lead the way throughout Florence into the San Marco district. We kept on waking in a speechless stroll until Ezio stopped before a ladder. Opening my mouth to ask a question, it was partially answered when the Assassin quickly scaled the ladder. I followed after him, standing on top of a roof. A pigeon coop was built against the side of the building, the birds inside cooing as they saw visitors. Ezio eyed the birds, much like how he looked at me, opened the gate and chose a pigeon, plucking it from it's perch. It protested noisily, flapping its wings rapidly. Ezio ignored the bird and cradled it against his chest, taking a message from the pigeon's orange clawed foot. Once Ezio had the paper, he put the bird back into the coop. I pointed to the paper wordlessly when Ezio turned his gaze to me. He didn't answer my silent gesture and instead began to read the message.

" You can read, correct?" Ezio asked, breaking our silence after a while.

My nose wrinkled. " Of course!"

" No need to get defensive, Maria. I was just making sure." Ezio said before handing me the paper.

" Why don't they use ravens as messenger birds?" I asked as I unfolded the paper.

"Ravens?" He echoed.

I nodded. " Yes. I read in a book once that they used ravens."

" Pigeons are easier to train, are they not? Besides. From what I've heard, ravens are nasty little things."

" Much like me?"

I looked up to find Ezio looking at me in a strange manner. " Why would you say that?" I shrugged. " I don't know."

Focusing once again, I looked down to the message, which read:

_A plot against Florence's supply like has been detected. End it by killing the merchant in the San Marco District._

" That was vague." I said, put off by the message. " What are you going to do?"

Ezio replied, " _We_ are going to find the merchant and kill him."

" Together? Why? How? Where is this man going to be? No name? What does he sell-?"

Yet another silencing gesture was made. I looked to Ezio for answers, feeling annoyed.

" As an Assassin, you work with what you are given."

Ezio then walked to the edge of the building, performing his Leap of Faith. I went to go join him. My feeling of anger and annoyance left me quickly and I was rather excited when I crawled out of the hay, following Ezio once again. My first target was soon approaching… and hopefully this merchant would not be my last.

* * *

We looked for half an hour, walking around the streets. Ezio described the sort of clothes he would wear, how he would act as if I had not seen a member of high class society before. I already knew this of course, but I let him act the part of the mentor to please him. Narrowing our search perimeters, Ezio ordered me off on my own.

" Do you see that bench there?" Ezio pointed to a stone seat a few meters away. "Let us meet back here in a quarter of an hour."

Agreeing, I watched as Ezio walked off, quickly becoming just another face in the crowd. I started my own search, heading off deeper into the district. Before long, I stumbled into a small courtyard with a few basic sellers calling our their prices and items. A few vegetables here, bread there. I slowed down my pace to a crawl as I gazed upon the vendors here. Ezio had described the Merchant to be elaborate and fancy. All I saw here were people trying to make a living. Finding no luck here, I crossed the small square into an alley.

And that was where I found him.

He dressed in yellow silks and jewels, wearing a black floppy hat upon his head. He was nearly foaming at the mouth in rage, shouting curses towards a young tailor who was trembling in his own skin. I put a hand on my sword, ready to take his life but I paused.

" This is Ezio's job." I told myself before slithering away. I found the bench soon enough and sat down upon it, waiting for Ezio's return. Only a few minutes later did I spot the white clad Assassin stroll towards me.

" Find anything?" He questioned. I nodded eagerly, a smile creeping across my lips. Before I could explain my findings to Ezio, his hand was coming towards my face. I leaned backwards trying to avoid him, but he flicked the smile off of my lips all the same.

" What the hell?" " This is a serious task, taking a life from a man. I refuse to allow you to be all smiles as you do it."

" Sorry." I spat as I rubbed my mouth. _Stronzo._

" Come, show me where this merchant of yours is."

I lead him back down the ally I had come, nodding towards him. Ezio stared at him for a short time before he swerved into a moving crowd. He yanked me into his group and ordered me to pay attention. I crawled along with these turtles, much resembling people, watching Ezio's actions. We crept closer and closer to the merchant and without another second, Ezio had shoved his blade into the back of him, allowing the fat yellowed mongrel to slide to the floor. He began to walk away, acting as though nothing had happened. I couldn't help but stare at the body, bleeding out his last moments of life at my feet. Suddenly, Ezio whistled and called my name. I left the body then, still finding death a curious thing.

" See how blending is useful?" Asked Ezio as we walked away from the crime. Only now could I hear screams of bloody murder behind us.

" Yes." I replied, glancing over my shoulder. I was brought back to attention forcefully.

" Do not look back." And so I didn't.

* * *

I figured our exciting day was done as we walked. I had seen my first assassination and somewhat taken part in it. I was ready to go back to Leonardo and chatter away about the events, but Ezio did not go home. Instead, he went the opposite way. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of yet another pigeon coop.

" More contracts?" I questioned, wondering how much evil truly lived in Florence. Ezio trapped another pigeon and read the message.

" Three Pazzi archers attacked the Palazzo della Signoria." Informed Ezio. " It is our task to kill them."

" They could be anywhere-" I started to object.

" Then we find them in this 'anywhere' you speak of."

Deciding it would be pointless to argue about the mission, I trailed Ezio in the streets of Florence.

My original thoughts was that this new job of ours would take a few days to accomplish, but those thoughts were quickly proven faulty as the Assassin skilfully tracked down the archers. In a matter of an hour he found the first, casually lolling about in the shade of a building.

" I will show you what to do." Ezio said in whisper, already striding forward. He plunged his blade, sprouting from his wrist like an extension of his arm, into the neck of the man, covering his mouth with his other hand. In one silent second, the man was dead. Ezio let him drop to the floor and he landed with a soggy thud on the ground.

" Blood?" I said, pointing to the crimson puddle that was forming.

" The guards will see blood, but no body." Ezio replied. Carrying out his point, he scooped up the corpse and carried him to a near blossom cart. Ezio dropped the former archer inside and just like that, there was no Pazzi archer. It was like he had never existed.

" Well done." I said, although I doubted the master needed praise. He knew how skilled he was.

" Come. The next one is not far from here."

" How do you know where they are?" I asked, still bewildered at how he knew their locations.

" Natural talent." Was his vague answer. We headed down a busier street, gnawing on my worries of being spotted. I didn't voice my concerns however. Ezio would know what to do if problems arose.

" Climb." The Assassin suddenly instructed, starting to climb up the side of a smaller building. I matched his speed and together we made it to the top. I figured the assassination would be silent like the last, but as Ezio started forward to end the archer's life, he turned. If it were me in the position of the killer, I would not have a clue on what to do. Silently picking off foes was all I knew how to do. Ezio dashed forward, leaping on top of his victim before shoving his silver blade through the man's throat. With a loud choked cry, light faded from his eyes. Nervously, I looked below to the streets. Some citizens had heard and were now looking all around for the source of the noise.

" Ezio-"

" Come on. We don't have time to hide this body." Ezio jumped from the roof and landed on platform below, then gracefully jumped to the ground. I mimicked his path .

Like a hound, Ezio sniffed out the third and last Pazzi archer. The guard dressed in blue was standing on the edge of a wooden dock along the river, facing the water.

Standing behind a wall with me, Ezio began to explain my task at hand. " Go down the stairs-"

" I understand, Ezio. I know what to do." I said, drawing a small dagger I always kept at my side. Ezio had given it to me dull and useless but I sharpened it until it was as good as new.

" Go on then." Ezio said. I waited until he sat himself down on a near stone bench before I moved. Taking a deep, calming breath, I crept towards the archer. I walked at a slow pace, praying to God that I would not be detected. My target grew nearer and nearer until he was inches away from me. Slamming my dagger into his back and covering his mouth so no scream escaped, I finished him off. I could feel the warm crimson blood trickle down my hands as I jerked the dagger out of his back. The guard groaned as he dropped to the floor, twitching in his last few moments. Blood was as already splattered about and was still pouring out of the dead archer. I stood over him, wiping the blood off of my knife edge with my hands. This man- scrawny and unkempt as he was- was my first death. Never before had I killed a man. Surely I thought of doing such a thing. Perhaps kill Piero in his sleep or poison Francesco like he did to so many of his victims, but never before had I felt the blood run down my hands, a sticky mess. It felt rather empowering…

Deciding not to dawdle and gawk at the body any more than I already had, I started rolling him towards the river. One turn, another and one more was all it took. He landed in the murky water with a splash. His body floated, but in a few hours he'd be sinking to the bottom of the Arno river I was sure. I turned around and went to go join Ezio. He stood when I came near, giving me a nod.

" Good. Perhaps the river was not the best choice, but still. You did not make a crucial mistake."

Was that a compliment? I think it was.

Ezio was off before anymore words could be shared.

" Where to now?" I asked, feeling rather excited, though I did my best to hide it.

" The Santa della Signoria."

" Why, what's happened?"

" A traitor. He's endangered all-"

" Hang on a second." I said. " Why are we helping these people? I mean, they are not Templars. Or are they?"

Ezio shook his head. " No, they are not Templars but they still endanger the city and it's people. We protect the innocent."

" We don't have to, I thought."

" No, perhaps we don't, but I still feel we should do our best to clear the path for the citizens. They do not have crucial understanding like we do, and so we must aid them."

Nodding, but only agreeing in half, our small team headed back through the city into the San Marco district.

It did not take us long to reach this traitor of the Signoria. He stood like a rat in archway, blocked by two walls of guards, one line of five in one entrance way and another line of five behind him.

" How are we supposed to get in there?" I asked Ezio. Surprising me, we got fairly close to the nobleman, just by acting like everyone else. I leaned on a fence while Ezio faced me, acting as though we were having a wonderful conversation.

" Besides. There are guards everywhere!" I exclaimed. Ezio's signature smirk lit up on his face. A scowl came across mine. Whenever I saw that smirk, I was always miserable in return.

" Remember the girls we passed?" Ezio asked. My scowl thickened.

" _Le puttane_? Yes, I remember."

" Good. Give them this and take part in distracting the guards. I'll deal with the traitor." Ezio decided, handing me a fat pouch of florins.

" Why don't you do it?" I snapped. " You have the better suited personality for it. Playing with the courtesans."

Ezio snorted and gave me a push to send me on my way. I walked around a few corners until I found the women in scanty clothing and stared at them with disregard.

" Here. You've got some work." I told them blankly as I tossed the purse over to the girls. They cooed like the pesky pigeons they were, fluttering about.

" What would you like us to do?" One asked. She seemed to be old considering her business. Perhaps in her forties.

" Follow me and maybe you'll find out." I spat through my clenched teeth. The women didn't object after that and formed a circle around me. I lead them back to where Ezio was waiting, leaning against the fence. I gestured to the first line of guards and with a sigh I went to go fulfill my duties.

As I went to go distract the guards, I found that I would much rather gut myself than work with these shrilling women. Time and time again I felt like crushing their jaws so they could caw no more. Without even asking me for instructions, they fluttered around the unsuspicious guards, stroking them and toying with them. The guards stood tall and steady, but slowly their will left them. One by one the men in uniform started to trot away with their courtesan of choice. I looked to Ezio and gave him a nod.

_As if he needs your clarification, Maria_, I told myself.

The Assassin strode towards his target, blade sprouting from his hand. I began to count as he began to extract the life from the traitor. Ezio's blade sliced into the chest of the noble, allowing the man to lean over his shoulder. Ripping his metal blade from the corpse, he sheathed his blade. The conspirator slumped to the ground, blood weeping from his mortal wound. The last row of guards barely had seconds to react… in fact they didn't. From my count, the entire even only took seconds to complete. A small battle began to brew as Ezio began to combat the blue guards. I jumped into the process of eliminating them, drawing my sword. I ran the blade across one chest and stabbed into another's throat. It was unfair to me. They were so unskilled compared to Ezio and were evenly matched with me. In moments, five more bodies joined the death toll. Sheathing my bloody blade, I turned to Ezio.

" Where next?" I asked, waiting for the next task. I enjoyed being useful for once, rather than acting as dead weight being lugged around.

" We are done today." Ezio said. " Go home to Leonardo."

" What about you?" I questioned. I did not receive an answer in typical Auditore fashion. With a sigh of relief, I started out of the bloodied alley to home.

" Wait." Called the Assassin. I stopped, looking over my shoulder to my mentor. " You have done very well today. Better than what I had expected from you."

I turned my head back around and then continued for home, a smirk creeping across my face. That was most certainly a compliment. A compliment from a stick-in-the-mud type like Ezio.

Something told me that I should treasure those words, seeing as I wouldn't be hearing them very often.


	9. A Key to Every Door

**A/N: Hannah's finally getting tired of old Abstergo, eh? **

Chapter Nine/Hannah's POV:

I was really getting sick and tired of being ordered about.

Go there, come here, get in the Animus. One of these days I would just love to say no. 'No, I will not go in the Animus. Not today. Today is a Hannah day.'

I was being ordered about once again when Vidic came into my room, looking fairly unimpressed. Despite common sense, I smiled when I saw the doctor walk in with his white lab coat flowing and scowl forming. I sat on the edge of my bed crossed legged, looking as innocent as possible.

Well, I say innocent, but frankly I looked more like a crazy women mistaking herself for an eleven year old. Insanity tends to crop up with Abstergo, I suppose. Being so confused, always kept in the dark of plans and secrets. But beggars can't be choosers, and this was what I had to deal with. I smiled to myself briefly, adding to my potential insanity uprising. Maybe I could create a second persona, just to freak out the doc. His face in my imagination amused me for a moment, just a moment.

" You stole my key. How?" Vidic said with an icy cool tone, his arms folded tightly across his chest. I stared at his face as he spoke. Grey hair mostly covered his face… maybe a speck of the brown it used to be before. How old was my doctor? Fifty? Yeah, I'd bet fifty.

Fingers snapped in front of my face, jolting me out of my conversation.

" Uh, yeah. I stole it." I said, watching him. He sighed irritably, rubbing away a headache in his temples.

" I asked _how _you stole it."

" Oh." I uncrossed my legs, leaning forward, resting my head in my hands. "Easily."

He was getting angry now. " Yes, but how?!"

I smiled, putting a finger to my lips. " It's a secret." I whispered.

Vidic's jaw clenched, the muscles twitching underneath. I snorted.

" The all mighty Templar -Templar right?- can't figure it out? I'm just some woman, or can't you see that as well?"

Vidic was frozen now, stone still like an angered statue.

" What do you call a Templar that can't see?" I asked, grinning. I leaned forward, studying his face. He did not say anything, nor did he blink, but I could tell he was listening.

I whispered my answer. " Useless."

One solitary growl came from his throat, his dark eyes becoming blacker and blacker as the seconds ticked by.

" Never before has somebody annoyed me off as much as you have." He snapped, straying from his normally professional approach.

" Success!" I raised my hand for a high-five which was ignored. Fair enough.

" What game are you trying to play, Eighteen?"

" Oh, we've gone off the last name bases? I am slightly hurt, Dr. Vidic. I thought I was going to get to call you Warren. That's you're name right?" I asked. He nearly twitched.

" What game are you playing?" He demanded. I shrugged, unable to answer.

" I'm not playing any game, doctor. I'm just getting used to _your_ game." I replied. I stood from my bed, cracking out my joints one by one.

" Shall we get started? I'm excited to see what my lovely Maria is doing this fine day in Italy." I started for the door, that had been closed after Vidic's entry earlier on. Still couldn't trust me not to escape, eh? " You know I've always wanted to go to Italy. To see Florence and Venice. Now I can! Fifteenth century, sure. But still Italy none the less! Of course, I'm in Rome now… nice trick with the blood work by the way. I applaud-"

" STOP YOUR FUTILE RAMBLING." Vidic shouted, exploding into rage. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the professor.

" Are you alright?" I questioned, tilting my head like a dog would.

Vidic spit back in reply, " No I am not alright! Would you shut up and go to the Animus? I've never met such a maddening human being in all my time here in Abstergo!"

" Sir, you are not alright!" I exclaimed, rolling up the sleeves on my jacket. I pulled out an imaginary pen and notebook from my pocket. " If you would sit down, and allow me to ask you some questions-"

" GO. TO. THE. ANIMUS." Vidic was red in the face now, heaving with every breath. So I was correct. He was easily angered with rebellious subjects.

Trying to hide my grin, I nodded lowly and left the room, pleased that the doors opened for me as I came close. On my way to the machine however, I stepped on something. I lifted my foot and found the key to my Abstergo free future.

It was literally the key. Warren Vidic's key. The one Cross had supposedly took from me before.

" Why are you just standing there?!" Snapped the doctor as he strode to his machine. " Get moving!"

Trying to think quickly, I looked around the room. I couldn't bend down and pick it up. The doctor would surely notice something. I stepped on top of the white plastic key, shuffling along instead. It scraped against the tile, creating some noise, but thankfully, Vidic didn't question me. I partly thought it because of my insanity act.

Good. My little plan was working. Well, not a plan, per say. Just a string of events that may or may not get me out of this loony bin. I shoved the card under the Animus, hoping that Cross nor the doc would find it as I drifted in Italy. I sat upon the metallic creation, swinging my legs.

" I wouldn't try and escape this time." A new voice called.

" Morning Cross." I greeted as the man entered, a slightly amused smirk coming to my face.

" We've changed all passwords and cards." Had he seen me try to smuggle the key to safety?

" Why would you tell me this? Your prisoner?" I asked the agent, a brow risen. I tried a bored look, but one could never be bored here. Just half-sane, chewing on your tongue or laughing at hilarious jokes such as, 'entice you into a coma'.

" Don't bother, Daniel." Vidic told him. Cross didn't say anything after that. Like routine, I spread myself across the Animus, getting comfortable. Vidic pressed buttons as usual, and I found myself wondering what my ancestor was up to.

However, the blackness did not come. Shuffling, I waited for Italy. I could not see very well through the visor that covered my face, and I definitely could not see Vidic. Programs and software blocked my vision. Suddenly, footfalls signalled the leave of the doctor.

" Vidic? Am I going or what?" I called out, but I heard no reply. " Vidic?"

I laid there, unsure of what to do. Deciding to take this as a blessing, I attempted sat up. My head smacked against the glass.

" Damn." I breathed, stunned by the impact. "I forgot about that."

I waited a little longer, until I heard Warren return, with another being.

" I'm telling you, I have never seen a subject show these symptoms before." My doctor spoke.

" Perhaps they are not symptoms, but another trick?" Offered a deep voice in return. It was foreign to me, not one I have heard before. Maybe one of the other doctors? I opened my mouth to ask Vidic what had went wrong, but soon snapped my jaw close. This was a golden opportunity. Why waste it?

" Maybe. I am not sure yet. Maybe I could take her readings later, and analyse them. Send them down to the Research department below."

" Good idea, sir." The voice replied.

The footfalls paused before they started again, leaving once more." Come. There is not much to see here."

Doors opened and closed and I was left alone in silence. Wondering what to do, I stared up at the images on the screen above me. They made little to no sense to me. I wasn't very familiar with computers. I managed the internet only just. I moved my hand brought it up to my face, sliding it under the glass. It seemed I had just enough room to rotate my head to either side. Hatching a plan on the run, I gripped the sides of the Animus with my hands, slowly but surely shuffling out from under the visor. I wriggled free and found myself standing on my own two feet. I then looked around the Abstergo lab, pondering what to snoop at first. My hands twitched as I spied Warren's laptop at the top of the room. With a grin, I dashed over, landing in the chair with a thud. I stopped it from spinning and tapped the spacebar a few times to wake it up. What I found was rather surprising to me.

" Tisk, tisk, tisk, Mr. Warren Vidic. Leaving your things open for all to see?"

The page he had left open were e-mails of various sorts. '1221', 'Andrea', 'When is the next fire drill for the research wing?'. I saw nothing of interest and questioned how to get to my own files. See what they had to say about the ol' crazy lady they had the mistake of capturing. I minimized the program and navigated the desktop.

" Subject Four, Subject Fifteen, Subject Sixteen, Subject Seventeen, Subject…. Ah-ha! Files of Hannah Smith. Perfect."

I double clicked the download but found a barrier put in my way. The file had been password protected. Miffed about this set back, I decided to attempt at cracking the case.

_I-A-M-A-C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E-N-O-B-W-H-O-S-H-O-U-L-D-T- A-K-E-A-V-A-C-T-I-O-N_

Unfortunately, my guess was incorrect and so I gave up on that file. I doubt they had good things to say anyhow. I went back to the e-mail, and to my surprise found an unopened letter. I double clicked the message -and with relief- found it to be easy access.

_Warren,_

_Here are those Bleeding Effect files you wanted. Most of the research came from Sixteen. Despite the setback of his death, he proved useful nonetheless. I still do not know why you want these files, though. I mean, the new Subject doesn't have the Bleeding Effect. Does she? She's only been here a few weeks…_

I rose a brow at a few weeks. Had it really been that long? How many days did I spend in the Animus at one time? I opened the file that had been attached to the e-mail and basked in the glorious information. From the quick reading I did, two things were prominent. For one, Subject Sixteen, whoever he was, and the other, the symptoms that came along with this notorious Bleeding Effect. I saw mostly hallucinations, but also head pains and trauma. I closed down the files and left the computer alone. I spun in the black chair, eyeing the rest of the room, most notably, the door.

" I could escape." I mused to myself, my mind going back to the white key. " I would just need a new key that I am sure Warren has."

I turned back to the desk and ruffled a few papers around, but no key emerged. Was it some password that I did not know rather than a physical key? Deciding to give myself a little more time to think, I went back to the Animus and retrieved the old key I had stolen the day before. I shoved it into my jeans pocket, keeping my escape safe. I climbed back on top of the Animus and sat there.

Sure enough, a few hours later, Vidic came sauntering back, speechless to find me conscious and well.

" What… how?!"

" Always back to the 'how', eh doc?"

His face contorted into a familiar scowl as he marched over to the Animus computer. Within a couple of minutes he was back to barking orders at me. I laid back down on the machine, the glass folding over my head once again.

" Wait!" I yelled, squirming out from under the glass to sit up properly. I eyed Vidic carefully, who in return, showed me the same stare.

_The key, the key, the key! _I shouted at myself.

Without thinking, I took hold of the doctor's tie, yanking him forward.

" I read about it. The Bleeding Effect. What does it do?!" I demanded to know, not sure what else to say. I reached with my free hand into his coat pocket, but found it empty. Warren merely smiled himself, a strange sight to see.

" Are you expecting the key?" He asked, taking my hand and shoving it back at me.

I flashed a quick smile of my own, though I meant nothing by it. " To tell the truth, I was expecting a key of some sorts, yes."

" Unfortunately for you, all the doors are password protected. No cards or keys on this floor."

Damn it.

" Now I highly recommend you get into the Animus this instant, or you will find yourself in a lot of trouble." Threatened the doctor. Seeing as his stress levels were already at a peak, I followed my orders and settled down in the Animus. This time around, the blackness came.


	10. First Blood in Tuscany

Chapter Ten/Maria's POV:

Just a week had passed after my first run out as an Assassin when Ezio came back around. I was chatting happily with Leonardo, who was explaining his theories on a flying machine. I had my doubts of his inventions, but I had spent enough time around the kind inventor to know that if Leonardo dreamt it, it could very well be possible.

" What about your paintings?" I asked the artist, looking about his chaotically organized workshop. Various prototypes and drawing and half completed paintings lived here, most likely never to see the end of Leonardo's pencil again. In response, Leonardo waved his hand. I was correct in believing he'd never finish them.

As if reading my thoughts, he said, " Work is never finished, lovely Maria. Only abandoned."

I sat at a table shoved into the corner of the workshop, tearing pieces off of bread, acting as lunch.

" I've started clearing the backroom to serve as your quarters." Said Leonardo from the other side of the workshop, fiddling with some sort of device in his hands. I nodding, appreciating the effort. So far, I had been staying at Leonardo's half-home. It was nice enough here, despite the more than uncomfortable bed and lack of space. The back corner wasn't necessarily the most luxurious of places. No matter the faults with my new shelter, it felt more like a home than any large villa or palazzo that I had stayed in prior.

"_Grazie_, Leonardo."

The painter looked up from his toys and flashed a warm smile. Leonardo was always friendly and pleasant. He put up with my complaints of sore muscles on tougher training days and even offered advice on a solution.

" Any time, _il mio amico_."

It was that was when the Assassin walked in.

" Leonardo!" He called, knocking on the door frame.

" _Salute_, Ezio!" Greeted the painter in return, waving. I merely looked over my shoulder, nodding my own silent hello. He carried something in his hands, which spiked my curiosity. However, I thought nothing of it. I figured the Florentine man was here to see his friend, discussing some private matter… again. It seemed it was all he would do these days. However, I was pleasantly surprised when the white hood headed over my way, setting down the items in his hands. From what I could see, it was clothing.

" I must request something of you." Ezio said, gaining my full attention. I eyed the outfit, but my attention was brought back up to Ezio.

" What do you need?" I asked.

" In Tuscany, the Villa Salvati has been taken over by Francesco Salvati's son. I fear he has followed the path of his father to the Templar and I want him killed."

In a flash, realization came over me.

" You're asking me… to go out and kill someone? A true assassination?" I barely managed to get the words out of my mouth. I was shocked.

Ezio nodded once. " I would not ask you of this unless I needed it done, quickly. I have matters elsewhere to attend to and so the responsibility falls on your shoulders."

I looked to the clothes that Ezio rested on the table.

" That means…"

" Yes. I'm giving you your robes. I refuse for you to go out looking like… that." He said, gesturing to my current attire. I was too pleased to even roll my eyes at his remark. I unfolded the robes that had been given to me, holding them at an arms length. In the pile was also a knife and the iconic red sash, mirroring Ezio's.

" Go try it on." Ezio nodded to the back room. " I want to see if I've managed to get the sizing right."

Following orders, I gathered my robes and trotted off excitedly to the back of the workshop, trying not to let my feelings show.

When I came out of the room, wearing my white uniform, I was feeling much more than excited. The robes were simple, white with grey lining on edges, on the tail that went past my knees and the second that rested on my waist. The robes themselves were short sleeved, but matched with my white shirt underneath. The red sash was tied tightly around my waist, covering the belt of my sword sheathe. Perhaps my favourite component of the entire ensemble was the leather sheathe that crossed my body on my shoulders, my dagger resting at close quarters, an easy grab if all else failed. Along with black trousers and dark, fitted leather boots, I felt like the Assassin I had been trained to be. I flicked up my hood, forcing the smile off of my face, though the task was very difficult.

" Good. It fits!" Leonardo exclaimed, seeming happy. Ezio, who lingered in the back, gave his approval. For once, his hood was down and it made him feel much more realistic than his serious self.

" Thank you." I told him again, smoothing down my shirt sleeves and fixing my belt underneath the sash. Once more, he nodded before motioning me over again.

" I have one more thing to give you before I send you on your way." Ezio said. I headed over to him, wondering what else he could possibly have left to offer me. Standing before the Assassin, Ezio looked to Leonardo. The inventor then dashed over to a table, scattered with various papers, books, scrolls and all else that he had, and lifted an object from the chaos, coming forward to us. What it was, was a weapon. Leonardo offered it to me and I gladly took it.

" A Hidden Blade of your own. I figured you are responsible enough to use it." Voiced Ezio from behind.

" Still think of me as a child?" I asked as I fastened the blade over top of my sleeve on my right arm, getting a feel for the blade.

As I tried to figure out how the device worked, Ezio replied, " Yes. You aren't exactly the most grown up."

" Everyone must grow old, but growing up is an option." I recited to him, finally understanding the properties of the weapon. After sheathing and unsheathing it a few times, I lowered my arm. Ezio looked me over once more before sighing.

" You're not very experienced." He said, although I doubt it was to me directly.

" How can I possibly gain experience if I do not venture out on my own?" I challenged, begging for him not to change his mind at last minute. Ezio didn't reply for some time.

" Here." Ezio brought a letter out from a pouch. " I want you to deliver this to Mario Auditore in Monteriggioni."

He handed me the sealed letter, to which I took it and stashed it up my sleeve. From the look I received from the seasoned killer, I doubt it was the best choice. I took a note to hide it in a different location when he wasn't looking.

" Monteriggioni." I repeated.

" Yes. It is on your way to Tuscany."

" And where is this Villa Salvati?" I asked.

" Northwest of San Gimignano walls." Ezio replied.

" And how do you want him to be dealt with?"

Ezio then released his signature smirk, frightening me slightly. " That… is up to you, Maria."

I felt a little unnerved by that. My first true assassination contract and I had to make it up as I go along?

" If you leave now," Ezio said. " you can make it Monteriggioni by the evening."

I nodded, sudden butterflies fluttering about in my stomach.

" I will not let you down." I told him. I was determined to succeed. If I failed now, I doubt I'd ever get another shot.

" _Bene_. Now go."

I looked to Leonardo and smiled quickly before leaving for Florentine streets.

I made my way through Firenze, plotting possible ways to kill my first target. I did not know his name, I did not know his talents or tricks and Ezio somehow expected me to be successful? The more I thought about it, the more I felt annoyed with Ezio for the vague details. Once I reached the eastern gates, I passed through them without any trouble. As I headed towards the horses that were hitched to a post, I tried to remember the last time I had left Florence. The only memory I could remember was when I was shipped off with Piero Rosso from Forli… and that was nearly thirteen years ago.

In the end, I chose a dappled grey horse, for no other reason than the fact I liked its coat colour. I had always enjoyed riding as a child and I was amused to see that the feeling had not changed. I mounted and spun the horse around, kicking it into a trot. When the path forked, I chose the left, starting my venture to Monteriggioni, slowly leaving Firenze behind me.

* * *

When the walls of the small country town came into sight, I slowed the dapple grey horse to a trot. To save time, I had cantered most of the way here. I patted the letter, stashed away in the folds of my red sash, making sure the document was still there. On the journey, I had wondered what was in the letter. I'd never know, for if I opened it, I was sure that Ezio was going to kill me. Whether literally, or with one of his looks. I tugged on the reins and slowed the horse to a walk, dismounting when I stopped in front of the run down stables. I gave the horse a stroke on its nose before securing the reins. I entered the town, looking about as I made my way to the villa. It seemed to be run down old place, though signs of renovations were visible. With a decent trickle of people walking through its streets, Monteriggioni was not completely abandoned. In a matter of minutes I was standing before the grand staircase leading up to the home. I stopped at the bottom, staring up the assassin insignia carved into the wall. I was only distracted for a moment before I started climbing the stairs. On the way up, I passed a training ring where men fought, clashing their swords together in a noisy melee. I continued up the last flight of stares before standing before the villa all together. It was just as beaten up as the town it resided in, but again like the town, showed signs of renovations. I walked to the doors of the country home.

The inside was white marble. The stairs, the floor, the columns. The inside was remarkably different compared to the exterior. I stood in the middle of the gleaming foyer, listening. I heard no chattering or movement. For all I knew, the villa was empty. I called out into the silence, " Hello?"

I paused, waiting for an answer. A few moments later, it came.

" In here!" Replied a voice, belonging to a woman. I followed the source to a room on my right. When I entered, I found a study. Behind a large oak desk was a girl, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, writing in a large book. She looked up when I entered, studying me.

" How may I help you?" She asked, using a tone filled with authority. A tone I had heard before.

" I am looking for Mario Auditore." I told her. In a moment, understanding filled her eyes. She gestured down a hall to my left.

" Through there is his study. You should see a staircase. Follow it downwards."

I nodded to her in silent thanks, before following her directions. I followed the stairs she mentioned, down, down and down again until it lead to an open room. Mesmerized by what I saw, I barely noticed the man leaning against the railing, eyeing the statues.

" Great wonders, aren't they?" The man said. I stared at the tall statues. Seven in total, all spread against the back wall. I looked to the man, presumably Mario Auditore. His black hair was tied back, his left eye white from blindness, a scar showing the cause. Wearing clothing with a mixture of red and black, his appearance showed a bold personality.

" I look for Mario Auditore." I told him, though I wasn't sure why. I was almost certain that this was the man I was searching for. " I come to give him a letter."

" I am Mario Auditore." He confirmed. With this, I dug the letter out of its holding place, handing it over to the man. He opened it and read it quickly, before murmuring words to himself. He stowed away the letter, his attention falling back to me.

" I believe my _nipote_ sent you."

" _Si, signore_."

Ezio's uncle gave me a look over, seeming pleased by something.

" His new _novizio_?"

" Yes, sir."

Mario gave a half smile and said nothing more. I wanted to question how he knew about me, more specifically, what Ezio said, but I decided against it. Mario turned back to the statues, pointing to each one and calling them by name.

" Qulan Gal. Darius. Wei Yu." He skipped the one residing in the center. " Amunet. Iltani. Leonius. All great Assassins from centuries ago."

I pointed to the centermost statue. " And what about him?"

" He is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." Mario replied, almost with a hint of pride, though I was not sure. " Perhaps one of the greatest Assassins that have ever lived."

I eyed the carving, looking at his simple armour and blade, similar to mine. I wondered what he did to gain the title of the best.

" Come. Walk with me." Mario commanded, leaving up the stairs to ground level. I followed the Auditore man.

" I take it you are also an Assassin?" I questioned.

" Yes. For many years." He replied, seeming distant as though he was reliving memories. Once back up top, Mario headed back through the room with the girl, dipping his head to her.

" Claudia."

" _Buonasera_, Uncle Mario." The girl replied. It dawned on me then that this girl was Ezio's sister. Her voice made much more sense now. It was Ezio's boldness she shared with her brother, in true Auditore fashion. I trailed Mario back into the foyer, who then climbed the stairs. He headed down a hall until he came to a door. Onwards from there were more stairs, until we reached a ladder. He climbed them, and motioned for me to do the same when I lingered at the bottom. The room at the stop of the ladder was yet another study, filled with portraits on the walls. Mario went to a desk, picking up a piece of paper and folding it halves then quarters.

" Give this to Ezio when you next see him." Instructed the elder Assassin. I took the paper from him, accepting the request. I looked back to the portraits littering the room.

" Who are they?" I asked, allowing my curiosity to get the better of me.

" Fallen foes." Mario replied. I recognized few faces in the paintings. I cleared my head from the distractions.

" I should be going." I told him. Mario understood and stepped aside to allow my departure. I headed for the exit.

" If you ever need shelter, you are welcome here." Offered the Assassin, gaining my thanks.

" Thank you, _signore_."

Mario spoke as I turned to leave. " May I ask you your name?"

I turned around once more, smirking only the slightest.

" My name is Maria Sforza."

" A feisty family that one." Mario replied, sharing my amused expression. I left then, itching to complete my task at hand.

* * *

The sun was nearly completely gone by time I reached Tuscany. People still walked along the paths, heading this way and that. In the distance I could eye San Gimignano, a small city. I slowed the horse to a stop, eyeing the distant hills for the villa which held my target. I could not see my destination, but knew where to go nonetheless. Spurring onward into a brisk trot, I headed down the country paths, careful not to run over any citizens. Although in my childish ways, I was half tempted to do so. However, now was not the time to be childish. I shook my head clear and when the path was free of any people, I kicked the horse into a lope, keeping my eyes peeled for the home. A short while later, I spotted the villa walls in the distance. I slowed to a walk, coming closer and closer. By now, night was nearly upon the countryside. I could see no guards or archers paroling the outside walls, which puzzled me greatly. Surely, the Salvati son could see the dangers in having no protection? I dismounted the dappled grey mount, leading it over to a roughed up building, perhaps belonging to a farmer and his rosy cheeked wife. I let the reins drop, giving the horse freedom to move. I leaned against the mossy stone walls of the home, pondering what course of action to take. As night cast its shadows upon the grassy plains of Tuscany, I reached a solution. I'd wait until the darker hours of night and strike. An easy get away in the darkness, an easy victory. I slid down the wall, sitting cross legged, waiting for my time.

* * *

Once the moon was high in the sky, the stream of people I had noted before vanished, I took it as my sign to put my plan into effect. Masked in the darkness, I walked towards the villa, my nerves eating away at my focus. I tried to force my frights away. I would need all my attention directed towards this mission if I were to succeed. Making each step as careful as the last, I came closer and closer to the open gate, leading into the Salvati residence. I saw no guards posted either outside or inside the courtyard still, which both made me feel relieved and worried. Was this a trap? Or was this Salvati son just careless? I slithered into the courtyard, deciding to walk the entire perimeter for anything that could aid or harm my chances of victory. One of the first things I noticed was a ladder standing against the building. I wasn't sure its purpose, but kept it in mind once I circled the entire villa. It was a smaller home, not nearly as grand as the Auditore villa I had seen earlier in the day. It would prove easier to find Salvati if the quarters were smaller, but also would pose a more troubled escape. On my rounds, all I found was a small grouping of guards talking in the corner. I easily managed to slip by them and continue on my way. Now back at the entrance, I found myself staring at that ladder. Looking to my left, and then to my right, I decided that it would be the place where I started my attack. I jogged out of my hiding spot in the shadow of the wall, flashing through the moonlight. I silently climbed up the ladder, peering over the edge. I saw the back of an archer dip around the corner. Taking the opportunity, I hauled myself onto the walkway, sticking to the wall for protection. I shuffled to the corner, daring for a look. The archer turned as I appeared, startling me. I flattened myself against the wall. I heard his footsteps loudly come this way. I unsheathed the Hidden Blade that had been given to me, ready for its first kill. The archer in the yellow cap and sleeves rounded the corner, walking straight pass me. He sung an off key tune and shuffled as he walked. Was he drunk? As his back turned against me, I came forward. I covered his mouth as I shoved the blade through his black plated armour, right through his Medici crest. His cry was muffled by my hand as I lowered him to the floor. I felt him go limp as I released him. Not giving the archer a second thought, I rounded the corner to find a door, my way inside! I turned the handle, wincing as it croaked. I slid through the narrow crack and silently closed the door behind me. My breath caught in my throat as a pair of guards walked by, completely obvious to the stranger that stood mere meters away from them. They continued down the hall, giving me a chance to move forward. I headed down the hall myself, taking in every detail. Salvati was a decent noble it seemed. He had money, as show perfectly clear by all the portraits of himself that hung on the walls and the marble statues. Tapestries of all sorts rested on crimson red walls and flawless rugs were spread out on the wooden floor.

_Now to find Salvati_, I thought to myself, peering quickly into every open door that I passed. The hour was late and so I figured him to be asleep. Guessing I was on the second floor, I wondered where the sleeping quarters would be. I decided on the top floor and so I started my search for stairs. During my hunt for the third floor, I noticed that several guards were doing rounds of the house. It seemed Salvati was not as stupid as I had once believed. Suddenly, I heard voices chattering from behind. Every passing second they came closer and closer. I started jogging down the hall, but froze when I could hear clashing of armour ahead of me as well from behind.

" _Merda_!" I hissed to myself, looking around wildly for a place to hide. A door, located to my right, was slightly ajar. I took the chance of discovery over certain trouble and ducked inside the dark room, closing the wooden door in just enough time. I could hear both sets of guards passing just outside seconds later. I released a trapped breath, a wave of relief washing away my scare. I turned around, back pressed against the doorway, only to startle myself again. I had found the sleeping chambers alright.

A bed laid on one side of the room, a hunched up form laying underneath the covers. I crossed the room, unsheathing my blade. Slowly, I drew back the sheets, my pulse racing at the idea of what I may find. However, what I did find was completely unexpected. The form huddling underneath the sheets was just a girl. A young woman, no older than the age of Claudia. Even in her sleep she seemed afraid and hopeless, emotions I knew all too well. Like me, she was a victim trapped in the hands of supposed lords and nobles. She was his wife to be, perhaps already married, and was trapped forever more. My hand wavered as I tried to decide what to do. She was a liability if she woke and saw me standing in her room, but even then… could I kill her for simply being in my sight? Gnawing on my lip, I carefully replaced the sheets over her sleeping form, tiptoeing backwards to the door.

If Salvati was not here, then where else would this noble be? Getting irritated at my slow speed, I briskly walked down the hall, avoiding another run in with the guards doing their rounds. At long last I came upon the stairs and rather than heading upstairs, I decided to descend. I wandered the halls that never seemed to end. Suddenly, I heard voices. My first instinct was to flee back the way I came, but I paused to listen.

" Sounds like Master Salvati is busy with his new toy." Came a gruff, chuckling voice. "That wife of his is only a week old and he's already bored of her. How long do you think it will be until she 'chokes' on her food?"

Two voices laughed in response.

" Come on, we'd best be finishing our run or else Sylvester will have our heads."

I ducked behind a large statue image of what I presumed to be the Salvati noble, crouching down when the guards appeared and then disappeared from sight. I left my hiding place and started down the hall in the direction of the guards. Sure enough, sounds of giggling and growling emerged from behind a closed door. I groaned as located my target, not as I expected to find him. I eyed the dark oak door, waiting for a few moments. Suddenly, the handle turned, giving me only a few seconds to vanish into the dark. I became still and unmoving as a woman was ushered out of the door, half wrapped up in a white sheet. The blonde giggled childishly as I removed myself from the dark, unaware I even existed. I went to the door, putting my hand on the handle. It was time.

I opened the door, finding Salvati staring out of a open window, the moon casting a silver glow upon his face. His black hair fell just above his shoulders, his black tunic matching his jet black hair. Not knowing if he had already heard me, I kicked the door shut. Salvati raised his head, staring at me with animalistic eyes. It only took him a moment before he knew who I was.

" Assassin!" He spat, reaching for a nearby dagger that rested on a table. I lunged forward, unsheathing my blade as I leapt forward, pinning the man to the ground.

" GUAR-" He began to scream, until his words were cut off by my blade sprouting from his throat. Crimson red blood splattered and I could taste the bitterness of it on my lips. I jerked the blade to the side, opening his throat just enough to ensure his death. Suddenly behind me, the door was thrown open. I looked over my shoulder to spy several guards armed and barrelling this way. I jumped up off of the newly deceased Templar, running to the open window as my escape. I leapt through easy enough, landing hard on the ground after a decent drop. I continued sprinting through the courtyard, racing towards the entrance of the villa.

" ARCHERS!" Bellowed a man from behind. I snuck a glance over my shoulder and saw bows being aimed in my direction. I hadn't noticed the archers on the roof in my original scout of the area. I looked ahead once more, seeing the entrance in sight. It was then when I felt the arrow clip my arm. I gritted my teeth as the arrow slid past my upper arm, becoming numb, then turning into a stinging sensation. Miraculously, I kept my balance and kept on sprinting, straight out of the villa. I spied my horse close and started screaming at it to move. I only just stopped myself from crashing into the beast, mounting it in seconds. I spurred the horse into a gallop, rushing down the Tuscan path. I refused to stop my hectic pace, not even when I was almost positive I had no pursuers. It was only when I reached the southern end of Tuscany that I slowed my panting mount to a sluggish trot, myself breathing heavily along with it. I glanced over my shoulder and indeed saw nothing of concern. Looking to my bloodied arm, I noted that the wound was not as deep as I had thought. Gathering my thoughts and steadying my breathing, I left Tuscany to report my victory.

* * *

I would have never have thought Firenze's walls to be so comforting. It was only when I saw the city did I feel safe. I wasn't sure if it was due to the familiarity of the busy streets or the fact that Ezio was lurking somewhere inside and he could take over for the time being while I claimed a few hours for a rest. I hadn't even thought about how tiring contracts would be. I figured it was a run-in, run-out type situation. God, how wrong was I. I dismounted the dapple grey horse, the poor thing looking as tired as I felt and quickly headed into Firenze's streets. I navigated my way to Leonardo's workshop, practically welcoming the cramped sleeping quarters as if they were a heaven on earth. It was early morning by time I entered the workshop, the sounds of the large city filling my ears. I didn't mean to slam the door shut to mark my arrival, however, I did indeed shut the door with force, nearly crawling into the Leonardo's mess called home.

" It isn't as easy at it looks, huh?" Ezio said, his voice coming from behind. I spun on my heels, jabbing a finger in Ezio's chest.

" Don't start." I growled to him, only to earn a chuckle from the Assassin. I ignored him from then on out. I went to the nearest chair and flopped down, vowing to never move again. Ezio wandered over at that point, dragging a chair over, sitting down himself.

" You're hurt." He noted, looking to my wounded arm. I didn't even bother to lift my head.

" I no longer care." I replied, my eyes burning, practically ordering for me to sleep. I was more than happy to comply.

" Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll fix up your arm." Offered Ezio. I raised my weary head, eyeing him. I gave in, accepting his offer and began to tell the tale of Maria Sforza's first assassination.


	11. Joining in on the Hunt

**A/N: Another update, at long last! So, I have nothing to say here really other than a question:**

**Who else has seen the Blackflag gameplay that came out today?! It was gorgeous. If you haven't seen it, go watch it an be amazed!**

Chapter Eleven/Maria's POV:

Much to my relief, Ezio had approved of my mission's success. I told him happily of Salvati's down fall all the while he sewed up the hole in my arm. Although, once he had started the job of fixing my wound, I began to long for Leonardo's fine hand. Ezio wasn't exactly skilled or gentle. Nonetheless, my arm was fixed.

"How did I do?" I had asked Ezio as he stitched, excited for his feedback. His answer was both praise and an insult.

"You didn't die. You did much better than I thought."

We spoke no more of Salvati after that. A few hours later in the peak of the day, I sat in the softest chair I could find in Leonardo's workshop. My arm went from a gentle throbbing to a numbing sensation, filled with pain. I complained constantly about it to Leonardo. Why? I thought it to be mostly because he listened. I looked to the bloodied bandage I had wrapped around the wound personally and was disappointed to find that my arm was still seeping little droplets of blood.

"If I die in my sleep, Leonardo, bury me in Milano. In the countryside, away from people." I sighed, stroking a finger over the bloodied patches, wincing when the pain increased.

Leonardo was painting for once this day, though when I asked him what it was, he shrugged and told me he did not know and was just playing with new techniques. He lifted his eyes from the canvas and looked to me with this cheerful look on his face.

"Why Milano, _cara_?" The painter asked, turning back to his work.

I wasn't entirely sure. I'd been to sent Milan once when I was a little girl. To appear in the courts there and receive a humanistic education. I was five years old when my father, Galeazzo Sforza, Duke of Milan took me there with my varying half-brothers Carlo and Alessandro, and my half-sisters, Caterina and Chiara. The red head was fifteen years old at the time. I remembered those days. The days when I hated the world a little less, and when I could be called a 'little lady' and not hit the man who dared utter the words.

It had only been nine years during the court. The first five of my years had been spent in a large home, built for my father. He had the wealth to waste it on petty buildings. There, I had my nannies to take care of the spoiled brat I used to be. I swear I overheard my youngest nanny, Antonia, name me the _diavolo _in a dress. I had to admit I was pleased to live up to the title just over twenty-one years later. After I'd been shipped out to the Sforza court, I found happier times there. I received a good education and had enough fun at court. Or as much fun as a irresponsible child could have, seeing as I was constantly locked away. According to my father's second wife, I caused too much havoc to be let loose. Smiling, I remembered tearing a few expensive dresses apart as I wrestled with my seventeen-year-old brother Alessandro. I also remembered the hunting. Caterina and I used to go every chance we could. Taking the fastest and sleekest horses out of the stables to hunt a fox or two. Though, that passion quickly died once I left court to live as Piero's wife-to-be at fourteen.

At long last, I replied, "Because I might as well end up where I belong."

Leonardo shot me a quick look, a slight raise of his brow, but did not question my statement. My attention drifted back to my arm.

"It hurts…" I growled, damning the archer who managed to snag my shoulder to hell.

"Shush now. Complaining will get you nowhere." Returned a voice. Ezio strode right on by, smacking my sore arm with the flat of his knife's blade. I clamped on my tongue, doubling over as my limb screamed in the sudden flood of agony. A growl rumbled in my throat as snarled at him inside my head. His entire family would fall to my wrath… although, his family had already fallen to somebody else's. A good portion of it anyway. I didn't dare threaten him this way, or else my head would be place happily on a pike and displayed outside of Leonardo's workshop, or maybe the Palazzo Auditore. I gave him my hardest glare as I rubbed at my shoulder and hopefully the pain. Ezio, in somewhat of a good mood, flashed a cocky smile.

"Ah, the legendary Sforza glare." He said. "I remember it well. Your sister has one very similar."

I managed to stop cursing inside my shut mouth, and opened it to speak.

"Don't you know not to anger a Sforza, Auditore?" I snapped back in reply.

Ezio's cocky smile turned into his sliest smirk. "I know very well, from previous experiences."

"Then do not do that again! _Stronzo_."

Ezio then went to Leonardo, starting up a conversation with him. The Assassin seemed to be in a better mood and I wondered why. I didn't ask however. Frankly, I didn't care. He'd be a sour-faced man soon enough. When my shoulder finally stopped burning, I let go of it, sending daggers into Ezio's back. He paused his conversation with Leonardo and looked over his shoulder.

"I need to ask a favour of you, Maria." Ezio told me.

I snorted bitterly. "What makes you think I'll do anything for you?" I gestured to my wounded shoulder.

Ezio merely rolled his eyes. "_Vuoi stare zitto sulla tua spalla?_"

I strengthened my glare. However, Ezio did not tell me what it was he wanted. He simply stared, as if waiting for something. I stared back, mostly confused.

"What is it? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Ezio cracked yet another smirk at that. "See. You can't help but follow my commands."

"You do not command me!" I defended, folding my arms across my chest tightly, only to wish I hadn't.

I clenched my teeth together. _Spalla dannati_, I growled to myself, not giving Ezio anymore satisfaction. He took a few steps closer, his hand reaching for a pouch on his belt.

"I need you to deliver this to somebody." The older Assassin said, pulling out a piece of parchment. I began to scowl.

"I am not your messenger boy, Auditore."

Ezio seemed to be getting bored of arguing with me. "No. You are my messenger girl. Now stop acting like a tiny child and listen."

Before he could go on, I interrupted.

"What about Salvati! Look what I did! Now you're using me as a messenger?"

Ezio was quick and sharp in his reply. "Just because you've killed a man doesn't make you an Assassin, Maria Sforza."

Disheartened, I decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Take this to Poala at La Rosa Colta-" He paused and studied my face. "You look as though I have stabbed you."

"I don't want to go to the pigeons!" I cried out. "Let me do something, anything else!"

Ezio's stern look was enough to settle down my plea, but not enough to keep me from grumbling.

"Take this to her and wait for her reply. I want you back here by sundown."

"I'm not going to take one of the pigeons to _letto_." I said, my tone bearing a sharp edge to it.

Ezio nodded. "I would hope not."

He handed me the letter and without another word I took it and left, not at all pleased with the task. Safely out of hearing range of Ezio's finely tuned ears, I began to growl yet again.

"Stupid messages. Stupid pigeons. I hate them all."

I suppose I shouldn't complain. Going to visit the Pigeon Coop wasn't the worst thing I could imagine. I was almost sure that Ezio could think of something more vile. Like forcing me to Forli or some other dastardly place. On my way, I passed the Palazzo Auditore. I slowed my walk to a near crawl, peering inside the locked gates. The place seemed to be on a path towards destruction. Vines crept up along the stone walls, windows were musty and dirty, and everything seemed to be slowly rotting. Even a few of the slate tiles upon the roof had fallen off. It was surprising for me, to be truthful. I thought Ezio would take care of this place. Though, I was wrong. He was a busy man, playing at Assassin. He did not have time to take care of a Florentine building when there were so many men who had to die by his hand. Taking in one last glimpse of the palazzo, I continued onwards to the brothel.

It was a short walk before I got to La Rosa Colta. Grudgingly, I opened the door and almost immediately wished I had not. Pigeons were everywhere. Whether they were straddling their customers, lounging around together or just giggling away on the top floor behind close doors, they littered the place. It was to be expected, but I still didn't like it. I took a few steps before locking my attention on some blonde girl, dressed in an airy blue gown. She was latched onto the side of an overweight man, a wealthy silk merchant, judged by the fact he wore excessive green silks. The man was paying no attention to the blonde, for he was too busy fondling a brunette on his other side.

"You." I called aggressively towards her. The clueless woman looked around until she finally understood it was I who was calling for her attention. She stood from the chair, coming forward.

"Yes?"

"Poala." I demanded, staring knives into the young girl's blue ones. The girl could be no older than twenty. She had a pretty face if I had to admit it, round and fair of skin. Her hourglass figure would serve her well in this place, I saw. She would be an expensive buy for those who ventured inside the establishment, considering her age. Like a dog, she tilted her head.

"Where is she?" I elaborated, my already short temper shredding. She pointed to a wooden oak door on the other side of the room.

"She's in there."

Leaving the blonde courtesan, I went to the door and knocked, tapping my foot impatiently. There was no immediate answer.

"Open the door, I want to leave." I muttered under my breath. I got the message out ready in my hand to save myself time. Eventually, the door opened. Standing before me in her garb of a red dress and veil, Paola made her appearance.

"Maria." She greeted, sounding slightly surprised. "I was expecting-"

"Ezio?" I suggested. The courtesan leader nodded and stepped out of the way to grant entry.

"Come. Come."

This room seemed to Poala's personal room. With a large bed on one end and a desk and shelves and chests on the other, my suspicions were correct.

"Sorry for my interruption." I told her when I spotted a hooded man in the corner, awkward in my courtesies.

Poala looked to the same man quickly and then back to me.

"You were not interrupting." She said simply. She offered me a chair, but when I saw the other two were still standing, I decided to stand as well.

"I have a message from…" I trailed off, eyeing the shadowed man carefully. Poala put a hand on my shoulder, as if to comfort me.

"Don't mind him." When Poala caught me staring at her hand, she lifted it. I almost thanked her for it.

"I have a message from _him_." I said, still acting carefully. I held out the paper Ezio had handed to me not long before. The pigeon leader took it and unfolded the parchment, her eyes grazing over the written words unknown to me.

"I've been asked to take your reply." I informed her, shuffling awkwardly on my feet. I was itching to leave and be free of this place, but I was bound by orders to stay.

"La Volpe." The woman called to hooded man in the background. With grace, the man in the corner stepped into the light, coming to Poala's side. He was slimmer than most men I'd seen, older than them too by the looks of it. He wore orange full length tights, with a yellow and brow stitched tunic that rested overtop an orange jumper. To top it all off, he wore a brown and yellow trimmed cloak, with a deep hood to shadow his face.

"What do you think of this?" She asked the man, this 'Volpe.' He pondered whatever was in this letter with great care. Eventually, his sights lifted to me.

"Tell Ezio…" Volpe trailed off, shaking his head. He whispered words into Poala's ear. She either nodded or disagreed silently, staring straight ahead. I wondered what they were saying and even tried to listen in.

"… too soon… death… lost… Apple."

I rose a brow and tilted my head to get a better grasp on what they were saying. However, that was when their conversation ceased all together. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I tilted my head down and found a new interest in the pommel of my sword.

"Perhaps we should ask her of her own opinions." A voice offered.

"The novice?" That was Volpe. Nice to know he thought so highly of me. I didn't dare raise my head, in fear my cheeks would redden from my failed eavesdropping attempt.

"She's proved valuable so far. Salvati is gone." The courtesan argued.

The Fox replied with the same rough tone, "Salvati was a menial enemy."

"But an enemy nonetheless."

I looked up then, peering at them closely. Both caught my gaze and that was when Poala took to addressing me personally.

"Has he told you?" She inquired in all seriousness.

I frowned. "Has he told me what?"

Volpe looked to Poala then. "If he does not trust her with this, then why should we?"

"Because she will prove invaluable later!" The woman replied.

I curled up my fists, getting annoyed with this talk.

"What don't I know? What am I invaluable?" I demanded, feeling small and tiny and useless without this information. If I had been heard, I was blatantly ignored. Eventually, they spoke to me.

"Tell Ezio to focus on other things. Tell him to wait." Volpe said. "I am sure you can do this successfully?"

I glared at him, my short temper starting up again. "Do not patronize me."

Poala started leading me to the door.

"Your services are done here. Go back to Ezio." She said. Pleased that I could leave this place, I did exit with mixed feelings, but quickly shrugged them off on my march backwards to Leonardo's workshop.

When I entered, Ezio was waiting for my answer. I didn't waste any time and told Ezio what Volpe told me. Ezio was silent then, thinking about what La Volpe said.

"They asked me if I knew something… and I am guessing that I didn't know. What was it?" I ventured carefully. The Assassin glanced to me quickly.

He waved his hand. "You will know in time."

"But they said…-"

Ezio looked up fully.

"When you need to know the contents of the letter, I will tell you." He was stern in his reply, which meant there was no point in bothering him any longer.

"They also said something else…" I said lowly.

Ezio didn't even bother to look up this time. Despite this, I continued onwards.

"They said that I would prove to be invaluable later. Do you know what they meant?" I questioned him. Even as I walked back to Leonardo's, I found myself still pondering each possible idea.

"I do not know." He said, sounding slightly gruff in his reply. I frowned. I had surely thought that Ezio would be the person know did know. He knew lots of things, he had to.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. Ezio then shot me a look, deep and filled with his authority. Sighing, I backed off of my pursuit for answers. Seeing as I had nothing else to do now that my work was done, I trotted off into the depths of the workshop.

* * *

Night had fallen at this point and Leonardo graciously offered dinner. I knew Leonardo's ability to serve good food and so I leapt at the opportunity to feast at his cluttered tables. Ezio had been invited too. He had politely declined his invitation at first, claiming that he had other things to attend to. Though, he wouldn't get off that easily. Leonardo was the master of innocence and deception, or that was my theory at least. The painter had shot Ezio a look so heart breaking and pain filled that Ezio had little to no choice but to stay. The second the Assassin agreed, the mastermind was straight back to his joyful self. We sat now around a small table that Leonardo had thankfully cleared off. I wouldn't want to drip gravies all over his work on how a man could fly, though Leonardo had claimed he'd already done so. Ezio always chuckled at that joke, and I never knew why.

It was a simple dinner that our mutual friend gave us. If I was correct, split pea soup was on the menu. Though I was not a fan of the French cuisine, the meat inside almost all but made up for it. I couldn't help but notice Leonardo picked around the chicken.

"Meat is expensive these days." I mused, though I'd never really know what it would be like to live on a meatless diet. Having the power that I did in the social classes, I almost always had a cow or pig or chicken to chew on. I could fondly recall refusing to eat anything else when I was ten. Carlo always mocked me, calling me a wolf of the woods. That phase didn't last too long, seeing as I got bored with the taste of the backside of a pig. Along with the soup, we had fresh bread.

We ate in silence, or at least Ezio and I did. Leonardo took over the dinner conversation almost immediately. During the time I had spent with him, I noticed more or less that when he got excited about something, there was no stopping him. He rambled on for a short while, talking about new commissions and ideas he had. Until he finally asked,

"What about you both?"

I looked to Leonardo, shrugging. I had nothing planned and Ezio had given no orders to me. The pair of us looked to Ezio. The Assassin didn't say much at first until he revealed a bit of information bitter-sweet to my ears.

"I'm going after the Rosso brothers." He said lowly. I scowled at their names. "They both escaped." I said, remembering the day I was sentenced to be executed. "Where did they even flee to?"

As far as I knew, Francesco and Piero had been born and raised in a secluded home out in the countryside and later relocated to Firenze in the San Marco district. There were few places they could truly hide, unless the brothers gave up their riches and fled to densely populated cities such as Rome or Venice.

"I do not know, but I am hunting them." Ezio replied lowly. He sounded as though the walls had ears.

"I could help, you know." I told him in reply. "To help kill them."

Ezio shook his head. "You are too inexperienced."

"But I know them well. I've been around them for thirteen years of my life, Ezio. I know what they're like. I am influential too. Their servants know me and they could smuggle me into the palazzo or-"

"No, Maria." The elder barked, casting a silence.

"Give me a chance." I pushed, a risky move.

"I already have with Salvati."

"And you said yourself that I did a reasonable job!" I argued. Ezio's jaw clenched as he became increasingly irritated. He refused to answer.

"Fine. Ignore me." I growled, my own anger rising. "But don't come back to me when you finally realize that I have information that you don't!"

"The information that you possess can be found again."

"Alright, _stronzo_. What about a way into the fortified palazzo?"

Ezio thought about it momentarily. "Kill the guards on the rooftop and scale down the inner walls."

"You can't. Even if you kill off all the guards on the top, there are several in the courtyards and all four of the inner walls have been sanded down to flat surfaces. You'd fall to your death."

"Steal a key into the palazzo gates."

"Guarded by two teams of two, day and night. Francesco and Piero are the only ones with the master keys, seeing as only they leave and enter."

"Alright…" Ezio paused, then lashed out another answer. "Storm the gates."

"With what allies?" I was sure Ezio had other possible solutions, but I didn't allow him to finish. "Ezio, don't you see? There is no way into the palazzo!"

Francesco Rosso was nothing short of paranoid and took precautions in all his steps and actions. Resorting down to childish measures, Ezio scowled and folded his arms.

"You tell me how to get inside the palazzo then." He challenged stubbornly. I smirked, knowing exactly how to get in and out.

"Turn to the south facing wall of the palazzo. There are four stones on the exterior that are coming away from the wall. Wiggle each one of them out of their places and it should leave a space big enough to crawl through."

Ezio snorted. "Crawling? You'd resort to crawling into the palazzo?"

I nodded. "How do you think I got in and out when I was a small girl?"

The look on Ezio's face proved that he didn't believe me.

"Go right now and see for yourself." I demanded, pointing in the general direction. Ezio held up a hand, either in submission or to silence me.

"Let's say you're right-"

"I am."

"Well, let's take the benefit of the doubt and say by some chance you are right. What would you do once you are inside this fortress, as you put it?"

It was a simple enough answer. "Once inside you'd follow all hallways that lead up and to the right. If you count the notches in the wall to twenty one, there should be a door on your left. Enter that door and you'd think it was useless. It's a small space, not even small enough for a full grown man to comfortably stand. If you push at the false back door however, it should give way to a set of stairs that head downward."

"What is down the stairs?" I had Ezio's attention now.

"The stairs lead down cells and workspaces. Piero liked to capture his prey and play with it before he executed them."

"Who would he kill?" Ezio asked, leaning closer.

"Various nobles who crossed him, mistresses that left his service, random people on the street that he did not like. This list goes on and on."

"Why the notches in the wall?" The Assassin asked. He was leaning right over the table now, that head of his calculating every move, every step. I paused. "Well?"

I smirked once again, folding my arms casually across my chest. I leaned back into the chair, feeling very devious.

"I don't feel the need to tell you, Auditore. You clearly don't want my help…" I trailed off the sentence, scratching at my nails.

"Just tell me, Maria." I could almost feel Ezio's knuckles cracking.

"You said I wasn't worth it."

"What do you want from me?" He demanded. I leaned forward myself as serious as the Assassin was.

"Let me join in on the Rosso hunt."

Ezio shook his head. "No. You'll get killed due to lack of skill."

"Then let me die! I've got nothing to live for. As long as Piero and Francesco die before me, I shall die with no regrets."

Ezio began to object until Leonardo butted in.

"You did bring her here to train her. Why not train her for this purpose?"

I grinned as Ezio was corned between a stubborn Sforza and his best friend. I stared daggers into him, silently trying to convince him to follow along in my cause. He sighed deeply, groaning almost.

He muttered deeply under his breath, "I'm going to regret this."

I sat up straight, a firm grin on my face.

"Does that mean…?"

Ezio nodded once, accepting defeat. I tried not to appear too smug, but I could feel myself radiating glee. I sat back in my chair, satisfied the way events had turned and began to tear pieces off of my bread.

"Happy now?" Asked Ezio. I nodded once.

"I'll prove useful." I told him in reply.

Ezio stood at that point, jabbing a finger my way. "You better."

I doubt I could prove any less useful. I had killed Salvati and finished all the menial tasks and training he required of me. Besides, it was the death of the Rosso's I desired greatly. For them to pay for the blood they had shed. After all, that was what the Assassins did, was it not?

We work in the dark to serve the light.


	12. Free, Free as a Cyber Bird!

**A/N:**** Really long chapter... But at least Hannah is relevant now! In all the oneshots I have of he in future events and things, she's a badass. But before she was a sitting duck. Even then there's a long wait to get to the Hannah Sforza I have in my head. I love her to pieces... it'll get better, I promise XD Also, who saw the Edward gameplay trailer today!? ****Also a quick note on the title of the chapter: It's irrelevant and a reference. It's been stuck in my head for a very, very long time. **

Chapter Twelve/Hannah's POV:

I was alone when the glass receded, my head pounding furiously. I heard doors shut and that was it. Vidic had already left. Was he already getting bored of his new little test subject? I swung my legs over the edge of the Animus and slid off, starting for my depressing cell. The card key was heavy in its hiding place. I slowed down a few steps to inspect the two doors. One lead into some measly conference room as seen through the large glass window, while the other was a true exit and the very door I had already tried to utilise for my previous escape. Had they really changed all the passwords and keys to get through? Surely they couldn't have reset the entire wing? Despite my doubts, I didn't want to test it just now. Besides, there were a few more details to plot and plan if I was to escape successfully for the second time. Reluctantly I returned the bleak bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I crossed my ankles and folded my arms under my head. There were multiple questions to answer. For example, what the hell was I supposed to do once I got through that door? Pray that I got to the bottom and hide past all the guards? Even by some miraculous chance I survived the escape, I was in Italy. I don't speak a word of Italian, barely English most days, and my home was thousands of miles away. I had no money to my name for a flight home and who was to say that this Abstergo Industries I was now apart of wouldn't send the beastling Cross after me? I chewed on my lip, frowning deeply. It seemed that there was no chance for me. I toyed with the white key in my hands and eyed the door. I could try a million times for escape. Perhaps by then they would have killed me like they threatened to. Left me in a coma to get the things the sadists wanted then left me to rot. It didn't seem too bleak. I had nothing going for me anyway.

No family would miss me. I barely remember my parents. In fact, I didn't at all. An accident rendered me forgetful of the first ten years of my life and that included my parents. I remembered living with my sour faced uncle and his miserable wife in the countryside the most. I left that nice establishment the second I could. Even friends were dwindling. Most had grown up and left, gone to get married as any woman should at twenty five. If they didn't get married, they were happily travelling or being successful in life. What did I do? I stayed at home for the majority and watched useless hockey games that I didn't give a damn about and worked at a job for a man who I wished to see burn alive. Joffrey his name was. That little twerp. Younger than me by a year and yet he was still head of department. The only reason he got there was because he followed all the rules, which I went out of my way to break. God, I hated that place. Nothing worse than serving people, I'll tell you. A hireable slave to do your work was all I was. It was the quickest thing I could find after I was laid off from my previous job and the best thing I could find considering my education was a little less than awful.

I raked my hands over my face, groaning as I went. Perhaps if I stayed loyal enough to this cause, they would forget my being an 'Assassin'. I hated that word to my core. This unknown Brotherhood had gotten me into a troubling disaster that I couldn't get out of. Yet, I rather liked the sound of it. Assassin. It was what Maria was, that stubborn Italian girl who's memories I followed. I had grown to like her over the past few weeks -if it was even weeks, truthfully I lost track- and I enjoyed the company she brought. If that didn't sound sad enough, I was pleased to be related to her. By a very long descendant list, I was technically a Sfroza. I snorted to myself, wondering what it would be like to be addressed as Hannah Sforza rather than Hannah Smith.

I found myself eyeing the door once more. Freedom was a thing worth fighting for, I always told myself whenever I would become pent up in the cell of reality. I could do whatever I please as long as I fought for the freedom to do so. Vidic could have been lying to me when he said the things he did about the doors. Was I willing to find out? Risk being captured again by that ginger? Was he ginger? Even to this day I couldn't tell. Sometimes he appeared to have a brown tint in it. It would be more fun if he was a ginger. Maybe I could mock him as I ran out the door. The Assassin who got away! Wouldn't that be nice? I wondered if any previous Subjects had gotten away. There had been seventeen before me, surely one ran through those doors, kissing the doctors and Animus goodbye. I was annoyed at myself for not checking the files on the Mad Doc's computer. With a sigh, I pushed my feeble dreams of fresh air away and rolled on my side, wondering how long it would be before I fell asleep. The longer I laid there the more troublesome sleep became. No matter how much I tried to force that foolish idea of mine out of my head, it came dancing right back inside, swinging in circles as if to taunt me. I sat up, staring at the door once again. There was no reason as to why I could not _try _using the key. Slowly I slid from the bed and tiptoed across the floor to the door, worried that I was being watched or listened in on. I swiped the card and at first nothing happened. I had thought my fate sealed until the door gave way and parted. With a grin of glee, I headed out of the room. So the entire thing had been a plan to scare me back into obedience. The beloved Doctor Warren Vidic would later regret that decision! I ran to the exiting door and swiped my card again. It was painfully slow and I kept looking over my shoulder, half expecting Cross to come out of the shadows like he'd done that night I faltered in my choices. I cursed at the door and almost kicked the steel, but before I could break a toe or two, it slid open. I gazed into the bleak grey metal that was the Abstergo hall. Wasting not another second, I ran through. I ran through the halls, ducked around corners. Stealth was not a priority for me anymore. I wanted to get the hell out of here and if that meant going in with all guns firing, I would gladly do so. However, my decisions were costly. I slid around another corner, my god awful shoes giving me little to no grip on this flooring. I met my first batch of guards there, lazing around on their rounds. And I had run straight into them. The first one turned, looking much like the other the way their uniforms matched identically. Both their brows furrowed too when they saw the runaway dressed in a white hoodie and crinkled dark blue jeans. We stared at each other, unsure of what to do. The guard on the left finally made up his mind.

"RUNAWAY!" He shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. I started into a sprint, aiming to run straight past them, but as I slipped by, my wrist was caught. Without even thinking I whirled my body around with the motivation from my running and whacked him one straight in the middle of his face. His nose crunched under my curled fist, though I could not be sure it wasn't my own throbbing fingers that did the cracking. He bellowed out as blood dripped from his nose through his hands. It was quite a racket he made and one I intended to silence. I lunged forward and aimed a kick to his knees, sending him wheeling backwards. I had seen old ladies put up more of a fight than this whelp, though those were the iron born woman who oft told me stories of the War. He went down with no more fussing, though the other guard who had screamed the news of my presence was much harder to face. He brought out his weapon, a black stick more or less and held it defensively as though it was a sword. He'd be much better off if it were, but nonetheless I was weary. One wrong blow from that and a limb would snap. He lunged and I slid sideways, my own hand lashing out. He dodged my counter and stared at me hard, starting to circle. Suddenly, I feigned a lunge but when he danced to the side, I caught his outstretched hand. I yanked him forward by the arm, trapping it and sent an elbow to the apple in his throat. He choked on the blow and forgot all about that stick of his. It clattered to the ground. I forced him to his knees and threw the rest of him down to the ground with as much force as I could muster. For added measures, I stomped on the side of his neck. I hoped I hadn't hurt him too badly, though I wasn't sure why I cared. He was just as much apart of this company as Vidic was and god only knows how badly I wanted to wring his thin neck. Breathless from my sudden battle, I stared at the two on the ground. The weakest link was still laying on the floor, rolling and clutching his nose. His knee was oddly bent. Had I done that? I remembered kicking him yes, but with enough power to break it? The second man was unmoving, whether unconscious or dead, I did not know. I did not have time to contemplate my new skill however and kept moving onwards.

A few floors down and with only a few guards to face who I managed to slither around, I was almost out of the research wing. I was panting from my constant running and vowed to thank my old gym teacher if I ever saw him again. That man made me run more laps than necessary but I was almost certain I could only run like this now because of those unruly afternoons in the hot dreadful sun, running around and around in circles. I slowed to a walk to catch my breath turned a corner. The sight waiting for me there was strange and rather worrying. Several guards laid dead, bathing in their own blood as it welled around them on the tiled floor. Their deaths were clearly intentional as some had opened up chests and slit throats.

_I mustn't waste time_, I told myself, prying away my gaze from the slaughter. I carefully weaved through their bodies and kept running, making sure I didn't step in blood to show my tracks. Off down the hall, running again, I kept going. It wasn't too long until I found trouble again though. At the end of the long stretched hallway, I came upon an elevator. I had already taken three using my card, but no matter how many times I jammed the stubborn piece of plastic in place, nothing would happen. I had come so far! My escape was so close! Only a few more floors down and I would be free! I could feel a whine bubble on my lips and when the elevator doors refused to open, I rested my head on them, giving up hope. My eyes burned as tears threatened to form in my eyes. I was so damn close.

"May I be of assistance?" Sounded a voice from behind me. I froze in place, my jaw clenching though not in anger, it was more in fear of what was to happen next. I lifted my head and gazed towards the familiar face that was standing not far off. So he had found me.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked Cross. He wore his black hoodie over his black pants. The only source of colour was the yellow lining that was seen in his hood. He brought out a key card, looking much different from mine.

"He wasn't lying when he said Abstergo changed the key cards, Hannah." He said, surprising me by using my real name. "He was just lying about what section."

I didn't trust his movements, even when he did open the elevator doors. He stepped inside and gestured for me to do the same. Reluctantly, I did. As the elevator descended, I still couldn't piece together his actions.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" Cross asked, staring straight ahead as though I wasn't even here.

"You're a traitor to the Templars?" I asked, though it was probably not the right guess. His lip twitched suddenly, but in replacement for a smile or a scowl, I wasn't sure. The doors opened up and standing before us were more guards. Roughly grabbing hold of my hood, Cross drove me forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snapped one, the man in the center. Cross fingered the handle of his gun.

"Taking the runaway back where she belongs." He replied in a cold voice.

The guard was snappy in his response. "The research wing is up, Daniel."

"I trained you Selemy." Cross said. "I recommend you stand down."

"But you do not control me-" The man began to say before Cross fired a round into his chest. The dying man looked down to his chest where blood flowed freely from his fatal wound.

"You shot me!" He gasped. Cross was uninterested. He began to drag me through the halls, the rest of the guards stepping out of his way voluntarily, not wanting the same fate as Selemy.

"You talked too much." Cross muttered, putting away his gun for now. Once we rounded the corner, his grip slackened yet he still hung on.

"You haven't told me why you're helping me." I stated warily, a fresh layer of fear spreading across the old one. Cross wasn't just a pet to Vidic, he was his killer.

"There's no fun in it anymore." The Templar replied, sounding bored. "I remember chasing down little weasels like you for fun. Chasing you through your camps like it was nothing. The Great Purge they called it. I don't get that anymore, that fun."

I was stunned by what I was hearing. "So you're saying that you're releasing me from my chains so you can _kill_ me later on?"

The silence that followed was more than unbearable for me. We wound our way downwards, floor after floor until we were close to the bottom. We were unopposed; the guards who did see Cross quickly stepped out of his way, not once saying a word.

"Won't Vidic get angry?" I asked my crooked saviour. Cross grunted for his reply. I didn't ask anymore questions after that. Things became busier and busier as we neared the front of Abstergo. I was forced around the last corner and saw a sweet sight. Doors to the outside world. Suddenly, I was thrown against a wall.

"Stay here." Ordered Cross. With the gun in his hand once again, I did not dare ignore his requests. I nodded once, my throat dry. The killer disappeared from sight I stayed pressed against the wall. He returned quickly and a white lab coat in his hands. He thrust it at me and said I was to put it on.

"And button it up." He demanded when it didn't conceal the front of my hoodie to his standards. I did just so. I looked at the name tag that was pinned on the front pocket of the coat. It said I was now Mary Bell.

"You are going to walk right out of those front doors, understand?" I nodded. "If anyone stops you, you spin whatever lie your mouth comes up with." I nodded again, rigid as stone. He pushed me forward once again and I started stumbling for the exit. Seeing as this posture would not do, I straightened my back and walked with a sense of pride. No one even glanced my way as I passed offices made of glass walls, with the Animus inside. What was the plural for Animus?

I walked past front desk, so close to the doors when someone called out. I kept walking but heard another shout. I paused in my steps, my heart in my throat. A woman in front of me turned. When she clicked away in her high heels, I took a breath of air. Before somebody could really call my name, I dove for the front door. Pushing past them, I walked out into the nippy night, a grin coming across my face. I had just escaped Abstergo industries. Walking quickly, almost breaking out into a jog, I kept my back straight. I would have to get as far away as possible before I started running. Who knows who they would send after me. Cross most likely and he would enjoy it more than anyone. I shoved both my hands into the pockets of the coat. In my right pocket, I felt a wallet. It could prove useful later if I found the time to examine it. I glanced at the name tag one more time.

"Thanks Mary." I whispered, petting the picture of the woman as I stormed away from the Templar company.

* * *

After a perhaps an hour of walking, I decided that this coat had served its purpose and stopped at the nearest trashcan to dispose of it. I looted the wallet and then ultimately shoved the white jacket into the garbage as far down as it would go. That's when I became an average girl on the street. I opened up the wallet and euros inside. Paper money and a few coins. I took the cash and stowed them away in my pocket. Everything else was useless. Driver's license and credit cards. I edged out the driver's license and eyed the picture. Mary and I looked nothing alike. She was rosier in the cheeks, darker in the tone of her skin and unlike me, she had two chins. Her hair was cut short into a bob. Still wondering how I had just walked out, I put the identity back where it belonged. I soon realized that I would have to trash the wallet the same way I trashed the coat. Until I found a place worthy, I would destroy the cards and throw the wallet on a rooftop. Spread out the evidence, though little did it matter to me. Suddenly, a man called out, his voice rich with an accent.

"You there! Girl!" My head whipped around to find the man, and sure enough there he was trailing behind me. Where he'd come from, I did not know. I wanted him to leave me alone. He could not be trusted. Luck was not on my side anymore it seemed, for the man jogged forward placing a hand on my shoulder. I threw it off and kept my bent.

"You look so cold, my friend." He said. "So lost, my friend."

I gritted my teeth. "Leave me alone." I muttered. Suddenly, a thought clicked in my head. I stopped so suddenly that the Italian ran into me with a thud and a shocked yelp. He was an Italian, speaking Italian. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you speak English?" I asked him, in my native tongue. He cocked his head to the side. How had I understood him?

"What is wrong, friend?" He asked, his accent rolling his r's.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, removing his hand that kept pestering my shoulders. I stormed ahead, thinking heavily. He moved in again and got a jab from my finger into his chest.

"Leave me alone, or else you will find yourself a broken hand!" I snapped at him. However, I was not using my native tongue. Instead I was using his. He scowled at me and started cursing. I knew those words well enough. Maria had used them countless times. Getting rid of my pesky flea, I started down the street in peace once more. I began to plot my course home. Money was limited to fifty euros or whatever it had been that I scavenged from Mary's wallet and I doubt I could put on some weight, cut my hair and fool the tellers at the bank into thinking I was her. Rome seemed a nice enough city, though their people seemed a bit off, remembering the pursuer. I could start from scratch. I really could become Hannah Sforza. Hide among the Italians as one of their own, or at least until I could afford to go home.

* * *

Hours passed and soon the streets of Rome burst into life. It was the very early morning, that much I could tell, but despite all this, the Romans were doing what Romans did. After walking all night, my legs wobbled and my stomach growled. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten something proper, and all the bakeries and stores that I passed with the aroma of delights inside increased my hunger tenfold. Deciding enough was enough, I veered inside a local grocery store. I licked my lips at the sight of semi-decent food and was tempted to buy an entire loaf of bread to gorge my face. I forced myself to be patient however, and walked the aisles. Most were empty, save two people. I walked past them, suspicious of every living soul. Abstergo must have dispatched their team of killers by now. The thought worried me. I headed down an aisle filled with cans of soup. I was about to head down the next one until a familiar language popped up.

"Apples, oranges, batteries…" Mused a British voice. "I feel like I'm missing something, Desmond."

An American replied in return. "I don't remember. Lucy's the one forcing me to come."

"To stretch your legs!" The Englishman said. Happy to hear something other than a raspy Italian, I headed back up the aisle. I stopped dead in my tracks though when I saw the familiar black outfits of Templar agents. I sucked in a breath and bolted down the aisle, pressing myself flat against the end of it. I clasped both my hands over my mouth. I was trembling, I could feel it in my skin and bones but what else was I to do? I knew the hunt had started, it must have done but to undo a night filled with walking in just a few hours? It erased all hope I had of surviving this mess. A choked cry escaped my mouth when I heard footsteps head down the aisle. Had the agent seen me? He was occupied with the store owner when I spied him, but that didn't mean I was safe…

Suddenly, what I assumed to be the Brit and the American appeared at the end of the ally. Neither paid any attention to me, it was like I was invisible.

"Yogurt. Rebecca would have killed me if I forgot yogurt." The British man had lighter brown, merging with ginger in a way, and wore black trousers with a grey jumper thrown over a white cotton shirt. He looked smartly dressed compared to his companion who whore a white hoodie and jeans. I wondered if I could squeeze in beside them to make it look as though I was with them. I took a step to follow out my plan but a leathery hand grabbed hold of my hood and yanked me backwards. An unknown arm wrapped around by neck as if in a sleeper hold and I struggled against his grip. It was a guess that the Templar had found me. Like I had done before back at the facility, I threw and elbow into his stomach but it was though he was made of steel. He barely flinched at my blow and in turn increased his choking abilities. I jammed my heel into his foot and he snarled rather than yowled. His grip slackened and gave me a loop hole. Without thinking I kicked him into the nearest object, which happened to be the next aisle. Good enough for me. When he toppled over like a giant would, I spun on my heels only to come face to face with the American boy.

"What do they want with you?" He demanded to know, pointing to the Templar agent. I opened my mouth to speak but snapped close my jaws. I pushed past him and started running madly to get away from the agent. I nearly slipped as I threw myself around a bend and headed for the doors. Like a blur he was waiting for me there. Not the agent but this damn white-hooded American.

"Let me go! For Christ's sake let me go, please! You don't understand! He's going to rip my throat out!" I cried out, sounding more terrified than I thought possible.

"Abstergo is looking for you. Why?" He asked again, sounding deathly serious. At this point in time, the British man was scurrying from the chaos behind us.

"We should leave. He's back on his feet!" This American cleared the way and ushered his friend out the door. I tried slipping past to start running all over again but he caught my arm. I stared at him, ready to either fight or plead for him to release me. Whichever worked first.

"You don't understand." I told him, clawing at his fingers that were wrapped solidly about my forearm.

"Get to the van, Shaun." He told the Brit who nodded and whisked away.

"Just let me go, I don't want to hurt you." I warned him. My threats were hollow though. When I threw that eventual punch, he countered it with flash of motion. He caught my arm again and now he had both. The Templar agent came barrelling out of the tiny store, rage plastered on his face. He swung at me and thankfully he was slow and allowed me to duck. Desmond grabbed him from behind and shoved him into the glass window. He recoiled off of it and was sent sprawling to the ground. I pressed his face into the sidewalk with my foot, just like I had the other man. I desperately wanted Cross' gun to end his life, but I was unarmed.

"Come on!" Yelled this Shaun. Desmond took hold of my wrist again and pulled me towards the van. I dug in my heels. I only made it a bit more of a challenge for Desmond. In the end I was forced in the middle space between the driver and passenger seat.

"Now what?" I hissed to the white-hood. "You've got me. Now what? Going to kill me like they want?"

"What did Abstergo want with you of all people?"

"How do you know the company?"

"Answer me and I'll explain."

"I don't gamble."

Shaun interrupted the argument. "I'm Shaun and this is Desmond."

I stared at him. Did he expect my name? Should I give it to them?

"You see," he said. "this is where you introduce yourself."

I stayed silent, bending my head down low.

"Subject Eighteen." I said lowly, testing them. Shaun kept his eyes on the road, but Desmond watched and listened.

"Subject Eighteen? So you were apart of Abstergo's project?" Desmond questioned.

"Maybe." I muttered.

"You were if you said that." Shaun said.

"What do they want from you?" Desmond asked, the same old question.

I laughed, sounding more like a sharp bark than anything. "My corpse!"

"What did you do?"

"I escaped." I said. I decided to tell them what they wanted to know. No harm in it seeing as I would be running away the second they opened that door.

Desmond snorted in disbelief. "Escaped? How? Where?"

"With help!" I replied, my voice edging towards a growl. Before anymore questions could be asked, I but in. "Where are you taking me?"

Shaun was the one who replied. "Back with us, I suppose." He glared towards Desmond. There was a silent conversation between the two considering the gestures they were giving each other.

"Back where?" I questioned suspiciously. Nobody answered me. "Why don't you let me go. I'm dead anyway. He's going to come after me-"

"Who is coming after you?" Desmond asked. I was getting sick of his questions, but I answered anyway.

"Cross. Daniel Cross is his full name. He helped me escape just so he could come kill me."

"That doesn't sound like him…" Shaun said quietly.

"Does it matter?" I snapped. "I'm dead! I've got my own personal assassin. There's that stupid word. Assassin. That stupid doctor Vidic kept calling me Assassin."

"Assassin?" He sounded weary. I shot him a look out from the corner of my eye and kept my mouth shut.

"Are you?" Said Shaun, just as quiet as before. I looked to him.

"Am I what?"

He cleared his throat. "An Assassin?"

I grit my teeth but found myself feeling more hopeless than angry. "Maria was." When I said nothing more, neither did they. I soon found myself half-dozing on the trip there. It wasn't long though before Shaun parked the big white van in a secluded spot. Desmond slid out and I crawled out after him. I looked around the small town, confused.

"Where are we?" I asked. I got no reply.

"New girl, help us with the bags." Called Shaun, half in jest but the demand was sincere enough. I sneered at him. New girl… did he expect me to be his new recruit? I let the pair grab the bags however, I wanted my hands clear. I followed them both from a distance. I looked over my shoulder as well, well aware that a knife was aimed for the target on my back. They lead me through an old wreck of a building. I gasped, my jaw hanging low.

"Oh my God." I breathed, staring wide eyed. Shaun paused, looking towards me.

"What?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I shouted, earning a strange look from the man. I couldn't contain my excitement. I ran up to him, latching onto his arm.

"Maria's been here! How did you know she's been here? Do you know where we are?" I ranted, lost in my happiness. "Monteriggioni!"

"What do you mean 'Maria's been here before'?" He asked carefully. I waved my head. He wouldn't understand even if I told him. He continued on his way, sending me looks as we walked.

"This is Mario's library!" I was beside myself! When we headed down the stairs, I couldn't hide my giggles. "The sanctuary!"

Eventually, the stairs lead out into the old room with the statues. The stones looked old and dull, and vines grew along the walls. It was much more glorious over five hundred years ago, to be sure. Shaun set down his shopping, a serious look on his face.

"Alright. Start spilling."

"It's just… I've been here before but I haven't at the same time-" When my eyes wandered, I saw another sight that made my heart jump. "Is that what I think it is?" Pointing to the machine in the center of the sanctuary.

"What have you done?" Yelled a female voice. She did not sound pleased. A blonde woman marched up to Shaun, eyeing me more suspicious than I had eyed Shaun and Desmond when we originally met. I narrowed my eyes at her in return.

"We found her. Abstergo agents were hunting her."

"So you brought her back here? If Abstergo wants her, it's for a good reason." This blonde woman growled. I scowled.

"She's like Desmond, Lucy." Shaun said. "Subject Eighteen."

Lucy's unimpressed face soften by slight. She looked me over and nodded once. Shaun invited me down the steps and into the heart of their little hideaway. Desmond gathered with Lucy and another woman. Shaun offered me a chair and I took it, my legs still reminding me how tired they were.

"Who are you?" The blonde interrogated. I shot her a darkened look.

"I don't reply to nastiness." I told her simply. Even Vidic had some nobility about him, despite the death threats. Cross too in his own twisted way.

"Hannah is Subject Eighteen." Desmond said. "That's all we know."

Lucy pressed her gaze further. "I want to know more before I let her in."

"I'm Hannah Smith." I told the group, folding my arms tightly across my chest.

"Good! See, we're making progress." said Shaun. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Shaun Hastings, that's-"

"How can you trust her?" Lucy snapped before she paused. "Sorry. I'm just-"

"Stressed by the sounds of it." I told her, softening my tone but keeping a firm edge to it to warn her. Her face turned blank.

"What do we do with her?" Lucy asked the other three as though I wasn't there. It annoyed me, but I couldn't blame her, not truly. In her eyes I was a stranger who washed up here by accident.

"Find out what she knows." Shaun pushed. "She can tell us about the Templars." With that, all their sights turned towards me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked stiffly.

Lucy spoke up. "What did Abstergo-"

Knowing the question already, I answered in a speedy dribble, "Escaped. They want me dead. Or at least Cross does… he helped me escape for a fun game."

Surprisingly nobody questioned my hectic answer.

"And you were apart of the research department?" Lucy asked. I nodded once.

"What were they looking for?"

I shrugged. "Beats me."

"And your ancestor?"

"Maria Sforza."

"How long were you there for?"

Now there was a question. I had lost count for a while. I couldn't even remember the day I was dragged into the facility. Taking my silence as an answer, they moved to the prime question. What would they do with me?

"We could keep her." Said a black haired woman. She was smaller than I was it seemed. I didn't like her suggestion.

"I am not a pet." I growled. She looked to me in a semi-apologetic way.

Blondie was on my case again. "What if she's lying about this?"

"How could I be lying? How could I possibly make this up?" I felt like yelling and strangling her. Instead I shuffled in my seat.

"She's not an Assassin, that's for sure." Desmond pointed out.

"I told Vidic that, but he wouldn't accept it." I voiced. All gazes turned to Lucy. She waved her hand. "Fine, fine. Shaun- tell her what she should know. Rebecca, Desmond. Get back to work."

Once everyone separated, I whispered to Shaun at his workspace, "A dictatorship?" It was half in jest, half a legitimate question.

"She's stressed out. We all are, Hannah."

He started typing away at his computer. "So can you tell me anything else? All the information will help us."

"Are _you _Assassins?" I questioned. Shaun nodded.

"We all are. Desmond, Rebecca, Lucy, me."

"You don't look like fighters."

"Not all of us are. Rebecca runs the Animus, Lucy helps manage the team, Desmond searches for the Piece of Eden."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm the one who organizes all the teams out in the field. And I write the Databases in the Animus."

"Databases? I never got those in my Animus." I said. Shaun smirked.

"That's because they don't have me, a prime historian."

"So who is everyone? You know my name. Who are they?"

Shaun replied quickly, "Lucy Stillman, Rebecca Crane and Desmond Miles. Feel better?"

I ignored his sarcasm and remarks. "What will I do, since I'm not this Assassin everyone wants me to be?"

Shaun shrugged. "I don't know. However, I've got a lot of work to do."

I left Shaun at his desk and found a secluded spot on my own, contemplating events.

* * *

A while later, when I grew bored and fidgety, I silently stalked over to Rebecca to question her like I had Shaun.

"Can I sit?" I asked her quietly. It was like a library in here and I was worried that if I raised my voice, Lucy would shoot me like how Cross had killed Selemy. Rebecca gave a quick smile and motioned to a near chair. I took it and sat down. Desmond was near dead in the Animus the way I was.

"Maria Sforza, right?" Rebecca asked out of general interest, breaking me from my thoughts. I smiled, the first time I had truly smiled in some time.

"Yes. Maria Sforza." I liked how her name rolled off my tongue. I eyed the Animus, a possibility running through my head.

"Do you think…" I trailed off. They had no reason to let me.

"Do I think what?" Asked Rebecca.

I decided to ask anyway. "Do you think I could try? Once Desmond takes a break or something. I liked Maria a lot and it would be a shame that I'd never get to see her again."

Rebecca thought about it and turned in her seat.

"Hey Lucy?"

"I heard." The blonde replied. "I just don't trust her."

"I don't trust you, princess." I growled in return, letting my anger get ahead of me.

She replied just as bitter. "I'm sorry, but your ancestor was…" she trailed off, thinking. "Used by Abstergo…"

I smirked slightly, she was starting to see my side of things.

"I'll think about it." She said, rather grouchy.

Rebecca took my mind off of her. "Tell me about this Maria of yours."

Before I could even begin to tell the story that I had seen so far, Shaun interrupted me.

"Half-sister of Caterina Sforza. Mother unkown. Father Galaezzo Maria Sfroza. Born in Milan, grew up in Milan. Betrothed in 1486. Died in-"

I clasped my hands over my ears and screamed, "SPOILERS."

When I unplugged my ears, I was satisfied to find that my scream had shut him up.

"Alright then…" He went back to his work.

"Just because you are this historian doesn't mean you know everything about her. I know things you don't know." I was almost bragging at this point. He spun in his chair to meet the challenge. I thought up a question that he couldn't answer, that I knew he couldn't answer.

"What does she call courtesans?"

"That's a ridiculous question." Shaun argued. "Ask me another."

"Who trained her as an Assassin?"

"She was an Assassin?" He questioned. I grinned victoriously.

"She was an Assassin! Trained by Ezio Auditore da Firenze." I said, proud of her accomplishments. Shaun's face tightened and he went to his computer. "There are no records of her… not many." I left Shaun to his new goal of finding Maria in the history books.

"She was an Assassin?" Rebecca didn't believe me, much like Shaun. Lucy however was on my side.

"It makes sense. If she was an Assassin and was with Ezio, then there's a chance she'd have some connection with the Piece of Eden."

"So can I please have a go? I want to see her. And I want to prove Shaun wrong."

I could hear his frustration at his desk. My eyes bore into Lucy's, filled with silent pleas.

"It would give Desmond longer breaks." Rebecca added. Lucy eventually gave way.

"Fine."

I grinned victoriously.

"What year was it?" The Animus engineer asked.

"The summer of 1499."

"Good. When Desmond rises in a few hours, you can try."

The hours of waiting was what killed me inside. Knowing I'd get to see Maria once again was something I thought I had said goodbye to. While I waited, I had discussed the Bleeding Effect to some degree with Rebecca. She had answered some of my questions but not many. When I asked her how you could tell if someone had it, she said, "You don't until they drop to the floor or hallucinate or…" According to her, there were various side effects from the Bleeding Effect. We said no more of that and talked about menial things. At long last, Desmond finally began to move. It took every muscle to keep me in my chair.

"I've never seen anybody more excited to hop inside the Animus." Shaun noted, sounding only slightly amused. I ignored him for the most part. When Desmond moved out of the way, I jumped into his place.

"Okay, so I'm going to run you through the controls-"

"Just let me go run around." I sighed, but Rebecca wouldn't have it. She put me under and a menu popped up. She told me that I could close the session any time I liked, saving her a job of pulling me out herself. She made me run through other things, and told me how Shaun's Databases worked. I skipped almost all of them, eager to go back to my sarcastic Italian ancestor.

"And I think that's everything." Rebecca said, finishing up her tutorials. The one thing I liked about this Animus was that I could communicate in a way to the outside world. Not that I particularly enjoyed the outside world at this present moment. She typed in her dates and off I was, happily back in Italy.


	13. The Ring Master

**A/N: Sorry that took forever to complete. This chapter refused to be written it seemed. Not to mention I took a few days off writing my regular stories, starting some new projects to keep myself entertained. Writing these chapters feels like a chore, something it should not feel like. I apologize for the dryness of the chapter. It's basically a filler, used for some specific dialogue that I had to cover. I promise next Maria chapter has some more action. So, anyway, leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. It would be very much appreciated. **

Chapter Thirteen/Maria's POV:

I happily sat in Leonardo's courtyard, soaking in the warm rays of the morning sun. My eyes were closed and my body stretched out lazily, perched upon a stone bench. The hours had been slow these past few days, and I spent most of my time lounging around. Leonardo didn't like it. He felt that I should be useful. I had asked him what 'useful' was, but the answer I got was a jumbled reply and I hadn't bothered listening after a point. I cared for Leonardo, truly, but sometimes he was a handful. Suddenly, the warmth vanished. I opened an eye, eyeing the man in front of me

"You return at last." I said dully, sitting up. Ezio nodded once.

"Why are you sitting around?"

"Because there's nothing else for me to do. Remember when you said I wasn't to do anything without your consent?" That had been an interesting conversation.

Ezio indeed remembered.

"I am going to San Gimignano." Ezio told me.

"And you want me to come with you, is that it?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun when Ezio moved out the way.

"We leave now." He ordered. I stood up, stretching out my shoulders. The Assassin had already begun to march towards the eastern gates, his few strides already putting him ahead. I finally caught up and walked beside him in silence. He never said much unless I needed to know something, which in his eyes, I needed to know very little. It irritated me still, but I novice I am. It will take a long time before he sees to trust me. We left Florence's walls behind us and mounted two horses, trotting along the road quietly. I wondered what it was Ezio needed me for. He was a solitary worker I found after the time I had known him. When he did need me, it was for stupid things or small targets, which I hadn't even had any of those to entertain me. I eyed Ezio, pondering if I could worm some information out of him.

"What waits for us in San Gimignano?" I waited for an answer and got nothing in return. I wasn't too disheartened. I'd rather have him silent than angry.

Tuscany was only a few hours ride, sitting fairly close to Florence to the south. As ours horses walked us to the city in the middle, I saw that Tuscany hadn't changed much from Salvati's death. I hadn't expected anything of it, or so I thought, yet I felt disappointed.

"Were you hoping for rebellions or a new leadership, Maria?" Ezio asked. I looked up to him.

"I guess not. But everything is the same." I said. "Did Salvati mean anything to these people?"

"Salvati was about to step into his fathers shoes. You stopped that from happening."

It did not feel like an important task anymore. I thought killing Salvati was something I had done well, something to be proud of. I realized then that pride was not a feeling you should have when acting as an Assassin. Everything you do, you do for the benefit of others not yourself.

"You get no thanks. Your only reward you gain are their deaths and the peace it brings."

"When one falls, two more sprout up!" I snapped bitterly. "The way of the political world."

"We do not fight for politics. Do not be fooled into thinking so." Ezio's words were sharp on his tongue. We dismounted at the north western gates, Ezio taking the lead as he walked through the city. I had never actually been inside San Gimignano, but I suppose it was like any other city. Depressing grey walls, annoying merchants shouting their prices like cat calls to the public, the pigeons cooing at every corner. The streets were dimming as the sun slowly faded behind the rolling hills of Tuscany. I glanced up at the rooftops, watching as the odd man raced across the roof's tiles, right past the unsuspecting archers.

_I can do that_, I thought to myself. If only I had the chances to do something useful. We walked for a bit longer, Ezio's mouth still firmly shut. Like a good messenger girl, I followed behind him, also quiet. Now standing in the middle of the city, Ezio moved towards an empty bench. He sat down with a sigh, leaning against the wall. I took a spot beside him, confused as to why we stopped.

"Why are we here?" I asked him, sitting as well. I looked around the open space. The only thing of interest was a well in the middle. People sat around it, nearby on other benches, on the floor. A lazy town it would seem.

"We wait for a contact." He replied, at long last giving me answers. Pleased with this knowledge, I stretched out my legs, assuming the same position I had earlier when soaking in the sun.

"Maria. There's a question that's been lingering on my mind. I hope you can answer it."

I glanced to Ezio, raising a brow.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Why do you call the courtesans 'pigeons'?"

I laughed lowly, shaking my head. Of all the questions he could conjure up, my great mentor thought of the pigeons.

"Because they coo… you've heard them. _Oh, Ezio. Come, look at me! I am so pretty!_"

Ezio snorted at my impression. "They're just…"

"Happy to see you?" I offered. He cracked a smirk, shrugging.

"But why don't you like them?" He asked. I wrinkled my nose.

"Because they're dirty creatures. There's a difference between a lady and a woman."

"Is there now? And what would a lady be, a noble?" He questioned.

"I suppose you can look it like that. Anyone of worth is a lady. Courtesans…they're just women who seem to enjoy ruining themselves." My words flowed out of my mouth like bitter acid.

"I've taken to notice you don't speak fondly of Caterina." Ezio ventured lowly. I scowled, gritting my teeth.

"Why does her name pop up everywhere?" I snapped.

"Perhaps because she _is _the countess of Forli."

I rolled my eyes. "Forli is nothing."

"She is an influential woman."

"A spoiled brat that gets her way." I argued, folding my arms tightly over my chest.

"Why is it that you do not like her?" Ezio asked.

"Many reasons. Perhaps because she sold me like slave, or was that father?" My scowl deepened at the memory. "They schemed together, that is all I know."

"It does not seem like her." He mused. I turned to him, my voice growing in aggression.

"Then you know nothing, Ezio Auditore."

Halting the conversation, I pulled my hood tight over my head.

"I have offended you-"

I held up a silencing hand. "I have heard enough of polite words in my life. I need no more."

"I take it life at court was not your favourite?"

I snorted. "It was alright, save the countless ignorant leaders fighting for power. I could do what I please."

"What about Piero. Where does he come into all this?"

"Being betrothed to someone isn't all that uncommon." I replied. "Caterina was married when she was ten. I was fourteen when I was sent away. I consider it a mercy I was spared for so long."

"What was the political advantage in joining the families?" Ezio puzzled.

Unfortunately, I barely knew the answer. "God knows. The Rosso family isn't a well known family, nor do they hold any true profits. I have theories though."

Ezio turned his body ever so slightly towards me, as if he was ready to listen. "Explain? We have the time."

It was a pathetic story, the one he wanted to hear. I told him anyway.

"The Sforza family is legends at arranging marriages to keep their position in the Milan courts. I was just another piece to play, really. Caterina was already married at this point. Had been for about eight years. I was next in line to get married and so, my father began plotting potential marriages. Caterina's marriage was going well and so my father believed he could make another successful match with me. I was five years old, already trying on wedding dresses. However, later that year my father was assassinated. Caterina took over my father's work of picking suitors. Somehow, the wench found Piero. Nine years later, she's waving goodbye as I plead for my lovely sister's mercy. I hadn't wanted to go, obviously. Yet she stood there, promising me that I'd learn to love him. In the end, here I am, waiting for his death."

When I glanced up and saw that the sun had completely set and that the stars were beginning to poke through the dark blue blanket that covered them.

"You went down kicking and screaming I'm sure." Ezio said. I nodded once.

"With every bad word in the book flowing out my mouth. I surprised most the attending persons with my language. If I hadn't been terrified, I'd be proud of myself."

Ezio laughed quietly, but quickly sobered up, his tone serious once more.

"Is that why you are always trying to prove yourself? Why you act the way you do?"

"What do you mean, act the way I do?"

"You're a stubborn little creature and you won't follow orders at all."

"Have you _met_ my sister?" I demanded. "She's worse than I am!"

"More civil than you are, to be correct. Only by slight…"

"Exactly. She wears a dress and suddenly, she's a lady! I'm proud of my work. My causes are pure and true while hers are selfish and greedy!"

Ezio rose a brow. "And what are those causes? Are they the Brotherhood's or your own?"

"My only task in life now is to see the end of Piero and Francesco. Once they rot in their graves, no more men will die."

"Is that not also a selfish goal?" The Assassin asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but found myself tongue tied.

"No…" I said after a while of thought. "No. The executions, the prisoners… to get rid of these is to help the people."

"But you don't care for the people." He pushed. "Why kill the Rosso brothers?"

"I hate the people. Insufferable swine, all of them. Everybody. The nobles, the poor. The Rosso's are no different." Ezio opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off. "And they will die, no matter what the reason."

Before one of us could speak, a raggedy looking thief waltzed up. Ezio stood and greeted him, his voice low and serious once more. I stood up with him, eyeing the man. Clearly he was the contact Ezio had mentioned earlier.

"Maria." Ezio called, sounding like the commander he should be. I looked his way. "Get the horses and wait for me at the Antino Teatro Romano."

At first I didn't understand his request. Then I didn't want to. He had brought me along just to watch the horses? My disbelief must have shown on my face, for he narrowed his eyes as if to dare me into arguing against his demands. Swallowing my anger and annoyance, I turned away with a stiff body, stomping right back to the gates. I shoved through crowds, earning choice words from those who spoke up. They quieted themselves when I glared in return. I reached the horses and mounted my own, taking Ezio's by the reins. At first the stupidly stubborn beast refused to come, but one hard yank was enough to send it braying and neighing and on its way. As I trotted along the path, I could help but want to scream out in frustration. I wanted to do something useful, not just sit and play maid for an ungrateful, old Assassin who-

I stopped my thoughts mid way and glanced over my shoulder. Though the thought was folly, it always felt like Ezio knew my thoughts. I half expected a cuff on the back of the head as a response. With a sigh, I pressed forward. There was no use complaining. Ezio would always have his way.

* * *

I halted the horses once I reached the Antino Teatro Romano. I dismounted and lead them down the stairs, or attempted to. They created a loud fuss and I began to hate them a little more each second. Before I could lose my temper completely, I abandoned the animals and started down the steps, leading into the openness of the theatre. I wandered around the grassy fields, kicking up stones and dirt as I waited. And wait I did. Time ticked by and still the Assassin had not shown his face. Realizing I would have to keep myself entertained longer than I thought, I drew my sword. I practiced form and moves, always strengthening my sword hand. When I begun to tire however, I sheathed my blade.

"Where are you?" I muttered to myself, glancing to the road. Time ticked on even further still. To pass the time I had decided to climb the broken pillars that surrounded the theatre, suggesting a roof had once been placed upon them thousands of years ago. I climbed onto the ledge and hauled myself up onto the first pillar. I positioned myself around to face the second and jumped, my heart pausing like it always did whenever I leapt into the air. From the second, I pounced to the third and highest of the pillars. I happily sat on top, my legs swinging off the edge. A few minutes after I had climbed to the top, studying the starry sky, voices filled the theatre. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Ezio and the thief had walked in.

"What are you doing up there?" Ezio questioned when he saw a woman, sitting high above him.

"Bored." I shouted down to him in reply.

"What?"

"BORED!"

I could hear the sigh he released, even from above. "Come down. Our business here is done."

I rolled my eyes at that one. "You mean your business is done. I had no part of it save care for the horses."

"Which I am sure you did excellently." He replied some what sarcastically as I scaled down the pillar, jumping off the side when I figured I wouldn't break a bone on my landing. Once I rested on the ground, the thief and Ezio said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"So are you going to tell me what happened." I noticed Ezio slip away a piece of parchment, sealed shut.

The Assassin shook his head once before leading the way to the grazing animals close by.

"Nothing? Not a word?" Ezio continued to ignore. We mounted the horses, swinging them around south to start for home.

"What about Piero and Francesco? When do we start with them?"

"Soon, Maria. Right now you must learn patience." He sounded annoyed and so I shushed myself, not pleased with his answers.

* * *

On our way, Ezio had decided to call in to Monteriggioni for the night. The roads were a dangerous place, filled with bandits. I doubted they could do much damage to Ezio, the petty thieves, but despite this he called for a stop. Climbing up the steps of the Villa, the clashing of steel could be heard from the fighting ring. I shadowed him into the Villa. He called out into the empty home, receiving an excited shout of glee as a reply. Claudia appeared at the top of the stairs, a grin on her face. She barrelled down the steps, taking her brother in a light hug.

"I'll go look around…" I murmured as they discussed the latest news in their lives. I wandered off, exploring the home. I found various things of interest. An armoury, weapons racks, an entire room dedicated to paintings. I found something I suspected to be Leonardo's, from the way he described the painting in a previous time. Lady with an Ermine he had named it and I believe I found it hanging on the wall of the Auditore home. After I grew bored of staring at portraits of men to whom I had no sympathy, I explored the rest of the home. As I walked, I came across voices. Both I recognized to be the surviving Auditore. Curiosity killed the cat, I thought as I lingered in the door frame to get a better grasp of their conversation.

"Hello Maria!" Ezio shouted up from below, though I could not see him. Startled, I quickly escaped the area and trotted downstairs and out the house. More like curiosity butchered the cat.

Growing even more impatient, I went to the ring of fighting soldiers. I leaned on a wall close by, watching as the two burly men inside fought each other. One with a thick sword, the other an axe. The ring master strolled forward, standing next to Maria.

"Finest mercenaries in all of Italia!" He boasted. Raising a brow, I shot him a look. I didn't doubt his claim. I knew that Mario Auditore was their highest ranking leader and if he was in charge, then they were surely something special, but in all of Italy?

"A strong claim." I said, fiddling with the straps on my bracer. The mercenary seemed offended.

"But true! Though, you are an unseasoned woman and have no battle experience. You would not know a warrior from the boy who tends to your horses! Ignorant in sight, woman are."

Smirking at his words, I stepped away from the wall, holding out my arms.

"Do I look like a regular woman to you, _signore_?" I highly doubted the fact considering the sword that hung on my left side and the knife perched happily over my chest in the leather sheathe crossing my shoulder. Of course, the bracer and blade was just a fine sprinkling over the cake.

"Perhaps not, but let us see if you can fight like the soldier you portray!" The thick and muscular man clapped his hands together once, stopping the two men in the ring. A challenge had been made. Accepting the contest, I entered the ring. One of the two men had stayed, the man with the sword. I drew my own, locking my hand on the hilt. Not a moment later did the mercenary strike, leaving me only seconds to raise my blade in defence. His strength was much greater than my own, forcing me to step back to keep my head. He lifted his sword, swinging the metal around easily. From the look of the arch, he wanted my legs. I leapt backwards then lunged ahead to pierce his chest. Clearly experienced with his scars acting as trophies, my blade was soon skilfully knocked away from my hands with brute force. I felt my shoulder throb with the blow. I had no time to recover the long blade and so I drew a shorter one, my dagger. I found myself moving quicker than before and striking more often. The knife had always been my favourite weapon in practice. The mercenary suddenly found it hard to lock eyes with his opponent, and I loved to see him stumble. As I searched for openings, I soon realized that my best chance of winning the bout would be to get him on his knees. I ducked around behind him, aiming a kick to the back of his legs. One knee buckled, the other following quickly after. I dashed forward, putting the blade to his throat, but was thrown over his shoulder. We wrestled for the knife. He clawed at my hands, twisting my wrist around until I was sure it was to shatter into a million pieces. I released the knife, seeing no reason to keep it. As the mercenary threw the knife to the side, I unsheathed my hidden blade, grabbing hold of his hair and yanking him forward, the point touching his neck.

"Dead!" I declared, a grin sprouting over my features.

"Not fair! That's the devil's weapon!" The ogre I had theoretically killed spat. I rolled away from him and knelt. I looked to the other two mercenaries watching. The ring master was clearly surprised, his eyes wide and mouth parted. The other, the younger soldier, just stared.

"Do you take back your words?" I asked, regaining my breath. The leader nodded once, muttering under his breath curses. Suddenly, solitary clapping came from close by. I turned my head to spy Ezio, standing at the bottom of the stairs on the left.

"Very well done. I didn't think you had it in you." He said. I smirked slightly, putting a hand over my heart.

"You wound me, Ezio."

He started down the second flight of stairs. "Come, we should head back to Florence."

I retrieved my sword and dagger, putting them away as I trotted up to Ezio.

"It seems your fighting skills are quickly mastered." Ezio said as he lead the way through town.

"I've had months of practice and training." I replied.

"Even then, that may not be enough for the challenge that faces you." He sighed.

I rose a brow, suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"You want Piero? Well, you will have him soon."


	14. Offers of Service

**A/N: I apologize for the ridiculously short chapter. However, school has started and from day one I've been exhausted. Not to mention I just didn't feel like writing Lucy. I got it done though, and what came out of this was a short chapter with a funny ending. Again, I apologize. Next chapter will be so much better. **

**P.S.: Who saw the new Blackflag demo? I adored it! I am very excited for this game, I can't even... function.**

Chapter Fourteen/Hannah's POV:

The Animus session was cut drastically short. What felt like mere seconds later, I began to wake with Rebecca chirping down my ear.

"Rise slowly." She said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Why did we stop?" I questioned, looking about the centuries old Sanctuary, regaining my bearings. I didn't feel nearly a tired as I did in Abstergo, in fact, I felt somewhat well rested.

"You were in long enough. About four hours." Lucy chirped from across the room.

"Four hours?" I stood from the Animus, giving Desmond the leave to take over. "Why not longer?"

"Because Desmond is the one who we need to monitor, not you." Shaun said, putting in his input. Reminded that I was no longer the subject of interest, I went to find a spot to sit.

"Can I at least do something? I mean, until I can charter a flight back to America or something."

Lucy looked up from her dual computer monitors. "You know what you can do? We're running low on supplies."

I narrowed my eyes. "If you even think that I'm becoming a slave, I'm out of here."

"We don't need you here, remember? You came to us."

"I was dragged here."

"Whatever you say." The blonde went right back to her work. I sneered towards her before heading across the sanctuary, sitting in front of one of the seven statues.

"I wasn't kidding about that supply run." Lucy's voice echoed against the stones. Trying not to say anything that would get me thrown out any quicker than the path I had created, I started for the stairs. I walked past Lucy, snatching the clip of money from her hands. I vowed to spend every cent.

"Maria didn't have to do this." I muttered.

Shaun appeared in the conversation. "Maria had servants. You just so happened to be ours."

Ignoring him, I continued to climb the stairs.

My first breath of fresh air was cold and crisp in my lungs. It was midmorning now, or nearing the peak of the day. The small community was out and about, bustling in their ridiculously small European cars, or riding bikes or walking. They paid no mind to the woman who emerged from the broken villa. They continued on without a fuss. I ventured into the town, still wary of the large target on my back. I kept my hood down, but my head bent, trying to avoid attention. A short time later, however, I realized that there wasn't any true danger. Slowly, I relaxed and went with the flow of the people.

* * *

After an hour of finding the various items Shaun had complained about earlier, I dragged the bags back to the team in the Sanctuary, yet again the Monteriggioni residents ignoring the foreigner with the shopping.

"I did my best." I called out as I headed down the stairs. At first glance I saw Desmond was already hooked into the Animus, reliving Ezio's memories. The other three however, were crowded around Shaun's desk, huddling close to one another. I put down the bags, rubbing my sore fingers.

"What's happening?" I asked, hovering close by. They ignored my question and continued to chatter amongst themselves.

"She's lead them right to us." Lucy growled, clawing her blonde hair back in distress.

Rebecca added on. "She didn't, Shaun did. And they won't find us here."  
"But what if they do?"

"Then we fight them off, it's our best chances. We have Desmond, I'm sure he wouldn't mind-"

"We won't risk Desmond, we cannot risk Desmond."

"But who else do we have? Shaun? What can he do but bore them to death."

The historian trapped in his chair, crushed between the two women waved them away.

"We have another Assassin." He said. With that, Lucy met my gaze. She eyed me up and down, analyzing what she saw. Suspicious, I folded my arms defensively over my chest.

"She can't fight trained Abstergo guards, surly."

"We don't have anything else."

"We have time before they dispatch more teams." Rebecca said, gathering the attentions of her comrades. "We can see what she can do, put her in longer Animus sessions and see what she can pick up."

I had enough with merely listening. I stepped forward, unfolding my arms. "She as in me."

The three turned, Rebecca wearing a fraction of guilt on her face, while both Shaun and Lucy just stared.

"Yes, you." Lucy came forward. "With your homemade escape, you've lead them right here. Abstergo has narrowed down the search zone. They have a much better chance of finding us."

"Well, I'm sorry but what can I do?"

"You can learn things from Maria, did you know that?"

"How? Do I copy what she does and call it learning?"

"No. If you put enough hours into the machine…. Maybe, maybe it'll work."

Rebecca's face scrunched up, clearly disagreeing. "It could work, but it's risky. We don't know the full dangers of the Bleeding Effect-"

There was that name again, the very thing I had heard in Abstergo.

"What is that? I've heard about it." I voiced. Lucy was the one who replied.

"It's very disorienting, you may sometimes see images that aren't really there, but they shouldn't last more than a few seconds. You can get terrible headaches. You might speak languages you didn't think you knew."

"But in the Abstergo Files… they said-"

"It doesn't matter. It's our only option right now." It was clear in her tone that this was not debatable. Rebecca shook her head, trying to argue. "Besides, she probably already has the Bleeding Effect anyway. I know how Abstergo works."

The three looked at me once again, though I still couldn't fully comprehend.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

"Abstergo agents are coming, and they're coming quickly. We do not have the defences to keep ourselves safe. You have to put a end to their searches."

I scowled. "You mean you're making me an Assassin. Something I'm not?"

"You are!" Lucy said, reminding me too much of Vidic.

"Maria was, I am not her. I am never going to be her, I can't. She's done more than I ever could already, and her life is not over. What can I do but watch?"

"That's the beauty of it all, Hannah. You can. You just need to step inside the Animus."

"What would you have me do?"

"Just prepare. We might as well use you."

"And how will I prepare?"

"Do the things Maria did."

"Yell at things?"

Lucy scowled. "You know what I mean."

"But that's the thing, I don't know what I can do. If the threat is coming, why choose me to run around and stab people in the neck? Training takes months, shouldn't it? Years even?"

"Through the Bleeding Effect, it takes weeks." Lucy tried to make it as alluring as possible, the idea of being trained in such a short time.

"Let me get this straight." I stared Lucy in the eye, still not knowing what to make of her. "You want me to become a fighter to defend your little group of Assassins because _there is no one else_?"

"I understand how strange of a request that might seem, but it is necessary."

I couldn't decide if there was a difference between necessary or demanding. Shaking my head, I tried to think of the benefits of the situation, though none came to mind.

"Maria." Voiced Lucy, still barging through her path of persuasion.

"What about her?" I asked, my voice holding a suspicious edge.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course."

"Then why not use her? It's all good watching her memories but why not live them and experience them?"

"And by experience them, you mean to learn how to kill and fight. I know for a fact you would not grant me this offer without a need for me."

"Of course. Why waste time? We need Desmond primarily."

Annoyed, I stared hard at Lucy. "Why should I say yes to this training?"

Lucy's face darkened, an argument dancing on her tongue. Before she could speak however, Rebecca joined in the feud.

"This is a dangerous situation for us, Hannah. We have no more safe houses to run to, and if this one is found, we're done. We're all dead. Desmond, Shaun, me, Lucy. Please, just do this for us."

I narrowed my eyes. "This doesn't involve me."

"You won't regret it."

"Regret what?"

"Becoming an Assassin."

"What does that even mean? Being an Assassin? Surly the criteria now has differed from the sixteenth century."

"It hasn't really." Said Shaun, turning in his chair. "We are still the same, tenants and all."

"Think about it." Rebecca asked, her voice a much softer tone on my ears. "For the sake of all of us, think about it."

Ganged up by all the members, I lowered my sights to the floor.

"Alright. I'll think about it."

"Good." Lucy returned to her leadership role. "Get ready, you'll be going back into the Animus soon."

Sighing, I massaged my temples trying to think past the fog that had formed in my mind. With that, I stalked off to the other side of the sanctuary, clearing my thoughts all together, only one name shining through: Maria Sforza.


End file.
